The Uchiha Chronicles
by el Cierto
Summary: The final of the chronicles...  Is it happy ending? Chapter 7 : TAMAT!
1. Chapter 1

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saya akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned!

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilangatau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

:D ==== ENJOY ==== :D

Sore hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar indah. Angin bertiup lembut menggoyangkan ilalang yang tumbuh di sebuah padang luas di dekat sebuah rumah besar bergaya Victoria. Di sebelah timur padang ilalang yang hijau itu, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon cherry yang indah, tampak duduk berjongkok seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus. Di hadapannya tampak sebuah nisan marmer berwarna putih dengan serangkai bunga lili segar di atasnya. Kemungkinan besar pemuda itulah yang meletakkannya.

"Yang telah berlalu tidak akan pernah akan kembali.." tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang lelaki tua dengan tongkatnya di belakang pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum kemudian berdiri sigap dan membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki tua yang telah menegur dan membuatnya kaget.

"Kakek?" sebut pemuda itu kemudian.

Lelaki tua yang disebut kakek oleh pemuda itu tersenyum kaku.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau kau masih belum berubah, Sai." Kakek itu berkata dengan suara beratnya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sai itu menunduk, tak menyahuti ucapan dari orang yang paling dihormatinya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjalankan tugas yang walau yang sedikit sulit, atau sebenarnya sangat sulit. Tetapi aku mempercayakan tugas ini kepadamu, dan aku tidak menoleransi kegagalan dalam tugas ini. Kurasa kau tahu itu. Jadi, kuharap kau selalu ingat apa yang telah aku ajarkan padamu," ujar Kakek itu panjang lebar dengan nada tegas.

"_Go forward no backward_… Saya mengerti Kakek, hanya saja…" kata-kata Sai terputus.

"Hanya saja kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu pada Shin bukan? Tch! Ingat Sai, kau adalah seorang NE. Seorang ANBU rahasia yang terlatih, dan kau termasuk andalanku. Dan Shin, dia telah mati. Jadi urusan selesai. Aku tak ingin dia membuatmu lemah dengan selalu mengingatnya. Tidak ada gunanya terus mengenang orang yang sudah tiada. Kau mengerti?" tegas Kakek itu lagi.

Sai hanya mengangguk hormat. Ekspresi wajahnya tak menampilkan kesan apapun meskipun kata-kata Kakek itu terdengar menyakitkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tak mau lama-lama di sini. Sekarang kita ke ruang kerja!" Kakek itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan pelan dengan tongkat yang membantu menyangga tubuhnya. Sai mengikut di belakangnya dengan sikap takzim.

Kedua orang itu lalu memasuki rumah besar bergaya Victoria. Warna hitam dan abu-abu mendominasi rumah besar yang megah itu, sehingga dari jauh siapapun akan memandang bangunan itu tampak suram. Halamannya yang luas nampak lengang, sunyi sejauh mata memandang. Menambah kesan suramnya.

Sai terus melangkah mengikuti sang Kakek memasuki ruangan yang disebut ruang kerja.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri tegap dengan kepala tertunduk tanda siap menerima perintah, di sebuah ruangan bernuansa gelap dengan rak-rak buku di sepanjang dindingnya.

Kakek itu mengeluarkan sebuah map hitam tebal dari laci mejanya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sai yang langsung menerimanya dengan sigap.

"Di dalam map terdapat semua data mengenai targetmu kali ini. Juga surat-surat penting untuk perijinanmu tinggal selama di Konoha. Jadi, besok kau harus udah siap berangkat ke kota itu. Aku memberimu tenggang waktu tiga bulan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini."

Sai mengangguk.

"Saya siap melaksanakannya," sahut Sai layaknya seorang prajurit kepada komandannya.

"Hmm… baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Dan ingat…." Kakek itu sengaja tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"_Go forward no backward, Keep fighting no feeling, No emotion No Love No Hatred_," sahut Sai menyuarakan semboyan yang diajarkan sang Kakek.

Lelaki tua itu tampak puas dan ia pun mengangguk. Sai membungkuk sopan lalu permisi dari ruangan itu diikuti tatapan sang Kakek.

Sebuah sedan hitam meluncur dengan mulusnya memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah besar yang mewah. Setelah berhenti di garasinya yang luas, pintu mobil pun terbuka dan turunlah seorang pemuda berambut gondrong model spike dengan cuatan di bagian belakang. Sungguh pemuda yang sangat tampan apalagi dengan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, membuat aura ketampanannya makin menyala. *hiperbola*

Langkahnya yang anggun bak model di peragaan jas Armani memasuki rumah besar itu. Tak dihiraukannya pelayan yang membukakannya pintu dan membungkuk hormat. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi _trade mark_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, yang terkenal sebagai orang yang angkuh dan tak mau perduli dengan orang lain.

_Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou_

Ponsel di saku celana Uchiha Sasuke berdering. Dengan enggan Sasuke merogoh hapenya itu lalu melihat nama si pemanggil. Tanpa ampun segera di-_reject-_nya. Lalu ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Namun belum lagi ia melangkah, ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras, Sasuke kembali merogoh ponselnya lalu tanpa melihat monitornya dia langsung me_reject_ dan mematikan ponsel itu.

_Dasar makhluk menjengkelkan!_ Batin Sasuke dalam hatinya dengan kesal.

Sasuke baru saja berhasil memasuki kamarnya yang nyaman ketika pesawat telepon yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya mendadak berdering nyaring menyambutnya. Wajah dingin yang tampan itu benar-benar mencapai titik puncak kejengkelannya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" desisnya menahan marah. Tentu saja. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia memang harus selalu menjaga image Uchiha yang _cool _dan _calm_ bukan?

"Sasuke? Ini aku, Neji." Ups! Sasuke mendadak merasakan mukanya bersemu merah karena baru saja salah sebut. Habisnya, ia memang sedang jengkel tingkat tinggi terhadap calon tunangannya, Ino Yamanaka yang sedari tadi terus menelponnya. Jadi ia pun mengira kalau yang menelpon itu juga Ino.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, tanpa mengatakan maaf karena sudah salah sebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau sepertinya kau perlu datang ke rumah sakit sore atau malam ini, Sasuke," ucap Neji kalem.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ibu?" Sasuke tanggap. Ibunya memang sedang menjalani perawtan di rumah sakit, dimana Neji adalah salah satu dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih detil via telepon, jadi…" kata-kata Neji tak selesai karena Sasuke buru-buru memotongnya.

"Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana!" Dengan itu Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon lalu berdiri, dan kemudian berjalan tergesa keluar lagi dari kamarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Sasuke terus membayangkan keadaan Ibunya yang sudah lama sekali menjalani perawatan.

Sudah begitu lama. Kenangnya. Mungkin sudah sejak ia masuk taman kanak-kanak, ia melihat Ibunya di sana, di tempat yang didominasi warna putih dan bau obat-obatan itu. Ia, Sasuke Uchiha besar tanpa asuhan dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Karena Ibunya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup sehingga ia dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

Lampu merah. Sasuke nyaris tak melihatnya hingga nyaris saja ia menabrak mobil di depannya ketika mendadak ia meghentikan mobilnya itu.

Di sebelah kanannya, sebuah mobil Ford Escape hitam mengkilat dengan seorang pemuda berambut pendek hitam lurus di belakang mengemudi, mengenakan kacamata hitam seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke, dimana sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu kembali menyala hijau. Mobil-mobil itu pun segera melaju dengan teratur. Pemandangan normal kota Konoha di sore hari.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata 75 km/jam, Sasuke pun tiba di rumah sakit tempat Ibunya dirawat. Setelah memarkir mobilnya ia bergegas menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan tempat sang Ibu.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini ia tidak mengunjungi Ibunya dikarenakan sibuk dengan ujian dan praktikum di kampusnya, University of Konoha (Uniko). Apalagi ia juga harus membantu kekasihnya, Ino mengerjakan beberapa tugas tambahan sebagai anggota senat. Praktis, waktu Sasuke memang jadi penuh hingga ia tak sempat mengunjungi Ibunya. Mungkin juga alasan yang sebenarnya bukan itu, melainkan karena Sasuke sendiri sudah merasa jenuh dengan aktifitas itu. Menjenguk Ibunya di rumah sakit. Karena biasanya ia ke rumah sakit dengan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Dimana sekarang, kakaknya itu tengah melakukan _bussiness tour_ ke Eropa, sehingga ia jadi enggan ke rumah sakit. Sementara Ayahnya, setahunya malah bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan dalam setahun, frekuensinya mengunjungi Ibunya, yang notabene adalah istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati setiap mengingat betapa kacaunya sebenarnya keadaan keluarganya. Ayah yang selalu sibuk dan hampir tak pernah berada di rumah, Ibu yang sakit sehingga tak bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri bagi suaminya dan ibu bagi kedua anaknya, lalu kakak yang kini juga mengikuti jejak sang Ayah (walaupun Itachi selalu mengunjungi Ibunya jika kebetulan ia sedang di Konoha), dan ia sendiri, Sasuke tak hendak mengoreksi dirinya. Singkat kata, keluarganya jauh dari kata harmonis. Sebuah kata yang ia tahu adalah label dari keluarga sahabatnya, Naruto Namikaze. Ya, mengingat sahabatnya itu, Sasuke selalu merasa iri karena keluarga Namikaze sangat harmonis. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan meski keluarga itu tidak sekaya keluarganya. Sasuke mendesah lagi dalam hatinya seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke ruang 503, ruang tempat Ibunya dirawat.

Neji, seorang dokter muda yang juga merupakan sahabat Itachi, menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum tipis ketika pemuda adik sahabatnya itu memasuki ruangan. Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian ia menghampiri Ibunya yang duduk di kursi roda dengan tatapn kosong ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah sakit.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak sang Ibu lalu mengecup pipi Ibunya pelan. Masih sama seperti dua bulan sebelumya dan bulan-bulan sebelumnya lagi, tak ada reaksi apapun dari wanita paruh baya yang kecantikannya masih kentara meski tampak pucat itu.

Neji menatap adegan yang sudah biasa ia dapati itu dengan miris. Ia kasihan pada Sasuke. Seorang anak yang tak pernah merasakan belaian kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Ketika kemudian mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ itu, dia mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Neji?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ begitu mereka berada di ruang kerja Neji.

"Tadi Ibumu berbicara, dan beliau.. tersenyum. Kau tahu, seperti sedang melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya setelah sekian lama," jawab Neji pelan.

Raut muka Sasuke menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Be-benarkah? Apa dia menyebut namaku? Nama kakak atau ayah?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Neji menggeleng. Dan Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

"Maaf Sasuke, beliau memang tak menyebut satu pun dari nama kalian. Yang beliau sebutkan adalah nama Yousuke. Yah, dia bilang : "_Yousuke, akhirnya kau datang."_ Lalu dia tersenyum senang sementara matanya berkaca-kaca sambil terus menyebut nama itu. Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar dua menit pada pukul 04.12 PM. Lalu beliau tak sadarkan diri," papar Neji.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, heran. _Yousuke?_ Nama siapa itu? Mengapa saat tersadar Ibunya justru menyebut nama itu? Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Yousuke, Sasuke? Karena kurasa orang ini pastilah penting sekali bagi Ibumu.. Maaf, bukan maksudku mengecilkan kalian. Hanya saja, aku yakin kalau orang bernama Yousuke ini bisa dihadirkan ke hadapan Ibumu, pastilah akan bisa membawa perubahan yang signifikan dalam perkembangan mental Ibumu," ujar Neji melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sasuke menatap Neji sesaat dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Yousuke."

Hening.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, Sasuke. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan ini pada Itachi atau pada Paman Fugaku," kata Neji setelah beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Mendadak ia merasa jengkel lagi. Kalau sebelumnya ia jengkel kepada Ino yang menelponnya terus menerus, kini ia jengkel kepada orang bernama Yousuke itu. Yang menurutnya adalah orang asing, penyebab Ibunya sakit dan keluarganya jadi kacau balau. Dengan konyol, Sasuke memutuskan membenci nama itu.

Sai melangkah pelan dari parkiran menuju kelas baru yang akan segera diikutinya mulai hari ini. Pemuda jangkung berkulit putih itu tak menyadari kalau kehadirannya membuat banyak pasang mata menoleh heran dan bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Sai merasa aneh dengan misi yang diberikan Kakek padanya kali ini. Karena kali ini ia dimasukkan ke dalam lingkungan pemuda sebayanya, dimana dia harus kuliah dan bersikap normal. Jauh dari kehidupannya sendiri yang selama ini penuh dengan gemblengan keras penuh disiplin dan sangat ketat dari orang yang ia sebut Kakek itu.

"Umm.. permisi, apa benar ini ruang 205 kelas E?" tanya Sai kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tempat duduknya dekat pintu.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang semula asyik membaca komik BLEACH itu mendongak ke orang telah mengganggu keasyikannya membaca komik favoritnya. Ia mengeryit heran mendapati sosok asing yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya itu. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari kemiripan sosok itu dengan sahabat dekatnya.

"Benar. Ini ruang 205 kelas E. Kau mahasiswa baru eh?"

Sai mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang ia pelajari dari buku pengembangan diri.

"Begitulah. Kenalkan, aku Shimura Sai dan kau?"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto saja ya?" jawab pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Dan kaupun cukup memanggilku Sai. Mohon bantuannya ya," balas Sai sopan.

"Hahaha.. santai aja _man_. Ohya, kau duduk saja di belakangku. Kebetulan kursi itu masih kosong," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kursi di belakangnya.

Sai mengangguk. Dalam hati ia merasa nyaman mendapati sikap bersahabat yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Apalagi dari caranya tersenyum, mengingatkannya pada Shin. Ah! Sai buru-buru menepis pikirannya yang mulai mengingat tentang Shin.

Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan ternyata hanya ada dia, Naruto, dan seorang anak berkacamata hitam dan berjaket hijau gelap yang sudah hadir di kelas itu.

Naruto sepertinya sudah memasukkan komik favoritnya ke dalam tasnya dan ia pun berbalik untuk menghadapi Sai. Ia memang selalu penasaran terhadap segala sesuatu yang baru.

Apalagi mahasiswa baru yang kini duduk di belakangnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau orang mana, Sai?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Aku berasal dari Amegakure," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Oh pantesan aku belum pernah lihat kamu sebelumnya yah? Soalnya kalo kau orang Konoha, pastilah aku tak akan begitu asing melihat wajahmu. Ohya, sebelumnya kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Di Ame University," sahut Sai pendek tanpa keinginan untuk balas bertanya. Dalam hati segera saja ia menyimpulkan kalau teman barunya itu sepertinya tipe suka bertanya macam-macam.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu universitas itu, karena salah seorang sepupunya ada yang kuliah kedokteran di sana.

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah ke Konoha ini? Bukannya Ame University universitas yang sangat bagus?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Rasa penasarannya memang besar.

"Umm.. ada sedikit masalah di sana. Yah, aku rasa kurang etis kalau aku ceritakan detailnya. Maaf ya," kata Sai masih dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oke, no probs! Eh, kalo boleh tahu di Konoha ini kau tinggal dengan ortumu atau sendirian?" Naruto sepertinya memang cocok jadi wartawan. Sayangnya ia malah masuk ke fakultas ekonomi, dan bukannya jurnalistik.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari sini."

"Ohya? Apartemen mana? Rumahku terletak di dekat apartemen White Lake loh," kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku tinggal di Royal Diamond."

Naruto terbeliak tak percaya. Tentu saja. Royal Diamond adalah apartemen mewah yang terkenal sangat mahal. Hanya para bisnismen dan kalangan atas saja yang mampu menyewa flat dia apartemen itu. Menurutnya, apartemen itu terlalu mewah untuk ditinggali seorang mahasiswa. Alhasil ia hanya nyengir sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Waw! Keren! Apa kau tinggal dengan orang lain di sana?"

Sai menggeleng, "Aku tinggal sendiri."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Berikutnya Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan dan kembali menarik keluar komiknya dan mulai membaca lagi sambil menunggu kehadiran dosen.

Sementara itu ruangan satu per satu dan kadang bergerombol, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi memasuki ruang kelas itu. Banyak dari mereka, terutama para gadis melirik sambil bisik-bisik ke arah Sai yang sibuk membaca buku tebal.

Ruangan yang mulai ramai oleh cekikikan kaum hawa itu perlahan menjadi tenang ketika seorang mahasiswa memasuki ruangan itu. Rupanya mahasiswa yang terakhir datang mempunyai semcam kharisma yang mempesonakan sehingga untuk beberapa saat para gadis yang semula bising itu jadi diam terpana.

Dari tempat duduknya yang tepat di belakang Naruto, Sai diam-diam memperhatikan sosok yang baru datang lalu duduk di samping Naruto itu. Ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Targetnya. Sebuah senyum tipis, sekilas terkembang di bibir Sai.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sai pula, sepasang mata biru pirus memperhatikan Sai dengan diam-diam.

"Sasuke, ada anak baru di kelas kita loh," celetuk Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh enggan ke Naruto, dan dari ujung matanya ia menangkap sosok Sai yang duduk di belakang sahabatnya itu.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke, lalu ia menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal favoritnya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau nggak kenalan dulu sama dia eh? Dia dari Ame loh," kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Naruto yang menyeringai lebar. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Sai sebentar. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sai pun menatap ke arah Sasuke. Mata _onyx _bertemu dengan mata _onyx_. SET!

Sai tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Cenderung dingin, ciri khas Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku Sai. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke," kata Sai ramah.

"Hn.." lagi-lagi hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya nyegir melihat dua orang yang agak mirip itu saling berkenalan dengan kaku.

"Hahaha.. kalian lucu juga! Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong kok kalian berdua agak-agak mirip yah? Kek saudara begitu!" celoteh Naruto sambil memandangi Sai dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Jangan ngawur, Naruto!" tukas Sasuke datar.

Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum, lagi-lagi.

Tak lama kemudian dosen pun memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Sai diminta memperkenalkan diri sebentar. Dan di saat itulah Sai bisa memandang ke seluruh penghuni kelasnya. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang terkembang, yang segera menjadi _trademark_-nya. Entah kenapa Sai merasa dunia baru yang dimasukinya kali ini, tidak akan menjadi sekedar misi baginya. Meski begitu, ia tetap memegang teguh semboyan yang diajarkan Kakek dan ia tahu ia tak boleh keluar dari garis yang ditetapkannya.

Neji sedang mengetik _email_ untuk Itachi, ketika kemudian pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk pelan. Neji menghentikan gerak jemarinya yang menekan tuts-tuts keyboard dan sebuah senyum mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Masuklah, Hinata-chan!" kata Neji lembut.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo dengan mata sewarna bunga lavender yang jelita.

Neji berdiri menyambut orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Senyum Neji kian lebar ketika Hinata meletakkan kotak nasi di atas mejanya lalu menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Aku memasak spesial untukmu hari ini, Neji-nii," sebut Hinata sementara kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Neji, sepupunya sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Neji membelai lembut kepala Hinata yang berambut indigo panjang yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, hime. Kau tahu, kalau begini terus aku takut kalau aku akan kena obesitas nih," Neji berkelakar.

Hinata buru-buru melepas pelukannya.

"Uh, Neji-nii! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku kan selalu membuatkan menu yang sehat untukmu," Hinata merengut, manja.

Neji tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas.

"Ahaha, Hinata-chan! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau ini selalu saja serius, eh?"

Hinata yang gemas mencubit pinggang Neji pelan. Alhasil Neji berteriak pura-pura kesakitan. Mata Hinata kemudian melirik ke laptop Neji yang menyala dan sekilas tampak tampilan emailnya.

"Hmm, pasti email buat Itachi-kun deh," sebut Hinata yakin sekali.

Neji mengerjap kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Bukan tidak mungkin aku sedang membalasi email-email dari para fans girl-ku kan?" goda Neji.

Hinata memutar matanya, lalu terkikik pelan.

"Aih, aku baru tahu kalau pasien-pasien di sini pandai ber-internet. Apa ada yang mengajakmu kawin lari, Neji-nii?" Hinata menyambut dengan baik godaan Neji.

Neji tergelak. Selera humor Hinata sepertinya menampakkan kemajuan.

"Ahaha.. jikapun ada, apa kau rela kekasihmu yang tampan ini diculik oleh 'mereka'?" kata Neji lagi dengan narsisnya.

"Ah.. Neji-nii! Sudahlah! Lalu kau akan makan siang di ruangan ini, atau di atap?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan yang penuh kelakar itu.

"Di atap saja. Agar tak ada yang mengganggu kita. Tapi aku selesaikan dulu emailku ya?" Neji lalu kembali duduk dan menghadap laptopnya sementara Hinata mengamatinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kalau Itachi Uchiha seorang perempuan, pastilah Neji sudah memacarinya. Beruntung Neji adalah lelaki normal yang tidak menyukai sesama jenis, sehingga ia lebih memilih Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian Neji sudah menggandeng Hinata menuju atap rumah sakit, yang letaknya tepat di atas ruang kerjanya.

Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja bukanlah gedung tinggi, melainkan hanya berlantai tiga, namun cukup sejuk untuk berada di atapnya yang datar di bagian belakang dimana sengaja ditata dengan bunga-bunga dan sehingga tempat itu menjadi indah dipandang. Dari situ orang bisa melihat pemandangan dengan leluasa. Kalau siang di musim semi seperti saat itu, memang sangat terang namun sejuk alih-alih panas. Lagipula ada sisi dari bagian atap yang berpayung lebar seperti _jumbrela_ dengan bangku kayu panjang di bawahnya. Jadi, memang pilihan yang menyenangkan duduk-duduk di atap seperti itu.

Neji dan Hinata langsung duduk di bangku yang ada. Kemudian sementara Hinata membuka tutup _bento_-nya Neji mulai 'mengganggu' kekasihnya itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di leher Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menggelinjang geli, kemudian berhenti membuka _bento-nya_ dan mengerling tajam pada Neji yang menghadiahinya cengiran tak berdosa.

Ketika Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menegur ulah kekasihnya itu, bibir keras Neji sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Hinata tak mengira akan mendapat ciuman mendadak itu dari Neji, namun kemudian ia menikmatinya dan membiarkan Neji memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata terengah ketika ciuman Neji mendarat di lehernya yang jenjang dan putih itu. Ketika ciuman itu hendak bergerak ke bawah, Hinata buru-buru menahan kepala Neji dengan lembut. Dengan pelan didorongnya dada bidang Neji yang mendesak dadanya sedari tadi.

Kedua lengan kekar Neji masih melingkari tubuh mungil Hinata dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Hinata mendorongnya dan menolaknya. Matanya pun menatap Hinata dengan intens meminta penjelasan.

Hinata tersenyum sementara jemarinya membelai garis rahang Neji yang kokoh.

"Neji-nii," sebutnya pelan dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut itu, "kalau kubiarkan terus, bukan _bento_ ini yang akan kau makan melainkan aku."

Neji tersenyum geli. Dan perlahan melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari tubuh Hinata, sebelum melepaskan sebuah ciuman kilat di tepi bibir Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ah, Hinata memang selalu bersemu merah meskipun mereka sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi justru itu salah satu yang membuat Neji semakin menyukai gadis mungil yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata-chan. Sekarang aku akan patuh. Aa…" Neji membuka mulutnya minta disuapi dan Hinata pun tersenyum geli, menepuk lengan Neji pelan kemudian menyumpit sepotong tahu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut Neji yang segera melahapnya dengan wajah cerah.

Kemudian yang terlihat adalah dokter muda yang tampan itu saling bersuap-suapan menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan kekasihnya yang cantik jelita.

Setelah selesai membereskan kotak _bento_-nya yang sudah kosong bersih dan membungkusnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, Hinata berdiri dan melangkah menuju pagar atap. Ia menebarkan pandangannya ke arah timur rumah sakit di mana nun jauh di sana berdiri dengan kokohnya gunung Konoha yang indah kebiruan.

Neji merangkul Hinata dari belakang. Hinata membelai lengan Neji yang merangkulnya dengan lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan gunung Konoha.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hime?" Neji menyebut Hinata dengan panggilan sayangnya saat serius, karena saat biasa atau bercanda dia menambahkan dengan suffix chan di belakang nama Hinata.

"Entahlah, Neji-nii. Aku merasa tidak enak saja. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," gumam Hinata seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut Hiashi-jisan akan mengetahui hubungan kita? Kalau ya, aku tak akan segan menjelaskan semuanya, hime. Aku akan menikahimu segera kalau diperlukan sebagai bukti keseriusanku," ujar Neji.

Hinata dengan pelan berbalik sehingga kini dia berdiri menghadap Neji dengan jarak enol koma sekian senti alias tubuhnya langsung bersinggungan dengan Neji yamg menatapnya lembut. Tangan Hinata kembali menelusuri garis wajah Neji yang tegas tapi lembut.

"Bukan, bukan itu Neji-nii. Meskipun, yah.. aku memang sedikit khawatir jika _tousan_ tahu. Tapi kurasa itu masih bisa diatasi. Hanya…" Hinata tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Mata abu-abu Neji menatap Hinata heran.

"Hanya apa, hime? Apa kau mendapat mimpi buruk tadi malam eh? Kalau ya, tak perlu kau pikirkan hal itu. Kan mimpi hanya bunga tidur saja, kau tahu itu kan?" Neji membelai lembut pipi Hinata dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku takut, Neji-nii. Karena aku mimpi buruk tentangmu. Ditambah lagi firasatku juga demikian. Aku takut sekali," ulas Hinata.

"Tenanglah, hime. Semua di dunia sudah ada yang mengatur. Percayalah pada-Nya. Dia akan selalu menetapkan yang terbaik untuk semua hambanya," yakin Neji.

Hinata kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Neji. Mencoba mendegarkan detak jantung orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Biasanya dengan memeluk Neji, segala keresahan yang mengganggunya akan lenyap. Dan benar saja karena setelah beberapa saat berpelukan seperti itu, dia bisa merasa jauh lebih baik. Meskipun masih ada sedikit was-was.

"Umm, Neji-nii. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tampak serius sekali tadi soal email itu. Memang ada masalah ya dengan Mikoto-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Neji menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya Hinata sebentar. Lalu berceritalah ia mengenai kejadian yang dialami Mikoto sehari sebelumnya. Dan bagaimana ia memberitahu Sasuke yang ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu dia memberitahu Fugaku-sama dan terakhir Itachi yang masih berada di luar negeri.

Hinata mendengar semua penuturan Neji dengan perhatian penuh. Entah kenapa ia merasa hasrat Neji yang besar untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Yousuke yang disebut oleh Mikoto bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ia tahu benar bagaimana keluarga Uchiha selalu terkesan menutup-nutupi mengenai keadaan Mikoto dari publik. Tentang bagaimana aura misterius dari setiap Uchiha, terlebih Fugaku.

Tetapi Hinata juga tahu, kalau Neji sudah merasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu pasti ia akan berusaha terus menerus dan tak kenal kata menyerah sampai rasa penasarannya itu terjawab tuntas.

"Neji-nii?"

"Ya?"

"Umm… Ano… Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu mencari tahu siapa Yousuke itu. Mungkin saja Mikoto-sama tak sengaja menyebutkannya. Apalagi saat kau bilang bagaimana reaksi Fugaku-sama saat kau beritahu mengenai Yousuke. Sepertinya ada yang dirahasiakan oleh keluarga Uchiha dan tak ingin seorang pun tahu. Dan adalah bukan sebuah kebaikan jika kau terus berusaha mengoreknya," ujar Hinata pelan-pelan.

Neji tersenyum lalu membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir lagi ya? Hime, semua akan baik-baik saja. Keluarga Uchiha kan bukan keluarga asing buat kita. Apalagi aku dan Itachi sudah seperti saudara. Aku yakin aku akan mendapat jawaban yang lebih memuaskan darinya. Makanya aku sengaja menghubunginya lewat email dan tidak menelponnya," terang Neji panjang lebar.

Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya kembali memeluk Neji dengan lebih erat. Seolah ia takut kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

Sore itu Sai memenuhi hasratnya untu berbelanja di toko buku. Setelah beberapa kali tertunda karena kesibukannya, ia akhirnya bisa membeli seperangkat peralatan melukis baru dan beberapa buku pengembangan diri yang diperlukannya untuk memperbaiki caranya bersosialisasi.

Pemuda jangkung itu tampak menawan dengan balutan jeans hitam standar dan atasan _hoody-shirt_ warna abu-abu gelap lalu dengan sepasang kaca mata hitam besar yang menutupi sepasang mata _onyx_-nya. Sai tidak cukup peka kalau penampilannya yang _cool_ itu membuat gadis-gadis yang pelayan toko buku pada _melting_.

Keluar dari toko buku, Sai pun langsung memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan toko buku itu. Dimasukkannya barang-barang yang sudah dibelinya. Lalu setelah mengunci mobilnya lagi, ia melangkah pelan menuju minimarket yang berada di sebelah toko buku. Ia perlu berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan seperti roti tawar, keju, dan selai.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dari mini market itu dengan satu kantong kertas berisi bahan makanan yang diperlukannya. Sementara langkahnya menuju mobil, matanya beredar mengamati sekelilingnya. Dan di saat itulah ia melihat sesosok laki-laki muda berambut coklat panjang yang berusia sekitar lima tahun di atasnya tampak menyebrangi jalan tepat di saat dari arah yang berlawanan (yang sepertinya tidak diketahui si laki-laki berambut panjang itu) melaju sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sai refleks menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Berlari secepat kilat sambil berteriak meneriakkan kata AWAS! Kepada laki-laki itu.

Hanya tingga sepersekian inchi sebelum tubuh laki-laki berambut panjang tertabrak mobil yang melaju gila-gilaan itu, ketika tanpa diduga Sai menyambar tubuhnya, sehingga terhindarlah sebuah kecelakaan maut yang dipastikan akan merenggut nyawa laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

Sai terengah namun cukup sigap untuk segera menoleh ke arah mobil yang hendak menabrak laki-laki yang baru diselamatkannya. Mobil itu telah melesat dari pandangan tepat di saat Sai sudah berhasil merekam nomor polisinya. OT 3412 MU.

Sesaat kemudian Sai bangkit berdiri sambil mengiba-ibaskan debu yang melekat di bajunya.

Dan sebuah tangan putih terulur kepadanya. Sai menoleh dan mendapati tatapan terima kasih dari laki-laki berambut panjang tadi.

Sai menerima tangan itu dan menjabatnya sekilas.

"Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja," Sai berkata datar namun tetap sopan, sebagaimana ia selalu diajarkan untuk berlaku sopan pada orang asing atau untuk mengelabui musuh.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan saya…"

"Saya Sai. Shimaru Sai. Adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk membantu sesama bukan?" Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Saya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja Anda tidak datang tepat waktu. Sungguh, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih, Shimaru-san. Saya berhutang nyawa pada Anda," kata Neji sambil mengamati Sai yang menurut pandangannya usianya sebaya dengan Sasuke. Dan sekejap ia terkesiap. Laki-laki muda di hadapannya itu sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Umm… jangan terlalu sungkan Hyuuga-san. Dan panggil saja saya dengan Sai. Toh saya lebih muda daripada Anda kan?"

"Baiklah, Shi.. maksudku Sai. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu minum kopi. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya, walaupun itu tidak sebanding. Mungkin kita bisa berteman, sepertinya kamu baru di sini, Sai?"

Sai melirik sekilas ke langit yang mulai memendarkan warna petang hari. Mungkin waktu sudah hampir maghrib. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik untuk mengenal Neji, maka ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san.."

"Eits… cukup panggil aku Neji."

"Umm.. baiklah Neji-san. Tapi sebelum itu biar aku perlu melakukan sesuatu ya?" Dan Sai pun menyebrang jalan diikuti Neji yang kemudian mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sai dengan melakukan sesuatu, yaitu memunguti belanjaan Sai yang bertebaran di sekitar mobil Sai di mana tadi ia menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

"Jadi kau dari Amegakure ya? Pantas aku seperti belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Neji lalu menyeruput _cappucino_-nya ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di café tak jauh dari toko buku.

"Hmm, kata-katamu seperti yang diucapkan Naruto padaku," sahut Sai sambil mengaduk pelan _chocoshake_-nya.

"Naruto? Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto kah? Jadi kau sekampus dengan anak itu rupanya."

Mata Sai membeliak sedikit. Begitu kecilkah Konoha hingga semua orang bisa saling kenal seperti itu? Atau hanya kebetulan saja?

"Benar. Yang kumaksud adalah Namikaze Naruto dan kami sekelas. Neji-san mengenalnya?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan putra paman Minato. Ibunya adalah adik dari ibuku. Jadi, kami adalah saudara sepupu. Hmm, berarti kau juga sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke ya?" simpul Neji.

Sai lagi-lagi membeliakkan matanya. Benar, betapa kecil Konoha ini ternyata.

"Begitulah. Apa dia juga ada hubungan kerabat denganmu?" heran Sai.

"Tidak. Tetapi aku cukup mengenalnya karena dia adalah adik sahabat baikku, Itachi Uchiha," jawab Neji dengan tersenyum melihat ekspresi sai yang tampak heran karena ia mengenal teman-teman kelasnya.

DEG! Itachi Uchiha! Sai terkesiap. Apakah ini kebetulan? Ia bertemu dan bahkan baru saj menyelamatkan sahabat baik dari Itachi Uchiha, targetnya dalam misinya kali ini selain Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sai?" Neji menyinggung tangan Sai pelan karena dilihatnya pemuda itu tampak melamunkan sesuatu.

"Oh? Ya?" Sai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya tadi kau sempat melamun. Kenapa?"

"Oh.. itu. Mungkin aku sedikit heran saja ternyata Konoha ini tidak terlalu luas ya karena buktinya Neji-san mengenal teman-teman kelasku," kata Sai sedikit berbohong. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang keterkejutannya kan?

"Ahaha, itu rupanya. Ya, memang Konoha bukan kota besar kok. Mungkin ini takdir ya? Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan teman baru sepupuku. Kuharap kau menyukai kota ini, Sai. Percayalah, Konoha adalah kota yang sangat menyenangkan, tak kalah dengan Ame," bangga Neji.

"Apa Neji-san pernah tinggal di Ame sebelumnya?" Sai heran akan ucapan Neji yang kesannya pernah tinggal di Ame.

"Ya, aku mengambil kuliah kedokteran di sana, Ame University. Jadi, kita bisa dibilang satu almamater juga walau beda jurusan," jawab Neji.

Sai mengangguk.

"Hmm, jadi sekarang ini Neji-san bekerja di rumah sakit atau di klinik sendiri?"

"Aku masih harus magang di rumah sakit sampai satu-dua tahun mendatang sebelum mendapat ijin mendirikan klinik sendiri, Sai."

"Apa Neji-san bekerja di KCH(Konoha Central Hospital)?"

"Bukan di KCH. Aku ini dokter penyakit jiwa, Sai. Jadi aku bekerja di Konoha Healing and Counseling (KHC)."

"Wah, kalau begitu kalau aku ada masalah kejiwaan, aku bisa konsultasi dengan Neji-san ya?" ucap Sai serius tapi Neji menganggapnya sebagai gurauan.

"Ahaha, kau ada-ada saja Sai. Tubuhmu sehat, jadi jiwamu pasti jauh lebih sehat. _Men sana en corpore sano_, right?" Neji tersenyum.

Sai balas tersenyum. _Tidak selalu dalam tubuh yang sehat ada jiwa yang sehat_, _Neji_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali-kali mengunjungi Neji-san di KHC. Untuk konsultasi atau sekedar ingin bertemu. Ya, karena aku masih belum punya banyak teman."

"Tentu saja, Sai. Kau boleh datang ke KHC atau ke rumahku sekalian. Ini kartu namaku," Neji kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menarik dompetnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Sai.

"Terima kasih, Neji-san," ucap Sai sambil menerima kartu nama itu lalu memasukkannya ke dompetnya sendiri.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Sai," tukas Neji.

Sai tersenyum lagi, tipis.

"Aaa.. sepertinya waktu sudah hampir malam, aku pamit dulu Neji-san. Dan, kalau boleh aku kasih saran, berhati-hatilah. Tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu. Mobil yang tadi nyaris menabrakmu itu, menurutku melakukannya bukan tanpa rencana," akhirnya Sai mengeluarkan kesimpulan yang sejak tadi dipendamnya atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Neji.

Neji mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Heran atas ucapan Sai.

"Apa maksudmu ada orang yang ingin mencelakaiku? Begitu?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Begitulah, Neji-san. Dan karena tadi usahanya bisa kita gagalkan. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mencoba dengan cara lain. Kuharap itu tidak terjadi sih. Karena Neji-san adalah orang yang baik. Oke, aku pergi dulu. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Neji-san." Selesai berkata demikian Sai pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Neji yang tercenung oleh kata-katanya.

"Itachi?" Neji tak bisa menyembuntikan rasa kagetnya ketika ia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Itachi berdiri didekat jendela.

Itachi tersenyum.

Berikutnya kedua sahabat itu saling berangkulan sebagaimana dilakukan oleh dua orang saudara yang telah lama tak bertemu. Dan memang hubungan Itachi dengan Neji sudah seperti saudara. Mereka telah berteman sejak kecil dan persahabatan mereka kian menguat siring waktu dimana kini keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

"Kapan kau tiba di Konoha?" tanya Neji setelah melepaskan rangkulannya dan keduanya duduk.

Itachi duduk di atas kursi kerja Neji sementara Neji duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm… mungkin setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Itachi sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Berarti kau baru saja tiba dan langsung kemari?" tanya Neji nyaris tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan mampir kemana dulu eh Neji?" Itachi mengerling.

"Yaa… aku hanya merasa tak enak saja pada Hana…" goda Neji menyebut nama kekasih Itachi.

Wajah Itachi sedikit _blushing_ ketika sahabatnya itu menyebut nama kekasihnya. Ah, Neji memang tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Hmm, hampir semuanya, tepatnya. Karena tentu saja ia punya rahasia yang tak bisa dibaginya dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Neji sekalipun. Tapi, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan membaginya dengan Neji. Sebuah rahasia yang sangat rahasia tentang keluarganya.

"Neji, bagaimana dengan Ibuku? Apa dia menyebut kembali nama Yousuke itu?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Neji menggeleng.

"Sejak hari itu sampai hari ini, Ibumu belum berkata-kata lagi. Jadi, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Yousuke?" tanggap Neji dengan serius.

Itachi memandang Neji sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Tampak berat sekali ia mengeluarkan kata-katanya kali ini.

"Ada apa Itachi? Apa nama Yousuke itu kau kenal? Kalau memang iya, ceritakan padaku. Karena ini demi Ibumu juga," ucap Neji.

"Neji, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan ini padamu. Karena ini melanggar etika. Kau tahu, ini berkaitan dengan rahasia keluarga kami. Tapi, karena kau bilang ini demi Ibuku.. mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagiku menceritakannya padamu," tutur Itachi.

Neji mengangguk. Fokus sepenuhnya pada Itachi.

Itachi pun melanjutkan penuturannya,

"Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa itu Yousuke sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin, ia adalah kembaran Sasuke yang hilang."

Neji terbeliak kaget. Itachi sudah menduga reaksi Neji itu, makanya dia sengaja menghentikan perkataannya lagi, menunggu respon dari sahabat sekaligus dokter dari ibunya itu.

"Kembaran Sasuke yang hilang?" Neji mengulang kata-kata Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin tidak benar-benar hilang, Neji. Lebih tepatnya, dihilangkan. Keberadaannya disingkirkan oleh ayahku, yang dengan konyolnya mempercayai ramalan dan anjuran bodoh paranormal busuk seperti Madara. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian itu sebenarnya sampai lima tahun kemudian, setelah Sasuke berusia lima tahun. Ibuku tak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Madara. Dan aku rasa selanjutnya kau bisa menebaknya." Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah mendung.

Neji terpaku di tempat duduknya. Terlalu shock untuk merespon. Tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Ditariknya napad panjang lalu perlahan menghembuskannya.

"Ini sungguh di luar dugaan, Itachi. Jadi, jika demikian halnya, maka Yousuke itu sudah mati?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Ayahku menyuruh orang menculiknya dan membunuhnya begitu ia dilahirkan. Dengan pengaruhnya, ia memerintahkan dokter di rumah sakit yang membantu persalinan Ibu untuk mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari kembar yang dilahirkannya tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Jadi, kurasa Yousuke itu memang nama kembaran Sasuke yang disingkirkan. Karena saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan melahirkan bayi kembar, Ibuku sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk kedua janin itu, Sasuke dan Yousuke. Ia sering menceritakan padaku hal itu. Sejauh ini, begitulah data yang bisa aku peroleh," papar Itachi.

Neji terdiam. Kalau bukan Itachi yang menceritakannya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak akan percaya kalau keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia sekelam itu. Bahwa penderitan Mikoto disebabkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Itachi, kalau bukan kau yang menceritakan hal ini, aku mungkin tidak akan percaya. Ini sungguh mengejutkanku. Aku tak mengira kalau Paman Fugaku bisa… Ah, tapi memangnya apa yang dikatakan Madara pada beliau?"

"Orang gila itu bilang kalau lahir kembar dalam keluarga Uchiha akan membawa malapetaka dan kehancuran bagi kelangsungan bisnis Uchiha. Ia memberikan bukti berupa catatan sejaran dari keluarga dari generasi Uchiha sebelumya yang mengalami kehancuran setelah mendapat anak kembar laki-laki. Juga bukti manuskrip rahasia klan Uchiha yang menuliskan hal itu. Padahal itu kejadian ratusan tahun silam, dimana negara ini masih berbentuk kerajaan kuno. Entah bagaimana Ayahku bisa menelannya mentah-mentah dan melaksanakan semua yang dianjurkan Madara," geram Itachi meski intonasi suaranya masih datar.

Neji menunduk. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakan hal ini padaku sejak dulu, Ita?"

"Karena aku masih belum yakin apa memang begitu, Neji. Dan mulanya aku berpikir, bahwa demi keluarga Uchiha sendiri, akan lebih baik membiarkan rahasia itu terkubur dalam-dalam. Sampai aku membaca emailmu, tentang Ibu yang menyebut Yousuke. Aku mendapat firasat, bahwa mungkin…mungkin saja Ibu mendapat penglihatan kalau putranya yang malang itu masih hidup." Itachi lalu berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri jendela.

Neji mengikuti gerakan Itachi. Diletakkan tangannya di bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Itachi. Ini semua pasti berat bagimu. Jadi, kau akan menyelidiki keberadaan Yousuke?"

Itachi menoleh dan menatap Neji lekat, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sampai pada pemikiran bahwa jika aku tetap berakting seolah tak ada apa-apa, maka itu sangat kejam bagi Ibu dan Yousuke, Neji. Tetapi, dengan begini aku juga secara langsung atau tak langsung akan melawan Ayahku sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui semua ini," kata Itachi dengan senyum pahit.

"Aku mendukungmu, Itachi. Bukan bermasud untuk melawan Ayahmu, tapi hanya menguak kebenaran saja. Dan bukankah serapi-rapinya bangkai ditutupi, akan tercium juga bau busuknya?" Neji berfilsafat.

Itachi kembali mengangguk.

"Kau benar, sobat. Tapi, aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam hal ini. Cukup kau mengetahui hal ini saja. Dan jangan bilang pada siapapun, termasuk Sasuke."

"Tetapi aku sahabatmu, Itachi. Dan Ibumu adalah pasienku, tanggung jawabku. Aku tentu harus terlibat," Neji keberatan.

"Neji, ini bukan masalah kecil. Kau akan berhadapan dengan Ayahku dan orang-orangnya. Mungkin saja nyawamu akan jadi taruhannya."

Neji terkesiap. Namun ia segera menampilkan keberaniannya sebagai seorang pria dewasa.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, Itachi. Aku tak gentar meski nyawaku jadi taruhannya. Lagipula, kurasa Paman Fugaku sudah mencurigaiku. Aku belum bilang padamu ya, kalau aku sudah mencoba mengorek keterangan mengenai Yousuke darinya dan dia terdengar _shock_ dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menganggap perkataan Bibi Mikoto," terang Neji santai tapi serius.

Giliran Itachi yang terkesiap. Ditatapnya Neji sekilas, dan dia mendesah.

"Ah, Neji!"

Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dan tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu mulai sekarang!" kata Itachi tegas.

"Kau tahu, kemarin sore Sai juga mengatakn hal serupa padaku," sahut Neji megingat Sai.

"Sai?" Itachi mengerutkan kening.

"Ya, dia adalah pemuda yang menyelamatkan aku dari kecelakaan mobil yang nyaris merenggut nyawaku. Kau tahu, dia bahkan bilang bahka mobil yang nyaris menabrakku itu melakukannya bukan tanpa rencana," jelas Neji.

Wajah putih Itachi memucat.

"Kurang ajar! Itu pasti suruhan ayah yang hendak menyingkirkanmu, Neji. Tak kusangka dia akan bertindak secepat ini," geram Itachi dalam intonasi yang tetap terjaga meski kedua tangannya mengepal.

Neji terbeliak kaget akan kesimpulan Itachi.

Ketegangan meliputi kedua orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Neji," kata Itachi setelah beberapa saat diam.

Neji menggeleng.

"Kau tak punya salah padaku, Itachi. Ini resiko yang harus aku terima dari keputusanku sendiri," sahut Neji sambil menepuk pundak Itachi pelan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk Paman dan Bibi." Itachi lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar diikuti tatapan Neji.

Ino begitu senang ketika Sasuke mendadak mendatanginya malam itu. Padahal sejak mereka jadian beberapa lalu, Sasuke tak pernah mau ia ajak ke rumahnya. Yang lebih membuat Ino senang lagi adalah karena Sasuke datang di saat yang tepat. Saat ia sedang sendirian di rumah karena orang tuanya tengah ke Amegakure mengurus bisnis bunga keluarga.

Tetapi sepertinya tak sebaik yang dipikirkan Ino.

Sasuke memang langsung memeluk dan menciuminya. Namun, Ino merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_ dan hanya menjadikan dia pelarian. Karena walaupun ia senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu, namun ia tahu Sasuke melakukannya bukan karena cinta atau ingin. Tapi lebih karena sebuah pelampiasan semata.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-kun!" bisik Ino sambil menahan tangisnya ketika Sasuke mulai mengecupi lehernya. Mereka berdua sudah berada di kamarnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Ino dari pelukannya dengan enggan dan mengangkat bibirnya dari kulit leher Ino. Kemudian mata _onyx_-nya menatap Ino tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sayangnya Sasuke tak cukup peka untuk memahami perasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah ini bukan yang pertama? Atau kau keberatan?"

"Tapi ini yang peratama kau menciumku seperti ini, Sasuke-kun. Ini kali pertama kau masuk ke kamarku. Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya hanya karena kau sedang _bad mood_. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sekedar pelampiasanmu," tutur Ino lalu menunduk, dan air matanya pun jatuh berderai membasahi pipinya yang putih. Bahunya bergerak-gerak karena terisak.

Sasuke tercekat. Ia belum pernah melihat Ino menagis di depannya. Selama ini yang ia tahu dari Ino adalah gadis itu seorang yang selalu ceria dan penuh senyum. Mau tak mau Sasuke merasa bersalah. Karena dalam hati ia mengakui semua penuturan Ino. Ia memang sedang _bad mood_ oleh masalah keluarganya.

Merasa bersalah ia pun menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu membasahi dadanya dengan air matanya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya keduanya hanya saling berpelukan dengan diam.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf karna aku malah membuatmu kian buruk saja," ucap Ino setelah tangisnya berhenti.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu. Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, tempatmu membagi suka dan duka. Kau boleh bercerita apa saja padaku. Kau boleh mengadukan apapun padaku. Yah, walaupun aku ini sering menyebalkan tetapi kau bisa mengandalkan aku kok," tutur Ino sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Ia lalu berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap sulit ditebak.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ino."

Dan dengan demikian Sasuke keluar diikuti tatapan sendu Ino. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu pergi begitu saja. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya Ino masih terluka karena bukan hanya karena sikap Sasuke barusan, melainkan juga karena ia tahu Sasuke masih mencintai gadis lain, Hinata Hyuuga. Tetapi karena Hinata lebih memilih Neji, makanya Sasuke yang patah hati menerimanya.

Pada mulanya, Ino merasa menjadi wanita yang dipilih Sasuke, apapun alasannya, pasti akan menjadi sangat berbahagia karena segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tetapi ketika ia mulai menjalani hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ternyata rasanya hambar sekali. Ternyata, setelah sekian waktu berlalu, Ino masih belum mampu menakhlukkan hati Sasuke Uchiha. Dan itu membuatnya tidak merasakan sama sekali apa yang dinamakan kehangatan cinta. Tetapi ia terus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Menoba berbahagia dan menunjukkan pada setiap orang betapa ia berbahagia dengan Sasuke. Namun Ino sadar, betapa ia melukai dirinya sendiri dengan bertingkah seperti itu. Hubungan yang hanya berdasar cinta sepihak, meskipun bergelimang dengan segala predikat 'wah' dari seorang Uchiha, ternyata tetap saja menyiksa.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Direbahkannya tubuhnya kembali ke temapt tidur. Mata biru _saphire_-nya nanar menatap langit-langit sebelum kemudian terpejam.

Sebulan telah berlalu. Neji terus fokus pada usahanya untuk membangkitkan kesadaran Mikoto. Sementara Itachi, di sela-sela kesibukan bisnisnya mencari data-data mengenai orang-orang yang terlibat dalam penyigkiran adiknya, Yousuke belasan tahun silam. Mereka berdua melakukannya serapi mungkin agar tak ada orang yang tahu, terutama orang-orang kepercayaan Fugaku. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, tetap tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya.

Dalam waktu itu semua juga berjalan normal. Tak ada 'serangan' yang dikhawatirkan Itachi yang akan mencelakakan Neji. Meskipun begitu, ia selalu meminta Neji untuk bersikap waspada.

Sementara itu, kehidupan di kampus berjalan semakin baik untuk Sai. Ia mulai dekat dengan Naruto dan bahkan Sasuke. Seperti kali ini, mereka bertiga berada dalam satu kelompok untuk membuat makalah sebagai salah satu syarat mengikuti ujian semester.

Seperti sore itu, Sai dan Naruto bertandang ke rumah mewah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Karena tugas kali ini harus ditulis tangan, sehingga Naruto yang mencari bahannya dan Sasuke yang menyusunnya lalu Sai yang punya tulisan tangan super rapi dan indah1 didaulat untuk menulis tugas itu.

Naruto yang ramai adalah pencair suasana bagi Sai dan Sasuke yang tergolong agak sulit untuk berekspresi dan berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan baik di garasi, Sai turun dari monilnya mengikuti langkah cepat Naruto yang penuh semangat. Tidak diketahui oleh Naruto, bahwa Sai diam-diam sangat memperhatikan keadaan kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu.

Seorang pelayan yang sudah tua membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan sepertinya pelayan itu sudah mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Terbukti dari caranya menanggapi sapaan Naruto yang ceria.

Pandangan mata pelayan yang bernama Tonbei itu kemudian beralih pada Sai yang tenang menganggukkan kepalanya menyapanya. Sai melihat tatapan terkejut di mata tua itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Sasuke! Oi! Turun oi!" teriak Naruto setelah Tonbei berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Hampir dua bulan mengenal Naruto, ia sudah mafhum sekali tingkah konyol pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu.

Bukan Sasuke yang muncul kemudian, melainkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mirip Sasuke.

Naruto jadi salting ketika dilihatnya ayah sahabatnya yang tampak kaku dan sangat formal itu.

"Oh.. hai Paman Fugaku. Maaf, aku kira tadi paman tak ada, hehehe," Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa Naruto. Sasuke di kamarnya, kau boleh langsung masuk ke sana. Ohya, apa dia teman barumu?" Fugaku menoleh ke arah Sai.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sai juga menatap ke mata hitam itu. Aneh! Adalah kesan yang langsung didapat Sai ketika ia bersitatap dengan mata itu meski sekejap kemudian ia sudah tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, menyapa ayah Sasuke itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ya benar Paman. Ini Sai, teman baru kami. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami mau ke kamar Sasuke dulu ya Paman. Jaa.." Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sai dan setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai atas. Meski demikian, Sai masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Fugaku menerpa punggungnya seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauh.

Naruto benar-benar kasar, setidaknya begitulah Sai berpendapat. Tapi toh dia menyukainya. Naruto sangat unik dan menyenangkan.

Seperti ketika dengan tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar itu.

Pintu pun terbuka dan tampillah Sasuke dari balik pintu dengan tampang siap membunuh Naruto.

"Hoah… Sasuke! Lama sekali sih buka pintunya! Ngapain aja tadi di kamar sih? Tadi kan kami udah bilang mau kemari!" cerocos Naruto sambil melenggang melewati Sasuke yang sudah payah menahan tangannya untuk tidak menjitak kepala Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian ketiga pemuda itu pun sudah duduk di atas karpet yang terbentang di lantai dekat tempat tidur Sasuke yang besar. Untungnya kamar Sasuke sangat bersih dan rapi, sehingga cukup nyaman untuk dipakai belajar bersama.

"Haus nih! Kau nggak kasih kami minum ya Sasuke? Sungguh tuan rumah yang buruk kau ini!" ucap Naruto sambil menggeliatkan badannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Tapi toh ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju telpon yang tergantung di dinding. Kemudian dengan enggan dia mulai menelpon pelayan untuk menyuruhnya membawakan minuman ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita yang masih muda membawakan tiga gelas penuh jus tomat ke hadapan mereka. Mata Naruto melebar mendapat suguhan minuman yang tak disukainya itu.

"Oh Sasuke! Kau pikir aku manika tomat sepertimu ya?" gerutu Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak mau minum ya sudah!" sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Jus tomat baik untuk kulit lho Naruto," celetuk Sai yang dari tadi diam, tak lupa memberikan senyum hambarnya. Diraihnya gelasnya dan mulai meminum jus itu. Demikian pula dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus.

"Perduli amat! Aku kan laki-laki!" kesal Naruto sambil mengangkatgelasnya lalu meneguk jus tomat yang tadi diprotesnya itu hingga hampir habis.

Sai tersenyum. Dan Sasuke mendengus melihat kelakuan Naruto yang sudah biasa baginya itu.

"Hmm.. tenyata tak seburuk yang aku kira! Hahaha… lumayan Sasuke! Yosh! Kalo begini aku sudah siap ngerjain tugasnya! Ganbatte!" celoteh Naruto sambil meletakkan gelasnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sai maupun Sasuke.

Dan tak lama kemudian ketiga pemuda itu pun disibukkan dengan penyusunan makalah tulis tangan. Sesekali hanya terdengar celotehan Naruto mengenai hal-hal yang tak penting.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat dalam pembuatan makalah itu, akhirnya ketiganya bisa bernapas lega ketika mereka berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Tulisan tangan sai benar-benar indah dan rapi. Jauh dari kesan tulisan tangan anak laki-laki yang biasanya agak jelek. Sasuke sendiri cukup mengaguminya, eski ia tak menunjukkannya.

"Oke, karena sudah selesai, kami sekarang pamit pulang dulu. Begitu kan Naruto?" Sai menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kita gak makan bareng aja? Laper nih!" sahut Naruto asal.

"Hmm… baiklah. Aku traktir kalo begitu. Kau juga mau kan Sasuke?" Sai ganti menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah!"Jawaban singkat Sasuke itu menandakan bahwa ia bersedia ikut.

"Eh.. Sasuke. Tadi aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, tapi kok aku tak melihat ibumu?" celetuk Sai ketika mereka bertiga mulai menuruni tangga.

Wajah Sasuke sekejap berubah. Tampak sangat tidak senang disinggung soal itu. Lalu,

"Ibuku sakit," jawabnya dingin.

Sai terpana sesaat. Merasa tergetar dengan reaksi Sasuke. Ia hendak bertanya lagi, namun sodokan Naruto di tulang iganya membuatnya segera mengerti bahwa ia tak boleh bertanya-tanya lagi. _Well, aku bisa menyelidikinya nanti! Aneh juga kenapa Kakek tak memberiku data lengkap mengenai keluarga Uchiha!_

Ketiga pemuda itu lalu pergi ke sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke dengan menggunakan mobil Sai.

Naruto agak kecewa karena di café itu tak menyediakan menu ramen, namun kemudian ia cukup senang karena ada _crispy chicken steak_ yang setidaknya disukainya. Sementara Sai dan Sasuke secara kebetulan memesan menu yang sama _red soup_ yang kental dengan paduan potongan-potongan roti tawar goreng. Sasuke tentu saja suka _red soup_ yang memang dominan oleh tomat dan saus tomat itu. Sementara Sai, ia hanya asal pesan saja dan tak tahu jika akan memesan menu sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memandangi aku dan Sai seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke jengah ketika dilihatnya Naruto tampak memandanginya secara bergantian.

"Enggak.. cuman aneh saja. Melihat kalian berdua duduk berdampingan seperti ini, jadi tampak semakin mirip aja. Coba kau potong rambut sependek punya Sai atau Sai membuat gaya rambutnya sepertimu, pasti deh kalian jadi kayak anak kembar!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

Sai dan Sasuke tercekat, tapi kemudian keduanya segera menepiskan perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul oleh pernyataan asal Naruto itu dan kembali bersikap wajar.

"Kau jangan ngawur, Naruto!" tukas Sasuke datar.

Sai diam saja. Menikmati supnya seolah sangat menikmatinya. Meskipun dalam benaknya ia masih memikirkan perkataan konyol Naruto barusan.

"Wah, kalain rupanya di sini juga ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara menghampiri mereka. Ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara. Dan reaksi yang kemudian ditampilkan tiga pemuda itu sangatlah berlainan.

Naruto berdiri dan menyambut orang yang baru datang itu dengan riang dan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hoehoe, Itachi-nii. Lama sekali tak ketemu? Apa kabar eh? Wah pasti ini mau kencan deh!" cerocos Naruto dengan ramainya hingga beberapa pengunjung café lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka.

Itachi Uchiha. Orang yang baru datang itu, tersenyum menanggapi cerocosan Naruto yang baginya sudah biasa.

"Kau ada-ada saja Naruto. Ah, kenapa cuma ada laki-laki saja di sini? Sasuke! Dan siapa dia, teman baru kalian ya?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sai yang sempat terpana memandangnya.

"Ohyah.. Dia memang teman baru kami. Namanya Sai," jawab Naruto.

Sai tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya pada Itachi yang berpostur sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Itachi-sama."

Itachi tersenyum ramah.

"Panggil saja aku Itachi, atau Itachi-nii, seperti Naruto memanggilku Sai."

Sai kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sai.. sepertinya aku pernah dengar namamu sebelumnya. Ah… iya. Apa kamu mengenal Neji Hyuuga?"

"Err.. yah. Aku baru mengenalnya sebenarnya," jawab Sai.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu secara pribadi karena telah menyelamatkan sahabatku itu dari kecelakaan, Sai!" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.

Sai menyambut tangan Itachi dan keduanya pun berjabatan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan Itachi.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Bukan hal yang besar, Itachi," kata Sai agak rikuh.

"Eh, maksudmu apa Itachi-nii? Ada apa dengan Neji?" Naruto yang kaget menyela bertanya.

"Tidak Naruto, hanya beberapa waktu lalu Neji hampir celaka ditabrak mobil, untunglah ada Sai yang menyelamatkannya," terang Itachi sambil kembali memandang Sai.

"Haa? Sai! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang soal ini padaku?" Naruto menoleh pada Sai agak histeris.

Sai hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja acara kalian! Aku pegi dulu ya? Jaa.." Itachi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu.

Naruto dan Sai kembali duduk sementara Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk diam tak perduli ternyata sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Wah, Sasuke… cepat juga kau makannya eh? Kapan-kapan kalau ada lomba makan tomat dan sebangsanya kau perlu ikut deh keknya!" seloroh Naruto garing.

Sasuke tak menyahut melainkan meneguk jus tomatnya. Lagi-lagi. Sasuke memang paling suka rasa tomat dan tak pernah bosan meskipun setiap hari memakannya.

Sementara benak Sai berkelebatan tak karuan. Ia tak mengira akan bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha begitu saja. Meski kakak-adik, tapi sepertinya Itachi lebih hangat dan ramah daripada Sasuke. Tetapi kedua-duanya adalah target yang harus dieliminasi olehnya kali ini. Tugas dari Kakek yang sebenarnya sering membuatnya heran. Karena sejak ia dimasukkan Kakek dalam ANBU Ne, tugasnya adalah membantu kepolisian menangkap penjahat-penjahat yang bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti mafia-mafia yang sulit dicari bukti kesalahannya.

Dalam misinya sebelumnya ia memang diberi wewenang untuk membunuh penjahat-penjahat itu dalam keadaan terdesak dan untuk perlindungan diri. Namun kali ini Kakek hanya menyuruhnya membunuh kedua Uchiha muda itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sai tentu saja tak bisa bertanya mengapa, karena hal itu berarti pelanggaran. Dalam ANBU Ne, kata-kata Kakek adalah kuasa mutlak sehingga setiap anggota, termasuk dirinya hanya berkewajiban menjalankan setiap perintah dan tak ada alasan untuk mengetahui mengapa. Itulah sebagain doktrin yang selama ini diterimanya dalam asuhan Kakek yang sangat otoriter.

Sai mendesah pelan. Apakah hatinya melemah karena pergaulannya selama beberapa waktu ini dengan teman-teman barunya itu?

Sasuke menoleh heran.

"Kau kenapa Sai?" tanyanya.

Sai menggeleng. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin ia memberitahu kegalauan di benaknya pada orang yang justru adalah targetnya kan?

Malam itu Sai kesulitan untuk tidur. Sore tadi ia baru saja menerima telepon dari Kakek. Memberikan perintah secara mendadak untuk mempercepat penyelesaian misi, dari tiga bulan menjadi dua bulan. Jadi, Sai diperintahkan untuk segera mengeliminasi alias membunuh kedua Uchiha muda itu dalam dalam jangka waktu seminggu.

"_Ada sedikit perubahan dalam misimu kali ini Sai! Aku pikir tiga bulan terlalu lama. Jadi, segera bereskan keduanya minggu ini. Selagi Itachi masih ada di Konoha. Lakukan semuanya dengan rapi seperti biasanya! Jangan sampai gagal!"_

Kata-kata Kakek terngiang kembali di telinga Sai, anehnya terasa seperti jarum-jarum yang menusuk setiap pembuluh darahnya. Perih.

Mungkin semuanya jauh lebih mudah jika dia langsung membunuh mereka tanpa mengenalnya dan berbaur dengan mereka lebih dahulu. Strategi Kakek memang sulit dimengerti olehnya. Memerintahkannya melakukan pembunuhan dari dalam, menyamar sebagai teman agar dapat membunuh tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Sai berpikir lagi. Tentang cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Banyak cara. Ia bisa menaruh racun di makanan atau minuman mereka, memutus tali rem mobil, menabrak, atau membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri dengan senjata.

Sai menghela napas panjang, lalu duduk. Tiba-tiba merasa sesak di dadanya ketika memikirkan hal itu. Ia sendiri heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia semakin bisa merasakan emosinya.

**TBC**

_Sampai di sini dulu ficnya, mohon review demi perbaikan fic ini. Dan mungkinada yang berkenan memberikan saran bagaimana fic ini ke depannya? Dilanjut ato gak usah?_

_Reviews diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame diterima dengan tangan mengepal (?) Hehehehehe… just kidding..^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saya akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned!

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

A/N : Di sini pemaparan usia masing-masing chara ada perbedaan dengan versi Canon.. (tentu saja) :D

Sai, Sasuke, Naruto dkk. Adalah sebaya, berusia 19 tahun. Lalu Itachi, Gaara, dan Neji adalah sebaya yaitu berusia 24 tahun..

_Buat dua pereview chapter sebelumnya aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih.. *mbungku-mbungkuk* ^^ __**~kasih coklat ke Aimee-chan dan Uchiha-chan~**_

**:D ==== ENJOY ==== :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sai perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya untuk kemudian duduk bersila dan meletakkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di atas lututnya. Matanya kemudian memejam. Detik berikutnya ia telah larut dalam meditasinya, menenangkan diri.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tak ada lagi suara-suara yang teerdengar di telinga Sai

selain suara angin yang berdesir di luar menggerakkan ranting-rating pohon. Flat tempatnya tinggal berada di tengah kota, sehingga tak ada suara jangkrik ataupun hewan malam yang bisa terjangkau oleh telinganya.

Sai perlahan membuka matanya ketika didengarnya langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Tepat ketika ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tirainya sengaja ia biarkan terbuka ia melihat sesosok yang sudah tak asing baginya berdiri tegap sambil bersedekap.

Sai terkesiap sesaat sebelum ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang mengarah ke balkon di depan kamarnya.

Mulutnya baru saja hendak terbuka menyapa pemilik mata biru pirus yang bertamu di flatnya secara misterius itu, ketika sebuah kalimat dingin lebih dulu terluncur dari si misterius itu.

"Terkejut dengan kedatanganku eh, Sai?"

Sai tersenyum tipis. Langkah kakinya mendekat, hingga kini ia hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja dari tamunya itu.

"Setidaknya sebuah kejutan yang tidak buruk untukku di malam buta seperti ini, Gaara."

Berikutnya Gaara maju selangkah lebih dekat, lalu kedua tangan kekarnya mengulur dan merangkum kedua pipi pucat Sai dan detik berikutnya Sai bisa merasakan napas Gaara yang hangat merasuk ke tubuhnya melalui rongga mulutnya.

"Lepaskan Gaara!" engah Sai ketika Gaara mulai bergerak lebih jauh. Didorongnya dada bidang Gaara yang mendesak tubuhnya.

Tetapi tenaga Gaara lebih besar darinya dan itu membuat Sai sedikit kewalahan. Tubuhnya kemudian didekap Gaara dan didorong kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"Gaara! Hentikan!" Sai akhirnya berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara sekuatnya. Dan berhasil, Gaara terpelanting ke belakang sebelum akhirnya terjerembab di lantai.

Sai berdiri dan merapikan baju tidurnya. Lalu menatap Gaara yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?"

Gaara perlahan bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan beralih duduk di kursi kerja Saii yang terletak di belakangnya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku masih menginginkanmu, Sai!" jawab Gaara dengan tersenyum simpul.

Sai menghela napas.

"Gaara… aku tak mau berdebat lagi soal ini. Semua hal antara kita adalah kesalahan. Dan kita telah sepakat mengakhirinya. Aku rasa kau bahkan lebih mengerti itu daripada aku."

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku kembali lagi kan ke sini. Memintamu untuk kembali," terang Gaara dengan nada tertekan.

"Maaf Gaara. Tapi keputusanku tak akan berubah. Hubungan kita tak punya masa depan. Tak punya arah selain pada kehancuran dan kesia-siaan. Segalanya harus diakhiri. Lagipula kita sudah setuju untuk berteman bukan?" ujar Sai, nada suaranya yang semula dingin menjadi lembut. Bagaimanapun ia pernah berbagi rasa dengan pria muda yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

Gaara menyumpah pelan.

"Tch.. Bicaramu memuakkan, Sai! …. Oke, jadi kau sudah menemukannya, wanita dalam mimpimu itu?" tanya Gaara sinis. Alasan Sai dulu ketika memutuskan hubungan mereka adalah mimpi-mimpi yang didapat Sai tentang seorang wanita yang sama. Sebuah alasan yang dianggap Gaara sangat konyol untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah hampir setahun berjalan.

Sai menggeleng. Faktanya, kini bahkan wanita yang pernah sembilan kali mendatanginya dalam mimpi itu, tak pernah lagi hadir dalam mimpinya sejak ia berada di Konoha.

"Apa alasanmu ke Konoha hanya untuk hal ini?" Sai mengalihkanpembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau pikir aku juga tengah menjalankan misi bodoh macam yang kau jalankan sekarang eh?" jawab Gaara sarkastis.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya rupanya," desah Sai sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kalau kau justru jatuh hati pada targetmu itu Sai? Kudengar dua Uchiha itu cukup menawan," ucapnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Gaara! Cukup! Aku malas bicara denganmu jika pikiranmu masih saja mengarah pada hal seperti itu! Dan berhenti mengikuti aku! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau bahkan menyamar untuk ikut di kelasku," tukas Sai kembali jengkel, meskipun nada suaranya terdengar masih datar-datar saja.

Gaara berdecak. Tampak puas menggoda mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, baiklah Sai! Aku sebenarnya datang hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Mata Sai melebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sai.. apa kau pikir Uchiha Fugaku membiarkan anak-anaknya bergaul dengan sembarang orang?" Gaara malah balik tanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, Uchiha tua itu mengirimkan mata-mata untuk menyelidikiku?"

"Entah ya… Hanya tadi, aku melihat dua orang berjas hitam keluar dari kawasan apartemen ini. Dilihat dari tindak-tanduknya mereka berdua tampak lebih mirip _spy agent_ daripada penghuni apartemen ini."

Sai terkesiap. Jika Gaara bisa berkata demikian, pastilah memang sedang ada yang tak beres. Sai tahu benar bahwa kejelian Gaara jauh di atas rata-rata, apalagi dengan pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun bergabung di ANBU. Gaara bisa dengan cepat mengamati sebuah keadaan dan menarik kesimpulan yang hampir selalu tepat. Dan lagi, ia sangat lihai dalam memperoleh data-data tentang segala sesuatu.

"Mungkin juga mereka bagian dari orang-orang yang berencana membunuh Neji, namun tanpa sengaja aku menyelamatkannya sehingga mereka mengira aku perlu diwaspadai," kata Sai memberikan opsi lain.

"Neji? Bukankah itu dokter yang merawat Nyonya Uchiha?" pertanyaan Gaara itu justru membuat Sai terkejut. Ia memang belum sempat untuk menyelidiki mengenai keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Karena hal itu menurutnya tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan keberhasilan misinya.

"Kau tahu tentang Mikoto-sama?"

"Yah! Apa boleh buat, aku sudah menyelidiki semua tentang Uchiha sejak kau belum datang kemari. Mikoto mengalami gangguan jiwa entah karena apa dan sudah dirawat di KHC sejak anak-anaknya masih kecil."

Sai tertegun. Di benaknya kembali terbayang reaksi Sasuke saat ia menanyakan padanya tentang ibunya. Pantas saja, saat itu Sasuke tampak enggan sekali bercerita tentang ibunya.

"Jadi, boleh kubilang.. misimu kali ini tidak hanya bodoh, Sai. Namun luar biasa kejam! Membunuh dua anak yang tumbuh besar dalam kekacauan sebuah keluarga.. Entah apa yang ada di kepala si tua bangka saat memerintahkanmu membunuh dua Uchiha malang itu yang jelas-jelas bukan kriminal. Sayang Matsuri tak bisa memberiku data mengenai alasannya menyuruhmu melakukan misi ini."

Sai terkesiap. Yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya. Ia sendiri mulai menyakan apa maksud sebenarnya dari Kakek memerintahkannya menjalankan misi aneh kali ini.

Tapi, Matsuri… nama itu.. Bukannya gadis manis itu adalah asisten Kakek? Sai melirik Gaara dan ia terkejut ketika matanya mendapati sebentuk cincin perak melingkar di jari manis Gaara.

"Gaara! Kau dan Matsuri?" Sai seolah tak percaya pada pandangannya dan kesimpulan yang diambilnya sendiri.

"Er.. yeah. Aku melamarnya beberapa bulan lalu. Kami akan menikah musim gugur nanti kalau tak ada halangan. Dan aku mendaulatmu menjadi _best man_ ku, Sai," jawab Gaara tenang sekali.

Sai terkejut, lagi.

"Ah! Sial! Lalu kenapa barusan kau bersikap begitu gila kepadaku?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya yang sewarna batu pirus yang indah.

"Ingin saja.. Sekalian mengetes apa kau masih… Ah, tapi rupanya kau sudah cukup normal… haha," katanya dengan nada jahil yang sukses mendapat lemparan bantal dari Sai yang gemas.

Tapi Sai kembali terdiam, kemudian menatap Gaara lekat-lekat dengan pandangan serius.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Gaara?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab, melainkan bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sai dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan dirimu dari si tua itu, Sai. Kulihat kau cukup baik bersahabat dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Ini saatnya memulai kehidupan baru. Tak perlu lagi kau terus berpura-pura sebagai manusia tanpa emosi, karena itu hanya hal bodoh," kata Gara sambil menepuk pundak Sai pelan.

"Aku tentu saja pernah memikirkan hal itu, Gaara. Bahkan saat kita bersama dulu. Hanya saja, tak semudah itu melakukannya. Hutang budiku pada Kakek terlalu besar. Aku terikat seumur hidup dengannya. Aku besar dalam asuhannya, kau tahu. Tidak seperti Matsuri yang merupakan asisten formal sehingga ia bisa menguncurkan diri kapanpun ia mau. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku menjadi kaki tangan Kakek."

"Kau adalah kau Sai. Kau memiliki dirimu sendiri. Meski si tua itu yang telah membesarkanmu bukan berarti kau harus membalas jasanya dengan seluruh hidupmu. Kau berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri," tegas Gaara meyakinkan.

Sai mendesah panjang.

"…Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya setelah aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini. Kau tahu, Kakek bilang aku akan menggantikannya menjadi pemimpin ANBU Ne begiu aku membereskan semua urusan ini. Mungkin saat itu tiba, dengan kekuasaanku, aku akan membubarkan Ne dan memulai hidupku sendiri."

"Well, masalahnya apa kau akan benar-benar membunuh dua Uchiha muda itu?"

"Jika itu satu-satunya jalan, apa boleh buat," jawab Sai seperti bergumam.

Gaara menepuk pundak Sai sekali lagi lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Sai, entah kenapa instingku mengatakan semuanya tak akan berjalan baik. Karena kali ini Uchiha lah yang akan kau hadapi. Mereka adalah keluarga terpandang yang punya jaringan luas dan koneksi kuat di mana-mana. Jujur saja, aku malah mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi, yah… bagaimanapun, tentu saja aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu… Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Dan jangan segan menghubungiku jika kau perlu bantuanku." Gaara lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

"Tunggu, Gaara!" seru Sai sebelum Gaara mencapai ambang pintu.

Gaara berhenti dan kembali berbalik menghadap ke Sai.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin informasi lengkap tentang Mikoto Uchiha."

Sore yang indah itu dilewatkan Itachi dengan mengunjungi ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi memang menunjukkan perhatian yang besar pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Di antara Uchiha, dialah yang paling sering mengunjungi Mikoto.

Tidak jarang perhatian dan kasih sayang yang ia tunjukkan pada ibunya itu membuat para perawat yang kebetulan melihatnya merasa iri. Mereka selalu berbisik-bisik membicarakan Itachi yang memang berpenampilan yang menawan itu. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang lurus dan selalu diikat kebelakang, lalu tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang atletis serta sepasang mata _onyx_nya yang bersinar lembut, Itachi memang makhluk yang bisa membuat setiap mata terpesona. Sayangnya tak sedikitpun Itachi melirik ke para perawat atau dokter perempuan yang sengaja tebar pesona menarik perhatiannya, karena ia sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang berhasil menakhlukkan hatinya, Hana Inuzuka..

Meski masih belum ada respon memuaskan dari Mikoto, tetapi Itachi tetap sabar mengunjungi dan menemani ibunya.

Seperti sore itu, ketika ia sudah hampir satu jam duduk-duduk bersama ibunya minum teh sambil menatap taman belakang. Kamar ibunya dirawat memang didesain khusus. Dibuat ala _hotel suite_, senyaman mungkin dimana dilengkapi dengan ruang duduk yang menghadap ke taman belakang yang hijau dan asri.

Itachi meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ibu, apa kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Mikoto menoleh pada Itachi dengan tatapan kosongnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Itachi lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Mikoto berdiri lalu dengan pelan dia membimbing Mikoto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian dua orang ibu dan anak itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor yang menuju taman belakang yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi Mikoto, sehingga tak ada orang lain yang tampak di sekitar tempat itu.

"Yousuke.." sebut Mikoto tiba-tiba ketika Itachi mendudukkannya di bangku taman.

Itachi menatap ibunya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar ibunya bicara lagi setelah sekian lama meskipun yang diucapkan ibunya itu bukanlah namanya.

"Ibu… benarkah itu nama adikku?" tanya Itachi setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Mikoto mengangguk. Matanya yang sewarna mata Itachi menatap Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin ke depan, Ita-kun," kata Mikoto menyebut Itachi dengan nama kecilnya.

Itachi benar-benar surprise. Ia sekali lagi menatap ibunya itu dengan tatapan mata nyaris tak percaya. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, lalu membimbing Ibunya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman privat itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Itachi membawa Mikoto menyusuri koridor depan, yang merupakan tempat umum. Ia tak perduli jika ia dan ibunya akan jadi perhatian. Sudah cukup selama ini ibunya 'disembunyikan'. Kini ia akan memperlakukan ibunya dengan lebih baik lagi. Menuruti apapun permintaan ibunya.

Itachi merasakan tangan ibunya agak gemetar sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor yang untungnya saat itu cukup lengang.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Ita-kun.. Yousuke akan datang.. Ibu akan menyambutnya. Kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya nanti," ujar Mikoto yang membuat Itachi sukses tercengang. Tidak hanya karena kalimat panjang yang diucapkannya namun karena ibunya itu menyebut tentang Yousuke yang akan datang.

"Ba-bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu kalo dia akan datang?" Itachi tak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tak bergetar.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menoleh pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Ah, Ita-kun. Tentu saja Ibu tahu. Ini keyakinan seorang Ibu. Sudah lama sekali Ibu menantinya, kau tahu."

Hati Itachi mencelos. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi menanggapi kata-kata Ibunya yang terasa sangat tak masuk akal itu. Bagaimana mungkin Yousuke akan datang, sementara Itachi sudah memperoleh data bahwa orang yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk membunuh Yousuke dulu menyatakan bahwa dia telah menghanyutkan bayi Yousuke ke sungai besar di Otogakure.

Alhasil Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk. _Kami, kasihilah ibuku_.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga Itachi pun ikut berhenti dan menatap ibunya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Ibu, ada apa?"

"Oh Ita-kun! Itu Yousuke! Dia datang… Yousuke!" belum sampai Itachi mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto, ibunya itu tiba-tiba saja berlari.

_Apa tadi Ibu bilang? Yousuke datang? _Itachi tercenung tak mengerti. Namun, sekejap kemudian dia tersadar dan mendapati ibunya telah meninggalkannya. Ia pun segera berlari menyusul ibunya yang…

Itachi sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya kembali, ketika sepasang matanya terbeliak, menatap pemandangan tak jauh di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ibunya memeluk erat seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam pendek yang tampak _shock_ karena dipeluk secara mendadak oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Itachi tahu siapa pemuda itu. Sebatas mengetahui namanya. Dan ia _shock_. Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin jika Yousuke yang dimaksud ibunya adalah….

"Sai?" sapa Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan berikutnya dokter muda itu juga dibuat terkejut oleh pemandangan yang disaksikannya.

"Bibi Mikoto? Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Neji kemudian masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Mikoto terisak di dada Sai dan semakin erat memeluk Sai yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yousuke… Yousuke… akhirnya kau datang juga. Ibu merindukanmu…," sebut Mikoto di antara isak tangisnya.

Neji sekali lagi terkejut. Berikutnya dia menoleh ke arah lain dan menemukan Itachi yang berdiri mematung.

"Umm.. Neji-san. Maaf, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sai menyadarkan Neji dari keterpanaannya.

"Maaf Sai, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman," jawab Neji, lalu ia berkata sengan lembut pada Mikoto, "Bibi Mikoto, tolong lepaskan pemuda ini. Dia bukan Yousuke. Dia Sai."

Mikoto perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, tak memperdulikan ucapan Neji barusan, ia kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya merangkum kedua pipi Sai dan menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan sementara kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yousuke-kun, ini Ibu nak. Kau tahu Ibu sudah lama sekali menunggu saat ini. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Yousuke-kun." Mikoto berkata sambil mengelus pipi Sai yang makin _shock_ dengan ucapannya itu.

_Yousuke! Ibu!_ Sai yang tak pernah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya tentu saja _shock_ mendapati orang yang tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba menyebutnya dengan nama yang tak dikenalnya dan mengaku sebagai ibunya.

Sai ingin mendorong wanita itu menjauh, menepiskan tangannya yang merangkum wajahnya. Namun ketika matanya menatap ke mata yang sewarna matanya itu hatinya bergetar hebat. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia menatap mata dengan pancaran seperti itu. Mata itu seperti sudah tak asing baginya. Aroma dan kelembutan sentuhan wanita itu juga seolah tak asing. Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Mengapa Sai seperti kehilangan seluruh dayanya di hadapan wanita separuh baya yang lembut itu? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar dan darahnya terasa mengalir deras? Mengapa hatinya merasa aneh?

"Maaf.. err.. tapi Neji-san benar, Mikoto-sama.. Saya adalah Sai.. Bukan Yousuke," kata Sai agak gagap sambil menurunkan tangan Mikoto yang masih merangkum kedua pipinya.

"Tidak! Kau adalah Yousuke. Ibu bisa merasakannya, detak jantungmu… Ibu yang melahirkanmu, Yousuke-kun. Meski Ibu tak bisa mengasuhmu, tapi semua itu di luar kuasa Ibu.. Ibu sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk bertemu denganmu.. Tolong jangan berkata begitu!"

Sai bingung. Ia menoleh pada Neji dan berikutnya pada… Itachi. Sai baru sadar kalau ada Itachi. Ia semakin tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sementara Mikoto masih memegangi kedua tangannya.

Itachi melangkah mendekat dan memberikan anggukan pelan pada Sai yang kebingungan. Tatapan matanya seolah memohon pada Sai agar mau berpura-pura, mengiyakan semua perkataan ibunya.

Sai terpaksa mengerti dan perlahan memeluk Mikoto sambil berkata,

"Umm…. Iya… I-Ibu.. Maafkan aku.."

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia. Ia balas memeluk Sai dengan lebih erat seolah takut Sai akan meninggalkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan seperti itu dan mendapat tatapan dari orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat, Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh pada Itachi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Ita-kun! Ibu lupa.. Ini Yousuke! Kau sudah lihat bukan? Ibu benar kan? Dia benar-benar datang. Ayo Ita-kun mendekatlah, peluk adikmu!"

Itachi mendekat dan memeluk Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai," bisik Itachi.

Sai terbeliak. Sebuah perasaan aneh kembali menyelusup dalam hatinya.

"T-tapi…" kata-kata Sai terputus.

"Sssh.. aku minta tolong padamu, Sai. Berpura-puralah menjadi Yousuke, setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Aku mohon, demi Ibuku," ucap Itachi masih dalam bisikan, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata.

'Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, bukan begitu, Ita-kun?" celetuk Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Itachi tercengang. Tak terpikirkan olehnya kemungkinan ini. Pulang adalah urusan mudah, masalahnya adalah bagaimana nanti menjelaskan pada Sasuke dan ayahnya. Oke, Sasuke masih bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya. Bukan tidak mungkin malah tindakan ini akan mendatangkan bahaya bagi Sai.

Sai juga tak kalah tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Mana mungkin ia akan turut pulang ke kediaman Uchiha sebagai Yousuke? Apa nanti kata Sasuke? Juga Fugaku?

"Ah.. tidak! Aku tak mau membawa Yousuke pulang!" tiba-tiba Mikoto kembali berkata.

Sai dan Itachi menatapnya, kaget dan heran.

"Ita-kun, sayang sekali kita tak bisa mengajak Yousuke pulang bersama kita," kata Mikoto, lalu menoleh pada Sai dan membelai lembut pipi Sai dengan sayang.

"Yousuke-kun, Ibu ingin bersamamu. Tidak ingin lagi berpisah denganmu, tapi… kembali ke rumah berbahaya sekali bagimu. Ibu tidak boleh membawamu pulang ke rumah. Ayahmu tak boleh tahu kau masih hidup atau dia akan mencelakakanmu lagi. Ibu tidak ingin lagi kehilanganmu," tutur Mikoto lalu kembali memeluk Sai.

Sai makin tak mengerti. Tapi ia diam saja dan dibiarkannya Mikoto memeluknya. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena tidak jadi diajak pulang ke Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi pun bernapas lega karena Ibunya ternyata masih bisa memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Walaupun semuanya masih aneh dan begitu tiba-tiba, tapi kepulihan Ibunya bagi Itachi adalah kebahagiaan besar yang tak ternilai.

"Tapi, Yousuke-kun.. Kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Dengan siapa kau tinggal? Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" cecar Mikoto kemudian.

"Umm.. aku baik-baik saja, Mi- maksudku Ibu. Yah, mereka baik padaku," jawab Sai dengan gagap.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Jadi, bernjanjilah pada Ibu kalu kau akan datang ke rumah setiap hari saat Ayahmu tak ada ya? Kau mau kan?" pinta Mikoto sambil menatap Sai dengan pandangan memohon.

Sai menoleh pada Itachi. Dan Itachi kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, I-Ibu."

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia mendapat jawaban itu. Dan dia pun kembali memeluk Sai.

Tentu saja ia tidak tahu betapa Sai merasa seperti orang bego karena tidak tahu apa-apa tapi harus mengiyakan semua perkataannya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Itachi bisa membawa ibunya pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Segalanya begitu tiba-tiba dan masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar namun Itachi ingin menikmati kebahagiaannya karena kembalinya sang Ibu. Jadi untuk sementara, ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan semua yang membebaninya, termasuk apakah Sai memang benar Yousuke atau bukan. Karena satu tugas tak ringan kembali harus ia selesaikan begitu melihat Sasuke yang terkejut melihat ia pulang bersama Ibunya. Akhirnya ia akan mengungkapkan pada Sasuke semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dan ia yakin, Sasuke pasti bisa mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun! Ibu pulang, ah kau sudah besar sekali ternyata," seru Mikoto ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang mematung tak percaya menatapnya.

Berikutnya kedua Ibu dan anak itu pun saling berpelukan dengan erat.

"Ibu… " sebut Sasuke dengan suara gemetar.

Itachi merasa sangat terharu melihat adegan itu. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu merindukan sosok ibunya. Betapa adiknya itu sering mengeluhkan kenapa ibunya bisa sakit begitu lama. Tapi setidaknya kini Itachi boleh bernapas agak lega, karena Ibu mereka telah kembali.

"Bawalah Ibu ke kamar, Sasuke! Ibu pasti sudah lelah sekali," ucap Itachi ketika mereka selesai makan malam.

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian mengajak Ibunya ke kamar. Mikoto yang sepertinya tampak sangat lelah, tak banyak berkata dan menurut saja dibawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Untungnya Fugaku Uchiha sedang tak ada di rumah, jadi Itachi masih bisa bernapas agak lega karena ia sendiri sudah merasa sangat lelah jika harus menjelaskan pada dua orang sekaligus mengenai kesembuhan Mikoto.

Setelah Ibunya tidur, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan menemui Itachi. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana dengan tiba-tiba ibunya bisa sembuh.

Itachi yang sudah menduga akan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Sasuke pun sudah siap dengan jawaban panjangnya.

Akhirnya, malam itu Itachi menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke mengenai Yousuke. Mengenai tindakan ayah mereka. Mengenai penyebab Ibunya harus menderita dan dirawat di KHC.

Sasuke tampak _shock _mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Kalau saja bukan Itachi yang bercerita langsung padanya, ia tak mungkin akan mempercayai cerita kelam mengenai keluarganya itu.

Itachi membiarkan Sasuke mencerna penuturannya. Ia memahami jika Sasuke _shock_ dengan fakta bahwa ayah mereka ada di balik semua ini.

'Lalu.. bagaimana Ibu mendadak bisa sembuh hari ini Kak?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ibu bertemu dengannya, saudara kembarmu yang hilang, Sasuke," jawab Itachi yang langsung membuat Sasuke terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu Kak?"

"Sebenarnya, bukan benar-benar Yousuke… melainkan orang yang di mata Ibu kita adalah Yousuke," jawab Itachi.

"Siapa?"

"Teman barumu, Sai!" Sasuke kembali terkejut luar biasa. Sai! Mendadak memorinya kembali ke saat-saat di mana Naruto mengatakan padanya tentang kemiripan Sai dengannya. Dan bahkan dalam hatinya ia pun megakui hal itu, namun untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Sai adalah saudara kembarnya… Itu seperti mustahil.

"Aku tahu kau merasa ini tak masuk akal, mustahil malah. Tetapi kenyataannya memang begitu, Sasuke. Ibu bersikukuh, belum pernah aku melihatnya begitu yakin sebelumnya, bahwa Sai adalah Yousuke yang dirindukannya selama ini. Jadi Sasuke, demi Ibu, kuharap kau mau menerima Sai sebagai Yousuke, saudara kita.," papar Itachi seolah mengerti gejolak di benak Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kak? Sai itu orang asing. Bagaimana mungkin kita harus mengakuinya sebagai Yousuke sementara kakak bilang Yousuke sudah mati di waktu bayi. Dan jika kita harus bersandiwara demi Ibu, tidak mungkin kan kita melakukannya seumur hidupnya," bantah Sasuke tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke. Meski kemungkinan Yousuke masih hidup sangat kecil, tapi aku masih melanjutkan penyelidikan mengenai keberadaannya. Dan mengenai sandiwara ini, setidaknya kita harus menunggu sampai kondisi jiwa Ibu stabil baru kemudian mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya," ujar Itachi.

"Lalu apa tidak berbahaya jika Ayah mengetahui semua ini? Apa kau tidak takut jika Ibu kelepasan ngomong dan…" Sasuke tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia merasa ngeri akan reaksi ayahnya setelah ia mendengar dari Itachi tentang bagaimana ayahnya sebenarnya.

"Aku percaya Ibu akan menyimpan baik-baik mengenai Yousuke. Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu di rumah sakit. Yang aku khawatirkan justru keselamatan Sai, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak memikirkan posisi Sai, Sasuke? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi dia dipaksa ikut dalam sandiwara ini demi Ibu. Belum lagi ia harus berjaga-jaga agar Ayah tak mengetahuinya. Bukankah dengan begini ia dalam bahaya?" ungkap Itachi dengan berat.

Sasuke tercenung. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Sungguh tak sempat terpikirkan olehnya hal itu. Tadi ia terlalu egois memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa Sai bersedia berpura-pura menjadi Yousuke dalam waktu yang agak lama Kak? Sementara ia tahu dengan begitu ia akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat tercenung diam.

Itachi menghela napas berat.

"Hal itulah yang menjadi pikiranku, Sasuke. Di sisi lain kita menginginkan Ibu kita semakin membaik keadaannya, namun sangat tak adil rasanya mengorbankan Sai yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Tadi di rumah sakit ia bersedia datang mengunjugi Ibu besok dan setiap harinya saat Ayah tak ada, tetapi aku tahu ini sulit baginya. Dan lagi, dengan begini sebenarnya kita juga seperti memberi harapan kosong pada Ibu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan fakta yang sebenarnya pada Ibu dalam kondisi jiwanya yang seperti itu."

Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan semua perkataan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kita benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Damn father!" umpat Sasuke geram, tangannya mengepal.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu adiknya itu pelan.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Untuk sementara kita jalankan semunya seperti ini dulu, mungkin sambil jalan nanti kita bisa menemukan solusi yang lebih baik. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam. _Oyasuminasai, otoutou_!"

"Oyasuminasai, nii-san." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar kakaknya itu.

Dipastikan tidur kedua kakak beradik tak bisa senyenyak tidur Mikoto yang telah lama terlelap di kamarnya.

Di lain tempat, Sai juga tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Benaknya kacau oleh kilasan-kilasan kejadian di rumah sakit yang dialaminya. Semua perkataan Mikoto terngiang terus, menyadarkan Sai akan hakikatnya sebagai seorang manusia yang pasti memiliki orang tua. Satu hal yang selama ini tak pernah mengusik alam sadarnya.

Orang tua. Ibu. Ayah. Keluarga. Sai tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sejak ia bisa melihat dunia dan mengenalinya, yang ia lihat adalah Kakek dan rumah besarnya di Otogakure. Di sanalah ia tumbuh besar dalam didikan Kakek dan kemudian terjun dalm ANBU Ne. Hari-harinya hanya berisi gemblengan latihan fisik, mental dan otak yang sepenuhnya difokuskan demi misi-misi yang diembannya sebagai anggota ANBU Ne.

Bahkan ia tak mengenal apa itu emosi dan perasaan sampai ia berkenalan dengan Shin, yang kemudian menyadarkannya tentang ikatan hati antara sesama manusia. Shin yang kemudian menyayanginya seperti kakak kepada adiknya, hingga kemudian Shin meninggalkannya untuk selamanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Kemudian perjumpaannya dengan Gaara, seorang anggota ANBU Divisi Utama. Dengan Gaara lah pertama kali ia mengenal apa itu cinta. Dengannya, Sai menjalani hubungan selama hampir satu tahun sebagai pasangan kekasih, hingga Sai kemudian memutuskannya oleh karena kehadiran sesosok wanita dalam mimpi-mimpinya. I Dalam mimpi-mimpi itu Sai mendengar suara-suara yang menyadarkannya bahwa hubungannya dengan Gaara adalah salah besar karena melawan kodrat. Dan akhirnya Sai pun mengakhiri hubungan sesama jenis itu. Namun untunglah, meski sudah putus sebagai pasangan, mereka tetap bisa berhubungan sebagai teman.

Dan Sai tetap menjalani hubungannya dengan orang-orang di luar ANBU Ne secara diam-diam. Karena ia tahu, Kakek tidak menginginkan ia menjalin hubungan selain hubungan kerja dengan orang lain. Dalam Ne ia tidak diperkenankan untuk membenci, mencintai atau memiliki perasaan apapun. Yang ada hanya tugas. Misi.

Sai membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tak juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata Mikoto semakin terngiang di benaknya, bagai mantra yang menyelubungi dan menyala-nyala melilit sekeliling tubuhnya.

_Ibu. Ibu. Ibu….._

Kata itu sebelumnya tak pernah berefek sedikitpun pada Sai. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Mikoto mengapa ia merasa aneh. Mengapa kata itu seperti memiliki daya tarik bak magnet yang membuat otak dan hatinya menuju pada satu kata : keluarga.

_Apa aku juga memiliki Ibu? Ayah? Kakak dan adik? Apa benar aku lahir dari sebuah keluarga? Apa mereka masih ada di dunia ini? Mengapa mereka tak merawat dan membesarkan aku? Mengapa mereka membuangku? Apa mereka tahu kalau aku masih hidup?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berkelibat di benak Sai. Membuat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Dipejamkan matanya yang terasa panas. Dan berikutnya ia sadar kalau butir-butir bening telah mengalir begitu saja dari sepasang matanya. Ia menangis.

Sai merasakan tubuhnya begitu penat ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring pagi itu. Dengan malas diraihnya ponsel N 96 hitam itu. Ia sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya?" Sai menguap lebar.

".... Sai, Itachi-nii telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kalau kau tak keberatan kuharap kau mau datang ke rumahku sekarang.. Ibu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Sasuke dengan suara agak serak.

"…." Sai terdiam. Bayangan Mikoto kembali hadir.

"Sai? Kau masih di situ?" heran Sasuke karena Sai tak menyahut apapun.

"Hnn.. baiklah Sasuke, aku segera kesana!" Sai lalu menutup telponnya.

Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itupun turun dari _spring bed_-nya yang nyaman untuk kemudian mengguyur tubuhnya dalam acara mandi pagi.

Entah apa yang ada di benak Sai, ketika dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke dan melewati sebuah toko bunga, mendadak ia menghentikan mobilnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membawakan Mikoto satu buket bunga.

Agak ragu Sai melangkahkan kaki memasuki toko bunga yang penuh warna oleh aneka bunga dan tanaman hias itu. Suara ramah pelayan toko segera menyambutnya. Sai tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan pelayan toko itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau sekilas senyumnya itu sudah mengakibatkan sport jantung bagi sang pelayan toko yang terpesona oleh keelokan rupanya.

Setelah mendpatkan satu buket bunga beraneka ragam, Sai pun membawa bunga yang telah ditata cantik oleh pelayan itu menuju kasir.

Kasir toko itu seorang gadis sebayanya berambut pirang dan bermata sebiru _saphire_, tersenyum ramah menyambutnya.

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda tak ingin mencantumkan ucapan di bunga Anda ini?" tanya kasir itu saat melihat buket bunga yang dibeli Sai tak ada kartu ucapannya.

"Aku tidak punya ide mau menulis apa, Nona. Apa kau punya saran?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu menuliskan ucapannya. Tapi kau harus bilang untuk siapa bunga ini kau berikan , Tuan Muda. Jadi, siapa nama kekasih Anda?" Rupanya kasir itu menyimpulkan kalau Sai membeli bunga itu untuk kekasihnya.

"Umm.. bukan, maksudku bunga ini bukan untuk kekasihku. Tapi untuk..untuk… Ibuku. Ya, bunga ini untuk Ibuku," jawab Sai agak bingung. Ujung jarinya menggaruk-garuk pipinya, kebiasaan yang tak disadarinya kalau lagi bingung.

Kasir itu tersenyum geli melihat Sai yang menurutnya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!" Kasir itu lalu menarik secarik kartu ucapan kecil dari dalam kotak kaca di dekat mesin kasir dan mulai menulis.

"Oke ini dia. Jadi semuanya, 2500 ryo," ucap kasir itu sembari menyerahkan buket bunga yang telah dipasangi kartu ucapan kepada Sai.

"Terima kasih, Nona," Sai mengangguk lalu keluar dari toko itu diikuti pandangan sang kasir dan para pelayan yang masih terpesona oleh kehadirannya.

"Hmm.. siapa pemuda itu ya? Kenapa dia seperti Sasuke?" gumam kasir itu heran.

Dengan cepat Sai pun melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya terparkir agak di sebelah kiri depan toko bunga itu. Ia mencium bunga itu, merasa menyukai wanginya dan keputusannya untuk membeli bunga.

"Brugh!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berlari kencang menubruknya dengan sangat keras. Membuat buket bunganya jatuh begitu saja ke atas trotoar untuk kemudian terinjak kaki orang yang menabraknya itu.

Sai terbeliak. Tak percaya menatap bunga cantik itu terinjak dan kotor di atas trotoar.

"Oh! Gomenasasi! Gomenasai!" ucap orang yang menubruknya itu sambil segera berjongkok memunguti buket bunga yang terinjak olehnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan buket bunga yang sudah rusak itu kembali pada Sai. Detik berikutnya ia dibuat terkesiap ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sai. Wajah yang tak asing lagi….

Sai menatap lekat ke arah si penghancur bunganya. Seorang gadis sebayanya. Dan…

Bukan reaksi marah yang tampil di wajah tampan Sai, melainkan raut wajah terpana. Sai mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kamu?" sebut Sai sambil memegang kedua lengan gadis itu yang juga tengah terpana menatapnya.

"!?!??" Gadis itu terlalu kaget untuk merespon.

Berikutnya Sai segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan gadis itu

"Umm.. maaf. Aku terlalu terkejut melihatmu. " ucap Sai sambil terus menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah merusakkan bungamu."

"Aku pernah melihatmu dalam mimpiku… aku yakin wanita itu adalah kamu.. bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" Sai tak memperdulikan soal bunga lagi.

"Be-benarkah? Karena aku juga merasa pernah melihatmu dalam mimpiku.. Aku Tenten," jawab gadis bernama Tenten itu sambil menglurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Sai.

"Tenten… aku Sai. Ini sulit dipercaya, kau tahu. Tetapi kurasa ini adalah takdir kita," ucap Sai sambil menyambut tangan Tenten.

Sebuah rasa aneh menyelusup menyusuri setiap pembuluh darah Sai dan berakhir di jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar-debar ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan gadis berambut coklat berkuncir dua itu.

"Umm.. Sai. Berapa harus aku ganti bunga yang rusak itu? Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sedang buru-buru sekali," ucap Tenten kembali menyinggung buket bunga yang sepertinya sudah tidak begitu diperdulikan lagi oleh Sai.

"Tak apa, lupakan saja, Tenten. Aku bisa membelinya lagi di sana," ucap Sai sambil menunjuk toko tempatnya tadi membeli bunga.

"Waa, itu kan toko Yamanaka Flowers! Oke, kalo gitu kita kesana dulu Sai! Aku tak bisa tidak mengganti bungamu. Ayo!" seru Tenten semangat dan menarik tangan Sai begitu saja.

Alhasil Sai dan Tenten pun berjalan bergandengan menuju toko itu.

Pelayan-pelayan Yamanaka Florist pada terpana seklai lagi ketika mereka melihat Sai kembali, tapi tak urung mereka menatap cemburu, karena Sai tak datang sendiri melainkan dengan Tenten yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Ino!" teriak Tenten. Sai sedikit kaget juga mendapati pribadi Tenten yang baru saja dijumpainya itu ternyata seorang cewek yang lugas dan tak suka basa-basi serta rupanya kenal baik dengan kasir yang kemudian ia tahu ternyata bernama Ino. Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah putri pemilik Yamanaka Flowers.

Ino tersenyum cerah menyambut seruan Tenten, tapi tak urung ia heran juga melihat Sai hadir bersama dengan sobatnya itu.

"Lhoh? Anda kan…" kata-kata Ino segera dipotong oleh Tenten.

"Haha, Ino! Critanya aku lagi buru-buru banget lalu ga sengaja nabrak Sai, dan bunganya yang baru saja dibelinya dari sini rusak deh. So, tolong bikinin buket bunga kek tadi yah?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Wah, sekalian kenalan juga ya kau Tenten! Hehe, kesempatan nih.."Ino berbisik di telinga Tenten, menggoda gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Muka Tenten memerah sebentar dan dengan gemas ia mencubit lengan Ino.

"Dasar! Jangan macem-macem kau Ino! Cepat gih kau bikin bunganya, aku buru-buru tahu! Berapa sih semuanya? Biar aku tinggalin uangnya dulu," tanya Tenten sambil membuka tas kecil yang terselempang di pundaknya.

"Ano… Tenten.. sungguh, tapi biar aku sendiri yang membayarnya," ucap Sai sambil menyodorkan kartu kreditnya ke Ino yang bingung karena dua orang itu mau sama-sama membayar bunga yang sama.

Ino ragu-ragu menerimanya, dan Tenten pun terpaksa tak jadi menggunakan uangnya untuk mengganti bunga Sai yang tadi tak sengaja dijatuhkan dan diinjaknya.

"Ah, Sai! Baiklah apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf sekali lagi, ya.. dan aku pergi dulu karena aku masih ada urusan. Jaa minna…" sembari berkata demikian Tenten telah menghambur keluar toko dengan setengah berlari. Sai melongo sesaat dan Ino serta pelayan lain yang sudah hapal tradisi Tenten, pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oke.... terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum manis ketika Ino menyerahkan buket bunga yang baru padanya.

"Ahaha.. tak apa Sai-san. Itu sudah kewajiban kami. Ohya.. kita belum kenalankan? Aku Ino Yamanaka…" Ino membungkuk sedikit.

"Sai. Panggil saja demikian. Senang bertemu denganmu Yamanaka-san," ucap Sai.

"Panggil saja aku Ino. Umm.. apakah kau itu teman sekelas Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Eh..? Ya. Aku temannya, kenapa?" heran Sai.

"Nggak, cuman mastiin aja. Soalnya Sasuke kek pernah nyebut nama Sai gitu. Dan ternyata yang dimaksud itu kamu yah…" terang Ino sambil mengembalikan kartu kredit Sai.

"Kau kenal Sasuke juga?" Sai agak kaget. Semakin yakin ia kalau semua warga Konoha sepertinya saling mengenal..

"Umm.. gimana yah.. aku tunangan Sasuke begitu," jawab Ino dengan tersipu.

Sai mengangguk. Ino sangat cantik, pas dengan Sasuke. Pikirnya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, Ino. Aku permisi dulu." Sai lalu melangkah keluar toko diikuti tatapan Ino yang merasa agak aneh.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Sai pun tiba di depan kediaman Uchiha. Pintu gerbang rumah megah itu otomatis membuka memberi jalan baginya untuk masuk. Sepertinya dibuka via remot control dari dalam rumah. Tentunya Sasuke atau Itachi telah mengetahui kedatangannya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Ford hitamnya telah terparkir anggun di halaman samping dekat garasi.

Sai melangkah pelan dengan buket bunga Iris biru, putih, kuning di tangannya. Yang diketahuinya dari buku yang pernah dibacanya, bunga Iris melambangkan kepercayaan, harapan dan kebijaksanaan. Karena itu ia memilih bunga cantik itu untuk ia berika kepada Mikoto Uchiha yang secara aneh mengaku sebagai ibunya. Entah kenapa ada sisi dalam dirinya yang ingin mempercayai semua perkataan Mikoto padanya dan berharap kalau Mikoto adalah ibunya sendiri.. Sai tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Belum sampai Sai mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu, pintu besar rumah itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan menampilkan Mikoto yang tampak lebih segar dan cantik dari yang ia jumpai hari sebelumnya.

Sai tersenyum, "Selamat pagi…I-i-ibu.." Sai masih gagap. Diserahkannya buket bunga Irisnya yang langsung diterima Mikoto dengan sumringah. Wanita setengah baya itu kemudian memeluk Sai dengan sayang.

"Masuklah, Yousuke-kun! Ibu senang sekali kau mau datang. Tadi Ibu takut kalau kau tak mau datang.. Ohya.. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan? Ayo kita srapan bareng, Sasuke-kun dan Ita-kun juga sudah menunggumu di ruang makan," cerocos Mikoto sambil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik Sai menuju ruang makan. Tonbei, sang kepala pelayan rumah itu, yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka hanya bengong melihat Sai sedang 'diseret' oleh majikan perempuannya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit jiwa itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi menyapa Sai dengan senyum tipis ala Uchiha ketika mereka melihat Sai diseret sang Ibu dan didudukkan di sampingnya.

Mikoto kemudian segera beraksi menempatkan masing-masing dua iris roti bakar ke piring-piring putranya lalu juga menuangkan susu untuk mereka. Ia tampak begitu bersemangat dan ceria. Tampak begitu bahagia.

Mau tak mau Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sai pun memaksakan diri mereka untuk menyikapi sikap ceria sang Ibu dengan sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar, padahal benak masing-masing terus dipenuhi pertanyaan : sampai kapan semua ini akan berjalan? Bagaimana memberi tahu Ibu yang sebenarnya?

Khusus Sai, malah ditambah lagi pertanyaan yang mengacau benak dan hatinya. _Bagaimana aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dalam seminggu kalau begini caranya? Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura menjadi Yousuke? Bagaimana kalau Kakek sampai mengetahui hal ini?_

Sai benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling. Alhasil ia tampak tak menikmati sarapannya.

"Yousuke-kun, kau tak suka roti bakar ya? Apa kau mau Ibu memasakkan yang lain buatmu, sayang?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat roti di tangan Sai hanya baru sekali digigit.

Di seberang Sai duduk, Sasuke merasa luar biasa jengkel melihat betapa besar perhatian Ibunya pada Sai. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Sementara Itachi, ia bisa memahami perlakuan ibunya itu. Ia tahu situasinya memang serba sulit. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke dan Sai mempunyai kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi semua ini.

**--- masih bersambung ---**


	3. Chapter 3

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saya akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned!

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

**A/N : **Buat Uchiha-niichandanHatake Nekoshi, i really appreciated for your kindness to review my gaje fanfic.... Maaf ya Uchiha-niichan, aku nggak bisa masangin Sakura ama Sasuke di sini... Umm, abis aku lihat belakangan ff Sasu-Saku makin melimpah aja di Ffn Indo maupun English.. so i like to make any crack pairings here... ^^

**:D ==== ENJOY ==== :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

_Sai diundang untuk ikut makan pagi bersama Itachi dan Sasuke atas permintaan Mikoto Uchiha yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Mikoto tampak sangat senang melihat semua anaknya berkumpul seperti itu. Ya, di mata wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu, Sai adalah Yousuke Uchiha, kembaran Sasuke yang disingkirkan suaminya waktu bayi, yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa anak-anak muda itu terpaksa bersandiwara demi dia. _

_Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa mau tak mau mengikuti semua sandiwara, bersedia menjadi Yousuke Uchiha itu sementara pikirannya sendiri kacau balau memikirkan tugas yang diembannya. Karena sebenarnya ia malah diperintahkan Kakek untuk membunuh Sasuke dan Itachi sesegera mungkin._

* * *

"Yousuke-kun, kau tak suka roti bakar ya? Apa kau mau Ibu memasakkan yang lain buatmu, sayang?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat roti di tangan Sai hanya baru sekali digigit.

Di seberang Sai duduk, Sasuke merasa luar biasa jengkel melihat betapa besar perhatian Ibunya pada Sai. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Sementara Itachi, ia bisa memahami perlakuan ibunya itu. Ia tahu situasinya memang serba sulit. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke dan Sai mempunyai kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi semua ini.

"Yousuke-kun, kau kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tak enak badan, hmm?" Mikoto kembali bertanya karena pertanyaannya sebelumnya diacuhkan saja oleh Sai.

Sai tersentak ketika merasakan kakinya disenggol seseorang. Itachi. Ia menatap tak mengerti pada laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Dengan atu gerakan mata yang melirik ke arah Mikoto, Sai pun segera paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oh.. maaf Mi- maksudku I-Ibu.. tadi Anda bilang apa?" Sai menoleh pada Mikoto.

"Yousuke-kun...jadi dari tadi kau melamun ya? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakanlah pada kami, sayang. Ibu, kakakmu, dan adikmu Sasuke pasti akan membantumu. Begitu kan, Sasuke-kun, Ita-kun?" Mikoto ganti menoleh pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya seperti robot.

"_Ohya? Memangnya kalian bisa membantuku? Kalian perlu mengorbankan nyawa kalian sendiri agar dapat menolongku. Apa kalia bisa?" _Sai nyaris saja menyuarakan kata-kata itu, namun untungnya ia segera sadar bahwa itu akan membuat dirinya super konyol dan mungkin membuatnya tertimpa masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

"Aaah.. aku baik-baik saja Mi- umm.. maksudku Ibu," ucap Sai akhirnya.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyum terus terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sai dengan lembut.

"Yousuke-kun, kau adalah putraku.. kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku Ibu.. ah, andai saja kau bisa tinggal di sini.."

Sai terpaksa membalas ucapan Mikoto itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang tampah susah payah menahan jengkel. Ia sendiri jengah dengan situasi ini.

Rupanya Mikoto menyadari tatapan Sai pada Sasuke, maka dia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut.

"Aku senang kalian berdua bisa ada di dekatku sekarang. Itachi, bantu Ibu menjaga kedua adikmu ini, ya?" Mikoto menoleh pada Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Ibu," jawab Itachi kalem.

Akhirnya makan pagi itu berakhir juga. Tetapi Sai tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena Mikoto masih menginginkan dia menemaninya jalan-jalan keliling Uchiha Mansion yang besar itu. Alhasil, ia lag-lagi terpaksa menemani wanita itu berjalan-jalan didampingi oleh Sasuke juga. Sementara Itachi telah berpamitan untuk ke kantornya.

Hari itu Sai dan Sasuke memang sedang tidak ada kuliah, jadi mereka tak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaan Mikoto.

Mikoto banyak berceloteh pada kedua putranya yang sama-sama irit bicara itu.

"Wah, piano ini pasti sudah lama tak dimainkan. Apa kalain bisa memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Ibu?" tanya Mikoto sambil membuka tutup _grand piano_ yang terletak di ruang tengah.

Sasuke dan Sai salaing berpandangan.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik, Ibu," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia memang tak suka pada karya seni apapun. Ia lebih menyukai komputer dan sains. Karena itu ia cemerlang dalam dua bidang itu.

Ketika Mikoto ganti menoleh pada Sai, pemuda yang memang menyukai kesenian dan keindahan itu pun mengangguk. Berbalikan dengan Sasuke, Sai justru sangat menyukai segala sesuatu tentang karya seni. Ia suka melukis dan bermain musik, walalupun ia suka melakukannya dengan diam-diam karena di ANBU Ne tidak diperkenankan melakukan hal-hal yang membangkitkan perasaan. Tetapi karna mungkin sudah bakat alami atau faktoe pembawaan, Sai sangat menonjol dalam bidang melukis.

Sai pun melangkah mendekati _grand piano_ berwarna hitam metalik itu. Kemudian ia duduk dan perlahan mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan khidmat. Mata _onyx_nya sedikit terpejam.

Dan seketika dentingan piano yang indah dan menghanyutkan pun menyelubungi ruangan itu. Seolah ada not-not yang melayang layang diudara, membubung mencapai langit-langit tinggi rumah besar itu.

Mikoto terpaku dalam duduknya mendegar permainan indah Sai. Sementara itu, Sasuke pun ikut terpukau mendengar nada-nada yang dimainkan Sai lewat tuts demi tuts piano yang selama ini hanya seperti pajangan itu. Terakhir kali piano itu dimainkan adalah oleh Itachi, saat umurnya dua lima belas tahun. Jadi sekitar empat tahun, piano itu tak disentuh lagi. Tapi kini, rasanya begitu indah dan memukau mendengar kembali dentingan melodinya yang menghanyutkan. Begitu mendamaikan dan menyejukkan hati.

Tetapi suasana menyejukkan itu seketika berubah menjadi menegangkan begitu seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka hadir di ruangan itu. Sasuke dan Mikoto yang terlena oleh permainan Sai baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah manakala permainan Sai mendadak berhenti dan ia berdiri menatap ke arah di belakang Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Mikoto hampir saja menyebut, "Ada apa Yousuke?" kalau saja deheman dari seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar dari belakangnya.

Sontak Mikoto dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang. Mata keduanya membeliak.

Tampak Fugaku Uchiha berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tajam kepada semua mata yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau Ibumu sudah sembuh Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

"….." Sasuke tak menjawab. Tangannya mengepal geram. Ia ingat semua cerita Itachi dan bagaimana ayahnya itu melakukan semua kejahatan yang menghanxurkan keluarganya, menyakiti ibunya, dan mereka, anak-anaknya.

"Dan kau? Kenapa kau di sini?" Fugaku ganti menoleh pada Sai yang masih berdiri di depan _grand piano_.

"Maaf Fugaku-sama, tapi saya adalah teman putra Anda, kalau Anda masih ingat. Saya pernah kemari sebelumnya bersama Naruto. Dan saya hanya datang untuk mengunjungi Sasuke," jawab Sai tenang.

"Hnn.." Fugaku mengangguk. Namun matanya masih menatap curiga pada Sai.

"Fugaku! Apakah ini sambutan yang kau berikan atas kembalinya aku ke rumah ini?" Mikoto akhirnya bersuara. Ada getar dalam suaranya, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca.

Fugaku menoleh ke arah istrinya. Tatapannya sulit diartikan. Uchiha tua itu memang orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Tentu saja aku senang melihatmu kembali, Mikoto." Fugaku berkata dengan nada datar khas Uchiha. Lalu laki-laki separuh baya itu pun melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Mikoto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke. Aku rasa aku harus pulang dulu. Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, saya permisi dulu," ucap Sai setelah Fugaku melepaskan pelukannya pada Mikoto.

Mikoto menatap Sai dengan tidak rela. Tapi ia mengangguk dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sai lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sai," kata Sasuke begitu mereka sudah di luar.

"Hnn.." respon Sai sambil mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis yang kentara sekali dipaksakan.

"Sasuke, kupikir ayahmu mulai mencurigaiku sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya waktu itu," ucap Sai ketika ia sudah berada di belakang kemudi mobilnya dan sasuke masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sai. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal yang buruk dilakukan oleh ayahku lagi."

Sai menatap Sasuke heran.

"Lagi? Jadi, ayahmu pernah melakukan hal buruk sebelumnya?"

Sasuke tercekat. Baru sadar ia kelepasan bicara.

"Hnn… maksudku. Yahh.. kau tak perlu khwatir, Sai. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Itachi akan menjamin hal itu."

Sai terpana. Matanya menatap pada sepasang mata di depannya yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

_Kalau kau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanku ke Konoha ini, mustahil kau akan berkata demikian, Sasuke._ Batin Sai berkata miris.

Sai tersenyum.

"Aku harap juga begitu, Sasuke. Kau dan Itachi dan Ibu kalian, akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Sai telah menghilang dari kawasan Uchiha Mansion itu. Sasuke masih berdiri tegak menatap kepergian teman barunya. Teman baru yang harus bersandiwara menjadi saudaranya, demi ibunya. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa aneh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa saat ia menatap mata Sai, ia seperti melihat pantulan matanya sendiri. Saat bersentuhan dengannya pun Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ia dapati saat menyentuh Itachi.

_Apakah Sai benar-benar Yousuke? Bagimana jika dia memang Yousuke? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah?_

Sai kembali ke apartemennya dan kembali menemukan kejutan baru yang lebih besar saat mendapati pintu apartemennya yang ia pastikan telah ia kunci saat ia berangkat, telah terbuka.

Dengan menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, dengan waspada Sai melangkah memasuki apartemennya.

"Kakek?!" Sai tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya manakala ia mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah memasuki apartemennya tanpa izin.

Lelaki tua yang disebutnya dengan Kakek itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya sementara ia menghadap jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan langsung kota Konoha.

"Hnn.. jadi apa alasanmu tidak menyelesaikan misi ini pada waktunya, Sai?" tanya Kakek datar tanpa menoleh pada Sai.

Sai terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tak mampu untuk segera menjawab.

"Sepertinya bukan seorang Sai, untuk gagal dalam sebuah misi," lanjut Kakek sambil berbalik menghadap anak muda yang berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Maaf atas kegagalan ini. Tolong beri saya waktu lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Saya berjanji akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik," ujar Sai dengan sikap hormat.

"Mungkin tugas ini memang tidak tepat untukmu, Sai. Kurasa, pilihan yang terbaik adalah kau kembali ke Oto secepatnya."

"Tapi Kakek, bagaimana dengan misi ini?"

"Aku akan menugaskan orang lain untuk melakukannya."

Sai tercengang. Matanya membeliak tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari kakeknya.

"T-tapi…." Sai tak bisa membayangkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang terbunuh dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikoto jika itu terjadi. Wanita itu pasti akan ikut meninggal.

"Kenapa Sai? Kau keberatan?"

"…."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan dengan kedua Uchiha itu? Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau baru saja dari Uchiha mansion pagi ini."

Lagi-lagi Sai dibuat terkejut. Jadi Kakek mengetahui hal itu. Apakah ia memasang CCTV di apartemen ini? Tidak rasanya, karena Sai sudah meneliti dengan sangat cermat setiap inchi dari apartemen itu. Bahkan ia mengecek mobil dan semua barangnya untuk emastikan tak ada penyadap yang terpasang. Jadi?

"Aku melihatmu mengemudi ke arah Uchiha Mansion pagi ini," ucap Kakek menjawab keheranan Sai.

"Oh.. tapi itu hanya basa-basi agar aku dekat dengan mereka saja, Kakek. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka dengan lebih mudah," kilah Sai.

"Hnn.. begitu rupanya? Tapi strategimu tidak berjalan baik. Jadi, berkemaslah dan besoak kau sudah harus kembali ke Oto!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Kakek berjalan keluar begitu saja. Menyisakan kebingungan di wajah pucat Sai.

"Sasuke?" Sai memastikan bahwa yang mengangkat telponnya adalah Sasuke sendiri, meski sudah pasti demikian karena ia menelpon ke nomor ponsel Sasuke.

"Hnn?" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang.. kalau aku minta maaf karena aku tak akan bisa datang lagi ke rumahmu utuk menemui Bibi Mikoto."

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada Ayahku eh?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sai mau tak mau merasa jengkel.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah harus meninggalkan Konoha besok pagi."

"APA?!" Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku urus di kota asalku, Sasuke. Tapi, kalau tidak ada halangan aku akan kembali ke Konoha beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, tolong beritahu Ibumu hal ini." Sai lalu menutup ponselnya sebelum sempat didengarnya respon dari Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi benar, sebelum matahri terbit dari ufuk timur, Sai telah melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan Konoha. Kembali ke Oto, rumah Kakek.

Suasana rumah besar itu tak banyak berubah dengan saat terakhir Sai meninggalkannya sekitar dua bulan sebelumnya. Dan memang rumah itu tetap memakai gaya aslinya meskipun sudah beberapa direnovasi. Gaya Victorian kuno dengan dominasi warna abu-abu dan hitam. Agaknya warna itu memang warna favorit Kakek.

Setelah cukup lama tinggal di Konoha dengan suasana yang hangat dan penuh hawa kehidupan, memasuki kembali rumah besar itu dirasakan sedikit aneh bagi Sai. Seperti memasuki kota mati.

Tetapi perasaan Sai itu tak bertahan lama, manakala ia mendapati sesosok yang dirasa dikenalnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya ketika dia menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kerja Kakek untuk melapor.

"Tenten-san?" Sai tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya saat matanya dengan jelas menangkap siapa sosok yang berpapasan dengannya itu.

Tenten sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan map-map yang dipegangnya pun berjatuhan di lantai.

"Sai-san?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sai dan Tenten berbarengan. Alhasil, keduanyapun tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini Tenten-san?" ulang Sai setelah sesaat diam.

"Aku sekretaris baru Danzo-sama, Sai-san. Menggantikan Matsuri yang baru saja mengundurkan diri. Kalau kau?"

"Aku anak angkat Kakek. Sejak aku bayi sudah di sini," jawab Sai tanpa menyebut mengenai ANBU Ne. karena organisasi itu emang rahasia. Perusahaan Kakek terpisah dengan ANBU Ne. Baik mengenai kepegawaian maupun inventarisnya. Meskipun memang ada beberapa dari pegawai laki-laki yang bekerja di perusahaan Kakek juga merupakan anggota ANBU Ne.

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, Sai-san. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi, aku permisi dulu karena aku harus menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen ini untuk diposkan," ujar Tenten lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sai.

Sai pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja Kakek.

Orang tua itu sudah menunggu kedatangannya rupanya.

"Saya sudah kembali, Kakek," ucap Sai kalem.

"Hnn.." jawab Kakek.

"Apakah Kakek menugaskan saya untuk misi baru?"

"Kali ini bukan misi, melainkan urusan bisnis semata. Aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat kerja di Amegakure. Itu adalah rapat tahunan Asosiasi Perusahaan Eletronik se-Jepang. Ada yang kau tanyakan?"

Sai menggeleng, lalu menerima map berisi makalah dan agenda rapat serta tiket hotel tempat ia akan menginap di Amegakure itu. Setelah mengucapakan salam, ia pun undur diri dari hadapan Kakek.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sai ditugaskan Kakek untuk mewakilinya menghadiri rapat akbar Amegakure. Tetapi kali ini ada satu hal yang membuat Sai khawatir, yaitu kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha, mengingat salah satu perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Uchiha Corporation juga bergerak di bidang elektronika.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Kakek sengaja melakukan hal ini atau tidak. Kalau iya, berarti Kakek memang ingin secara tidak langsung membongkar jati dirinya di hadapan Uchiha. Bahwa ia bukan dari Amegakure dan bukan pula mahasiswa. Dan kalau itu terjadi maka terkuaklah semua identitas palsunya sehingga dia tak mungkin kembali bersahabat dengan teman-temannya di Konoha apalagi berkawan kembali dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Dan sepertinya, Kami menginginkan hal itu terjadi pada Sai.

Tepat ketika ia telah memasuki elevator dari lantai bawah tanah tempat ia memarkir mobilnya, di saat pintu akan elevator akan menutup, Itachi Uchiha melangkah masuk.

"Itachi?"

"Sai? Kau?"

Masing-masing tampak tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan elevator pun bergerak naik membawa kedua orang muda yang saling membelalak itu.

"Bagaimana kau ada di sini?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Aku mewakili Kakek untuk rapat," jawab Sai mencoba tetap tenang.

"Kakek? Boleh aku tahu nama perusahaan Kakekmu?"

"Shimaru Enterprise."

Itachi tampak kaget, namun kembali berkata dengan tenangnya,

"Jadi, Kakekmu adalah Shimaru Danzo?"

Sai mengangguk.

Dalam hati ia menunggu bagaimana reaksi Itachi karena kini ia mengetahui bahwa Sai bukan dari Amegakure melainkan dari Otogakure.

"Kalau begitu kau berasal dari Oto dan bukan dari Ame. Bukan begitu Sai?"

Sekali Sai hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum Itachi kembali bertanya, elevator yang membawa mereka berhenti dan pintu pun membuka dengan otomatis. Mereka telah sampai di lantai 11, tempar rapar akan digelar.

Sai dan Itachi berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Sai, boleh aku tahu siapa orang tuamu?" tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya.

Meskipun agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, Sai segera dapat menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku besar di panti asuhan kecil milik kakek bersama beberapa anak yaitim piatu lain."

Itachi mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali bertanya,

"Apakah kau tinggal di panti asuhan itu sejak bayi? Maksudku jika kau sudah agak besar ketika masuk pasti asuhan itu, setidaknya kau kan bisa mengingat sedikit mengenai orang tuamu."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap heran pada Itachi yang kemudian juga ikut berhenti.

"Pengasuh bilang, aku tinggal di panti asuhan itu sejak bayi. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Itachi?"

"Err.. tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Sai yang berjalan di sampingnya dan heran akan pertanyaannya.

_Sai dari Otogakure. Mungkinkah jika dia adalah Yousuke? Dia memang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Dan aku merasakan getaran yang sama saat menyentuhnya. Kami, benarkah dia Yousuke?_ Batin Itachi terus bertanya.

_Mengapa Itachi menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu? Mengapa ia malah tak menanyakan mengapa aku berbohong? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?_ Sai pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Orang-orang dari perusahaan lain pun sudah berdatangan sehingga ball-room tempat rapat itu digelar cukup ramai. Sai mengamati sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia perlu melakukan hal itu.

Ketika Itachi akan duduk di kursi di sampingnya, mata Sai menangkap sebuah gerakan mencurigakan dia antara orang-orang yang hendak duduk di sisi lain ruangan besar itu.

'Syuuuuuthhhh"

Dengan secepat kilat Sai merngakul tubuh Itachi hingga keduanya bergulingan di lantai, dan tepat di saat yang bersamaan sesuatu menghantam vas bunga besar di meja dekat mereka berdua. Sebuah peluru telah ditembakkan.

"Prang! Byarrrr!!" Vas bunga itu pun hancur berkeping-keping menumpahkan air yang ada di dalamnya dan bunga-bunga segar yang sebelumnya terangkai indah.

Jeritan kaget orang-orang yang hadir di situ menambah riuh suasana. Namun Sai yang siaga sempat menangkap sesosok laki-laki berkacamata dan berbaju hitam-hitam menyelinap keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sai!" ucap Itachi sambil merangkul Sai yang masih termenung.

Getaran yang sama. Yang dirasakan Itachi sebagaimana saat ia memeluk Sasuke. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata.

"Tak apa Itachi. Aku rasa mungkin rapat ini akan ditunda atau dialihkan ke ruangan lain," ucap Sai setelah Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Oh, syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa, anak muda. Tadi itu sungguh mengerikan. Tidak aku sangka dalam event sebesar ini masih ada orang jahat yang bisa menyusup. Huh keterlaluan!" cerocos seorang wanita paruh baya yang ikut mengerubungi Sai dan Itachi.

Sai dan Itachi yang telah kembali berdiri hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan ruangan ini. Polisi dipastikan akan melakukan penyelidikan di sini dan untuk sementara ruangan ini harus dikosongkan," seorang laki-laki berusia empat puluhan berkata.

Suasana menjadi semakin riuh oleh berbagai reaksi dari para peserta rapat itu sementara mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Sai," ucap Itachi. Sai hanya menanggapi dengan senyum samar. Ia masih memikirkan penembak yang hendak membunuh Itachi. Sepertinya ia mengenali sosok itu. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada Kakek. _Mungkinkah orang itu suruhan Kakek?_

"Sai, maukah kau makan siang denganku? Aku punya resto favorit yang menyajikan menu istimewa di sekitar sini," tawar Itachi ketika mereka telah berada di dalam elevator yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai bawh tanah tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

Sebelumnya baik Sai maupun Itachi telah diinterogasi oleh polisi mengenai peristiwa penembakan yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawa Itachi itu, sehingga ketika mereka keluar dari gedung itu waktu sudah lewat dari jam makan malam.

"Baiklah, Itachi." Sai setuju.

Mendadak ponsel Sai berdering. Sai merogoh ponsel dari saku celana khaki-nya. Kakek. Sai mengangkat telepon dengan ragu.

"Ya, Kakek?"

"Aku ingin kau pulang ke Oto sekarang juga!" Dan telepon segera ditutup. Sai tercekat. Pikirannya segera melayang ke peristiwa penembakan barusan. Semakin merasa bahwa semua ini berhubungan dengan Kakek. Dan ia justru yang menggagalkan rencana itu.

"Sai? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Yah.. Tentu saja, Itachi. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa makan malam denganmu kali ini. Kakek memintaku pulang sekarang juga," jawab Sai sambil memasukkan ponsel kembali ke sakunya.

"Never mind, Sai." Itachi menepuk punggung Sai pelan sambil mengembangkan senyum yang membuat wajah tampannya kian tampan. Untungnya Sai sudah menjadi imun terhadap para pria tampan. Jadi, kali ini tak ada lagi namanya terpikat pada sesama jenis sebagaimana ia pernah terpikat pada Gaara dulu.

Sai sudah menduga kemarahan yang mengerikan dari Kakek akan menyambutnya begitu ia tiba di hanya itu ternyata, karena selain aura kemarahan yang menyeramkan, apa yang didapat Sai saat ia menghadap Kakek di malam larut begitu ia tiba dari Amegakure, adalah cambukan dari cambuk rotan yang biasa digunakan Kakek untuk menghukum setiap anak asuhnya yang berbuat kesalahan.

Dugaan Sai benar semua. Pembunuh yang hendak menembak Itachi di hotel itu adalah orang suruhan Kakek. Dan Sai malah menggagalkan usaha yang telah direncanakan Kakek itu. Ditambah lagi membuat polisi mengusut penembakan itu. Jadi, menyebabkan dua masalah besar yang sukse memancing amarah Kakek naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Dahulu hukuman cambuk adalah upaya untuk penegakan disiplin di panti asuhan yang dimiliki Kakek. Namun malam itu saat Sai membiarkan punggung telanjangnya menjadi sasaran cambuk besar itu, ia bisa merasakan amarah yang meluap dari Kakek. Orang yang selama ini adalah orang yang mengajarkan seluruh anak asuhnya untuk tidak memiliki emosi.

Sakit? Jangan ditanya. Tapi Sai menahan rasa sakit itu kuat-kuat. Entah sudah berapa kali cambuk itu memecut ke punggungnya. Darah segar mulai menetes dari luka yang ditimbulkan. Punggung putih Sai dalam beberapa saat kemudian telah berlumur darah. Dan Kakek pun menghentikan cambukannya dan mengusir Sai keluar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Sai memungut bajunya yang tadi dilempar ke lantai bawah meja oleh Kakek. Tertatih ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, menahan rasa perih yang luar biasa di sekujur punggungnya.

Sai meringis menahan semua rasa sakit yang seolah menyayat setiap urat tubuhnya. Malam itu ia tidak mungkin tidur di rumah itu. Setidaknya ia harus berada di luar sampai Kakek memanggilnya kembali.

Dingin malam langsung menyambutnya begitu ia sudah berada di luar. Rasa lelah akibat perjalanan jauh dari Ame berbaur dengan baluran perih menyayat punggungnya membuat tenaganya turun drastis.

Sempoyongan Sai berjalan menuju mobilnya, tetapi belum sampai dia meraih pegangan pintu mobilnya, kegelapan sudah menderanya lebih dulu. Berikutnya ia sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**^_^ **_**=== kembali bersambung ===**_** ^_^**

**A/N : Yosh, masih bersambung… Chapter tiga ini keknya lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, hehe. Masih mengharap kesediaan para readers untuk membaca fanfic yang keknya makin ga jelas ini… reviews are always appreciated, even harsh critics, or maybe a flame.. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saia akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned!

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

A/N : Di fanfic ini, POV yang digunakan adalah multi POV (?). Atau jelasnya author adalah si segala tahu yang mengekspos dari berbagai sudut pandang berbagai tokoh. Maaf jika membingungkan.

Buat Dei-chan dan Afuri-chan, makasih banget dah mau baca en review. Meski cuman kalian berdua yang R n R, aku akan tetep semangat nulis ah… kuharap sih chapter ini kalian masih mau r n r.. Yosh! ^^

^^=== enjoy ===^^

**CHAPTER 4**

………………………

Sai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, karena begitu ia membuka matanya, yang ia dapati adalah suasana putih-putih khas rumah sakit. Perlahan ia menoleh dan mendapati sebentuk wajah yang dikenalnya tersenyum padanya.

"Tenten-san?" suara Sai parau.

"Iya Sai-san. Ini aku, Tenten. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau pingsan lama sekali. Aku sungguh khawatir. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Danzo-sama bisa sekejam ini padamu," cerocos Tenten. Matanya tampak sembab habis menangis.

Sai memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Rasa sakit kembali di rasakannya. Untuk sementara ia hanya bisa berbaring atau tengkurap, tidak bisa telentang atau berbolak-balik dengan leluasa karena luka di sekujur punggungnya yang terasa seperti disayat-sayat belati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten-san. Bagaimana kau ada di sana untuk menolongku?"

"Aku baru mau pulang dari lembur ketika kudengar suara cambuk berulang-ulang dari ruang kerja Danzo-sama. Maaf aku menguping.. aku menunggumu keluar, Sai-san. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata… kau terluka parah dan pingsan di halaman," cerita Tenten dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi, kau tahu semua yang diumpatkan Kakek padaku?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Sai-san, aku.."

"Ssh.. tak apa Tenten-san. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin tak ada yang menolongku, dan mungkin saja aku sudah mati saat ini. Terima kasih ya," ucap Sai sambil sedikit meremas tangan kanan Tenten dengan lembut.

Wajah cantik Tenten mau tak mau merona.

Sesaat dua orang muda itu saling menatap dalam kediaman yang sulit dimengerti.

"Jadi, kini kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan, Tenten-san?" Sai berkata sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tenten sementara mata _onyx_nya menatap nanar ke arah lain.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sai-san. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu baik-baik, dengan nyawaku sekalipun!" tegas Tenten.

"Tak apa, Tenten-san. Toh… aku juga tak mungkin selamanya menyembunyikan identitasku selamanya kan? Dan setidaknya kaulah yang mengetahuinya lebih dulu, itu sedikit membuatku lega," ujar Sai sambil kembali menatap Tenten.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sai-san?" Tenten tak mengerti.

"Aku memiliki perasaan khusus padamu, Tenten-san. Jika kau tak keberatan, aku…."

Belum sampai Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kamar VIP Oto Hospital itu telah diketuk pelan.

Tenten yang sudah berdebar-debar dengan kelanjutan ucapan Sai pun mau tak mau menghela napas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata hantaran makan siang.

Tenten menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dibawanya baki berisi paket makan siang untuk Sai itu mendekat ke Sai yang kini telah dalam posisi duduk, tanpa bersandar tentunya.

"Makan siang dulu ya, Sai-san," ucap Tenten sambil meletakkan bakinya pada pangkuan Sai.

"Tetapi kau belum makan juga kan, Tenten-san?" Sai bertanya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa makan di kafe rumah sakit nanti. Sekarang aku harus memastikan kau menghabiskan makananmu, Sai-san," kata Tenten lebih seperti perintah halus.

"Baiklah.. meski aku tak janji. Aku tak suka menunya soalnya," gumam Sai lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mulai menggerakkan sendok untuk menyendok nasinya. Tapi begitu ia mengangkat sendok berisi nasi itu ke mulutnya, sendok tersebut lebih dulu jatuh ke piring dengan kerasnya. Tangannya ternyata sangat sakit untuk digerakkan ke atas. Tentu saja, lengannya memang ikut tercambuk, jadi otomatis sakit sekali. Tadi saja ia bangun untuk duduk dengan bersusah payah.

Tenten buru-buru merapikan butir nasi yang bersebaran di pangkuan Sai.

"Lebih baik aku suapi Sai-san, kalau kau tak keberatan," tawar Tenten setelah membersihkan butiran nasi yang sempat berceceran.

"Terima kasih Tenten-san," ucap Sai sambil mengembangkan senyum tulusnya.

Berikutnya, dengan kelembutan seorang wanita yang jarang diperlihatkan Tenten, gadis berkuncir dua itupun menyuapi Sai dengan sabar. Membuat Sai yang semula enggan memakan makanan itu jadi bisa menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa. Hnn, ternyata kalau makan yang tak disukai dengan cara yang disukai menjadi lebih lezat.. Hehe..

…..

Sasuke sudah mengatakan kepada ibunya dengan cara sebaik mungkin mengenai Sai yang telah pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tak lupa ia juga menambahkan kebohongan bahwa Sai akan datang kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi Ibunya tak bisa bertahan lama menerima pernyataan Sasuke itu. Dua hari pertama ia masih bisa bersikap wajar, tetapi selanjutnya, ia kembali labil dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menyuruh Sai menemuinya. Mulanya Sasuke masih bisa membujuk ibunya agar bersabar karena Saio masih ada urusan dan belum kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi makin lama ibunya makin parah. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika seharian itu ibunya menolak untuk makan dan minum walau sedikitpun.

Kesal, sedih dan bingung memaksa Sasuke untuk menghubungi Sai kembali.

"Halo, Sai?" ucap Sasuke begitu telponnya telah diangkat.

"Maaf, tapi Sai yang anda cari sedang beristirahat. Tapi anda bisa tinggalkan pesan," terdengar suara seorang wanita yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Keheranan segera menyergapnya.

"Maaf nona, apa kau ini Tenten?" Sasuke malah bertanya.

"Benar… Umm… dan kau… sepertinya.. Sasuke.." Tenten menebak.

"Begitulah. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau yang mengangkat telepon Sai? Apa kalian sedang bersama?"

Muka Tenten tak urung merona mendapati pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Umm.. begitulah, Sasuke. Tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sai ada di rumah sakit sekarang dan aku menungguinya," jelas Tenten.

Sasuke terkejut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sai? Perasaan kemarin Itachi baru saja memberitahunya kalau kakaknya itu telah bertemu dengan Sai di Ame dalam konferensi pengusaha elektronika.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sai?"

Tenten bisa mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara Sasuke. Sesuatu yang menurutnya langka bagi seorang Uchiha untuk mengkahwatirkan orang lain yang bukan keluarga. Apalagi dari apa yang didengarnya, Sai adalah utusan danzo untuk membunuh dua putra Uchiha. Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke bisa terdengar peduli pada Sai? Tenten tak habis pikir.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tetapi ia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau kau berteman dengan Sai, Sasuke."

"Itu… panjang ceritanya, Tenten. Tapi sekarang ini bisakah kau bangunkan Sai? Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya. Ini sangat penting," Sasuke setengah memerintah. Tenten memaki dalam hati, bosan dengan nada arogan Uchiha yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu.

"Tapi…" bantahan Tenten segera diputus oleh Sasuke.

"_Please_, Tenten. Ini sangat penting," pinta Sasuke.

Tenten mendesah. Kalau begini siapa yang bisa menolak.

Maka dengan pelan sekali, Tenten menggoyangkan lengan Sai untuk membangunkan laki-laki yang baru saja terlelap akibat pengaruh obat itu. Sebenarnya Tenten tak yakin juga ia bisa membangunkan Sai, karena pastilah pengaruh obatnya cukup kuat untuk membuatnya tertidur lelap. Tetapi ternyata Sai lain. Ia langsung membuka matanya meski dengan pelan-pelan begitu Tenten menyentuh lengan dan menyebut namanya.

"Hnn?" Sai menatap Tenten dengan pandangan "ada apa?"

"Sasuke menelpon dan ingin bicara denganmu, Sai. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dulu, Sai dengan begitu saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih ponselnya dari tangan Tenten.

Sebelum Sai mulai bicara dengan Sasuke, ia kembali menoleh ke Tenten.

Tenten yang cerdas tentu tahu maksud dari tatapan Sai. Ia pun megangguk sekali dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya, Sasuke?" ucap Sai begitu pintu tenten telah keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sai? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di rumah sakit?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan melukaiku. Begitulah. Dan ada apa kau menelponku? Ibumu baik-baik saja kan?" Sai seolah tahu kalau alasan Sasuke menelponnya pasti karena sang Ibu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih Sai? Jawabanmu sama saja dengan Tenten! Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa Ayahku menyuruh orang untuk mencelakaimu?" cecar Sasuke.

"Haha…" Sai tertawa pelan, "Sasuke, jangan terlalu berburuk sangka pada ayah sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka cambukan di punggungku ditambah kelelahan. Well, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

Sasuke mengeryit.

"Cambukan di punggung? Jangan bilang kau dihukum orang tuamu dengan hukuman konyol seperti itu, Sai! Oh, sudahlah.. Ya, aku menelponmu karena Ibu terus saja mencarimu. Dan kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Maksudku, dia menolak makan dan minum seharian ini. Jadi, kalau bisa sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu ke Konoha sebentar. Tetapi ternyata kau malah kena musibah, jadi…" kata-kata panjang Sasuke terpotong.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana…" ucap Sai tanpa berpikir akan kondisinya sendiri. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia merasakan khawatir pada ibu Sasuke itu. Mungkin karena ia merindukan sosok seorang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah dimilikinya.

"Terima kasih Sai. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu.." lagi-lagi kata-kata Sasuke terputus.

"Jangan! Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menjemputku, Sasuke. Aku bisa naik taksi atau meminta bantuan Tenten," ucap Sai. Ia tentu saja masih ingat kalau mobilnya masih terparkir di halaman rumah besarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Sai!" pesan Sasuke sebelum menutup telponnya.

Sai meletakkan ponsel di samping dompetnya yang berada di atas meja dekat ranjang sakitnya. Perlahan ia mencabut jarum infus di lengan kirinya. Lalu ia pun turun dari ranjang dan mengantongi ponsel dan dompetnya kemudian melangkah keluar. Punggungnya masih terasa amat sakit. Kepalanya pun masih agak pusing. Tetapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, jadi ia tak ingin mengindahkannya kali ini.

Tenten terkejut bukan main begitu pintu terbuka dan Sai keluar dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sai?! Kau mau kemana? Kau masih dalam keadaan luka parah tahu!" Tenten sampai lupa menambahkan embel-embel –san di belakang nama Sai saking kagetnya.

"Tak seburuk itu Tenten-san. Aku perlu ke Konoha sekarang juga."

Mata Tenten membulat karena keterkejutannya bertambah.

"Apa maksudmu? Ke Konoha sekarang juga? Ini sudah petang hari Sai! Dan perjalanan Konoha bukan perjalanan singkat, apalagi dengan kondisimu sekarang!"

"Aku tahu Tenten-san. Terima kasih atas pertolongan dan perhatianmu, tapi aku haru benar-benar pergi sekarang. Permisi," Sai kembali melangkah namun tangan Tenten segera terulur untuk menahan lengannya sehingga Sai pun tak jadi melangkah.

"Kalu begitu biarkan aku ikut!"

Sai menatap Tenten sejenak. Setelah mengingat bahwa Tenten telah mengetahui misinya dan kegagalannya, ia pun berpikir tak ada lagi gunanya menutupi semuanya dari Tenten. Lagipula, saat ia menatap langsung ke mata coklat itu, ia melihat sinar yang meyakinkan untuk dipercaya. Ia pun mengangguk.

Maka keduanya pun segera turun ke lantai bawah tanah tempat parkir mobil, setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasinya.

Mulanya Sai berpikir mereka akan memakai monil Tenten. Tapi ternyata Tenten membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sai sedikit senang karena ia sangat menyukai mobil _Ford_ hitamnya itu dan selalu merasa kurang nyaman jika haru mengemudikan mobil orang lain untuk jarak jauh.

Tetapi meski sudah pakai mobilnya sendiri, Tenten tak mengijinkannya menyetir. Gadis itu menyuruh Sai menjadi penumpang saja sehingga bisa tidur sementara ia menyetir. Tak mau membuang waktu untuk membantah (karena sepertinya Tenten cukup keras kepala), maka Sai hanya menurut saja.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua pun melesat mulus meninggalkan tempat parkir yang sangat luas itu.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan menuju Konoha. Tenten fokus menyetir sementara Sai menatap nanar ke langit-langit mobil. Kentara sekali pemuda itu sedang berpikir berat. Taapi tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sai yang masih dalam pengaruh obat untuk kembali tertidur lelap. Seolah tak merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya, pemuda itu bersandar pada jok mobil dan mulai terlelap. Tenten tersenyum tipis sesaat ketika diliriknya Sai yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Mobil terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalur bebas hambatan menuju Konoha City. Kalau semua lancar, mereka akan sampai di Konoha menjelang jam sepuluh malam.

Sementara menyetir, pikiran Tenten juga berkecamuk. Fakta yang baru saja didapatinya mengenai perusahaan tempatnya baru saja bekerja sangat mengejutkannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Danzo, atasannya adalah orang yang kejam dan bisa bertindak kriminal. Apalagi mengenai organsiasi rahasai ANBU Ne. Ia tak habis pikir. Dan Sai. Ia sangat kaget ketika dalam peristiwa kemarin malam, ketika Sai disiksa, ia mendengar semua tentang kegagalan Sai menyelesaikan misi yang dibeberkan Danzo. Sebuah misi aneh karena memerintahkan Sai untuk membunuh Uchiha bersaudara.

Tenten tentu saja shock. Dan detik itu juga ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Persetan dengan janjinya pada Matsuri, sepupunya yang memintanya untuk baik-baik bekerja pada Danzo. Bagaimana mungkin ia bekerja pada perusahaan yang dibawahi oleh orang kejam seperti Danzo? Apalagi ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha, dimana ia berteman dengan salah satunya.

Tetapi ketika ia melihat Sai terkapar pingsan, ia menolong pemuda itu. Mengapa sedikitpun ia tak memiliki perasaan yang buruk pada Sai, setelah semua yang didengarnya? Bukankah Sai bisa dibilang pembunuh bayaran meski ia belum berhasil membunuh siapapun, tapi tetap saja kan? Tenten tidak tahu. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia percaya kalau Sai bukan orang jahat. Buktinya sekarang ia malah mengatrakan sai ke Konoha, ke rumah Uchiha. Walaupun ia tak tahu apa urusan Sai ke sana namun, ia yakin Sai melakukannya dengan niat baik karena ia bahkan tak memperdulikan lukanya yang masih berdarah.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dan agak melelahkan, mobil yang dikemudikan Tenten pun memasuki pelataran rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha ketika waktu Konoha telah menunjukkan sepuluh malam lewat lima belas menit.

Sai telah terjaga, bersikap biasa ketika ia turun dari mobil meski punggungnya masih terasa sakit. Ia sudah mengganti piyama rumah sakit yang semula dikenakannya dengan baju cadangan yang tersimpan di bagasi mobilnya.

Sasuke sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ia tampak agak terkejut melihat Said an Tentean. Ia tak menyangka Sai akan datang hari itu juga. Dari belakang, kemudian muncul Ino Yamanaka, kekasih Sasuke. Rupanya gadis itu membantu Sasuke menenangkan ibunya. Sementara Itachi masih di Amegakure.

Sasuke membawa Sai ke kamar ibunya. Dan segera saja ia melihat ibunya segera tampak berbinar hidup kembali begitu dilihatnya Sai. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke sangat jengah, tetapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Jikapaun ada yang harus disalahkan, maka hanyalah ayahnya yang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekacauan dalam keluarganya. Ia pun hanya bisa melangkah keluar dari kamar itu untuk membiarkan ibunya melepas perasaan pada Sai.

"Yousuke-kun…." Mikoto menghambur ke arah Sai dan memeluk Sai dengan erat yang segera saja membuat Sai mengerang karena tangan Mikoto tak ayal lagi menekan punggungnya yang terluka parah akibat cambukan Kakek.

Mikoto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sai dengan kaget bercampur cemas.

"Ada apa Yousuke-kun? Hmm? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Mikoto mendongak, bertanya penuh kekhawatiran sementara kedua tangannya merangkum pipi Sai.

Sai menangkap kedua tangan Mikoto yang mengelus pipinya dan perlahan menurunkan tangan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mi-.. maksudku Ibu." Sai masih kesusahan untuk menyebut Mikoto dengan panggilan ibu.

"Yousuke-kun, kemana saja kau nak? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang Ibu? Kau tahu, Ibu sangat cemas. Ibu takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu sayang," kata Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sai tak urung merasa jengah. Tetapi dikuatkannya untuk tetap tenang dan menampilkan emosi yang wajar.

"Maaf Ibu, semuanya begitu mendadak. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan."

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tapi kau harus janji, lain kali kalau mau pergi kau harus pamitan langsung pada Ibu ya?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Ohya, kalau begitu sekarang Ibu makan dulu ."

Sai lalu menuntun Mikoto menuju meja dekat jendela kamar dimana sudah tersedia satu baki berisi makan malam Mikoto.

"Apa kau juga sudah makan, Yousuke-kun?" Mikoto bertanya sembari ia duduk.

"Aku sudah makan, Ibu. Jadi sekarang Ibu harus menghabiskan makanan ini," ucap Sai kalem.

Mikoto tak langsung meraih piringnya. Malahan ia menatap hampa pada makanan enak di atas baki itu, seolah ia tak tahu harus diapakan dengan makanan itu.

Sai menggelengkan kepala, lalu perlahan ia meraih piring itu. Mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk secukupnya dan mulai menyendok kemudian ia mengajukannya pada Mikoto. Sai hendak menyuapi Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum senang. Dan seperti anak kecil dia langsung menyambut suapan dari Sai dengan penuh semangat. dikunyahnya makanan itu dengan senang seolah makanan itu makanan terlezat yang pernah dimakannya.

Bagi Sai sendiri, menyuapi Mikoto adalah hal baru baginya. Ia tak pernah elakukan hal serupa pada orang lain sebelumnya. Meski mulanya agak canggung, namun setelah satu-dua suapan berjalan lancar, ia pun jadi menikmati kegiatannya menyuapi wanita yang menganggapnya sebagai anaknya itu.

Akhirnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Mikoto menghabiskan makan malamnya. Isi baki itu tandas. Rupanya mikoto cukup kelaparan karena seharian tidak makan dan minum sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanannya dengan waktu lumayan cepat.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik, Ibu. Lain kali Ibu tak boleh tidak makan apapun seperti hari ini. Ibu harus bisa menjaga diri dengan baik, itu kalau Ibu mengaku menyayangi kami," kata Sai sambil membersihkan noda makanan di bibir Mikoto dengan tisu.

"Baiklah sayang, Ibu tak akan begini lagi. Terima aksih, Yousuke-kun. Kau benar-benar anak yang sangat baik. Ibu beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkanmu kembali, sayang," ucap Mikoto lalu memeluk Sai.

Sai berusaha untuk tak mengerang ketika kedua tangan Mikoto kembali menekan punggungnya yang penuh luka.

"Ya sudah, Ibu. Sekarang sebaiknya Ibu tidur, sudah cukup malam," ujar Sai begitu Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya.

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Tetapi malam ini kau akan tetap di sini kan, Yousuke-kun? Ayahmu sedang tak ada, jadi kau bisa tidur di sini. Kau mau kan?" pinta Mikoto seperti anak kecil.

Sai mengangguk. Dituntunnya Mikoto menuju tempat tidur. Setelah Mikoto merebahkan tubuhnya, dengan penuh kelembutan Sai menarik selimut wol yang hangat untuk menutupi tubuh Mikoto. Dikecupnya tangan Mikoto dengan penuh hormat.

"Oyasuminasai, okaasan," bisik Sai dengan senyum tulus.

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkinkah dia Ibuku?" gumam Sai sementara matanya memandangi Mikoto yang sudah terlelap.

Perlahan Sai kembali berdiri lalu berjalan sangat pelan keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa baki makanan yang telah kosong.

Begitu Sai turun, Tonbei sang kepala pelayan segera menghampirinya untuk mengambil baki kosong yang dibawanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lega melihat hal itu. Sementara Tenten dan Ino menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Sebelumnya mereka telah memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, namun Sasuke menolak.

"Ibumu sudah tidur, Sasuke," ucap Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Dan sekarang sebaiknya kau juga segera beristirahat. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan kamar. Ikut aku. Sembari berkata demikian Sasuke berjalan membelok ke sisi kiri rumah diikuti oleh Sai dan Tenten, sementara Ino tinggal di ruangan itu.

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang yang membawa mereka ke semacam pavilliun yang sepertinya difungsikan sebagai rumah tamu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Sampai ketemu besok," ucap Sai begitu dia telah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Sai, Tenten." Sasuke lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Uchiha, Sai?" tanya Tenten tak bisa lagi menahan keingintahuannya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa untuk memanggil Sai dengan embel-embel –san.

"Maaf Tenten-san. Kupikir akan ada waktu sendiri untuk menjelaskannya, namun bukan sekarang. Kuharap kau mengerti," jawab Sai dengan senyum ipis.

"Bailah. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sai. Dan kau harus menjelaskannya padaku lain kali!" ekspresi Tenten mengeras. Agak kesal.

"Aku berhutang lebih dari sekedar penjelasan padamu, Tenten-san. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," kata Sai sambil meraih tangan Tentan lalu meremasnya lembut.

Ekspresi Tenten sontak berubah. Dari semula mengeras karena kesal, menjadi sedikit merona karena kikuk. Alhasil ia hanya menunduk.

Sai melangkah mendekat sehingga jaraknya berdiri dengan Tenten tinggal beberapa inci saja. Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Tenten. Wajah mereka kini saling bertatapan dalam jarak dekat. Tenten memejamkan matanya. Berikutnya ia bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di keningnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Tenten," bisik Sai. Kali ini tanpa embel-embel –san di belakang namanya.

Hati Tenten bergetar. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Oyasuminasai, Sai."

Sementara itu di ruang tengah Ino dan Sasuke juga tengah berpelukan.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku melewati hari ini, Ino." Sasuke berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke, itu sudah kewajibanku," balas Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Yamanaka Ino," ucap Sasuke lalu mencium Ino dengan lembut. Ino membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar ucapan cinta yang telah lama ditunggunya keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Keesokan paginya, Mikoto membuat semuanya terkejut karena saat mereka bangun Mikoto sudah berada di dapur menyiapkan makan pagi. Seolah hal itu adalah rutinitasnya dan tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Sikapnya juga selayak ibu-ibu yang dewasa dan penuh kasih. Sasuke tampak sangat senang. Ia merasakan perasaan yang terang di hatinya. Semalam ia menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Ino dan paginya ia mendapati Ibunya telah menjadi sosok Ibu yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa kebahagiaan itu bisa sirna setiap saat begitu ayahnya pulang.

Makan pagi pun berjalan cukup menyenangkan. Ino yang ceria melemparkan candaan yang berhasil membuat orang-orang miskin ekspresi itu tertawa. Pasalnya ia sendiri tengah berbahagia. Ungkapan cinta Sasuke untuknya telah membuatnya seperti ketiban rembulan.

Dalam ketenangannya, Sai pun memiliki sebuah harapan baru akan sebuah hubungan dengan Tenten. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Saya mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan saya, Danzo-sama," ucap Tenten serius. Ia tengah berbicara pada Danzo via telepon sore harinya. Sai yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas tampak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Tenten-san?" Danzo terdengar marah oleh keputusan mendadak dan sepihak Tenten.

"Ada satu hal di Konoha yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan, Danzo-sama. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk kepercayaan yang telah Anda berikan pada saya. Terima kasih." Tenten menutup ponselnya dan telepon itu pun berakhir.

"Mengapa kau mengundurkan diri begitu saja, Tenten?" Sai akhirnya bertanya. Kini ia tak lagi memanggil Tenten dengan embel-embel –san lagi.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui alasannya, Sai," jawab Tenten kalem.

Sai menautkan kedua alis, heran. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia paham yang dimaksud Tenten. Tentu saja, Tenten mana mungkin tetap mau bekerja pada perusahaan Kakek setelah tahu bahwa Kakek bisa melakukan tindak kriminal yang membahayakan temannya.

"Kalau alasanmu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan karena itu, apakah kau juga akan menjauhiku?" tanya Sai sambil menatap lekat Tenten yang agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menjauhimu, Sai. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena aku adalah kaki tangan Kakek. Orang yang kau anggap jahat."

"Boleh saja kau kaki tangannya, Sai. Tetapi aku tahu dan yakin kau berbeda. Kau orang baik. Dan aku bersedia menjadi temanmu," tegas Tenten.

Sai tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Tenten?"

"Itu... Itu karena.... sudahlah Sai. Pokoknya kita bisa berteman!" Tenten salah tingkah.

Sai tersenyum geli melihat Tenten salah tingkah.

Kebahagiaan yang berpendar di Uchiha Mansion hari itu ternyata hanya bertahan hingga petang. Yang menyebabkan pendar kebahagiaan itu sirna, sebagaimana telah diduga, adalah dia, Fugaku Uchiha. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya itu, senyum dan tawa lenyap begitu saja.

Mikoto menatap horor pada suaminya itu.

Sasuke menegang.

Sai menatap tanpa ekspresi, tapi dalam hatinya ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Masalahnya ia belum tahu seperti apa sebenarnya masalah dalam keluarga itu.

Ino dan Tenten terdiam, ikut merasakan ketegangan meski tidak mengetahui benar apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa ayah Sasuke dan Itachi itu bukanlah seorang yang ramah, meski kedua anaknya juga tak bisa dibilang ramah. Hanya saja mereka menganggap Fugaku Uchiha lebih "menyeramkan".

"Wah, ada pertemuan sepertinya. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apakah aku menganggu?" tanya Fugaku, lebih mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, Fugaku-sama. Ini kan rumah Anda. Kami hanya terkejut karena Anda tiba-tiba muncul," Ino yang menjawab.

Fugaku menoleh dan menatap pada gadis cantik berambut pirang itu. Ia tahu gadis itu adalah kekasih putra bungsunya.

"Hnn.. begitu.." Fugaku mengangguk. "Sasuke, ikut ke ruanganku sebentar!" Fugaku lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah itu menuju ruang kerjanya. Sasuke mengikuti langkah ayahnya dengan hati berdebar. Sepertinya ayahnya akan mengintreogasinya dengan pertanyaan seputar Sai.

"Aku melihat ada rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan." Fugaku _to the point_.

"Seperti Ayah tak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami!" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Fugaku terkejut.

"Jangan pikir Ayah bisa menutupi kebusukan Ayah untuk selamanya. Kami ini bukan ank kecil yang bodoh!" Sasuke semakin sinis.

Fugaku terkesiap. Mungkinkah Sasuke tahu mengenai rahasia besar itu. Siapa yang memberitahunya? Mikoto! Pasti dia! Sialan wanita itu! Pikir Fugaku dengan kemarahan yang mulai naik.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" desisnya menahan amarah.

"...." Sasuke diam kaku. Kedua tangannya mengepal geram. Ketegangan meliputi suasana antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku kenapa teman barumu itu tampak begitu akrab denganmu dan Ibumu!" kata Fugaku setelah beberapa saat mereka saling diam.

Sasuke mendecah sinis (mengeluarkan suara semacam 'tch" dari mulutnya).

"Dia temanku. Dan tidak salah bukan jika Ibu menyukainya."

Fugaku menatap Sasuke tajam. Tidak mempercayai jawaban putra bungsunya itu.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, kau boleh keluar!"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Sasuke beranjak dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang sepertinya telah mengetahui lebih dari yang diperkirakan Sasuke.

Tentu saja. Fugaku Uchiha bukanlah orang biasa. Dengan kuasanya ia bisa memperoleh segala macam informasi mengenai apapun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tak terkecuali dengan Sai dan kehadiran pemuda itu ke tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku telah curiga sejak pertama kali ia menatap mata anak muda itu. Ia merasakan hal yang berbeda yang tak pernah ditemukannya pada teman-teman Sasuke lainnya.

Fugaku sudah menduga ada sesuatu pada diri pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sai itu. Dan kecurigaannya terbukti, ketika Deidara, salah satu _spy agent_ yang disewanya memberinya tentang biografi Sai. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang besar dalam sebuah panti asuhan khusus yang tertutup di Otogakure yang dimiliki salah satu rival bisnisnya, Danzo Shimaru. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang seusia dengan Sasuke. Dan Fugaku tak bisa mengingkari kalau wujud fisik pemuda itu mirip Sasuke.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Fugaku menduga kemungkinan bahwa Sai adalah Yousuke, putra yang disingkirkannya sewaktu masih bayi secara rahasia. Tetapi Fugaku telah mendapat kepastian mengenai kematian Yousuke sembilan belas tahun silam. Orang suruhannya telah memberikan bukti bahwa ia telah membunuh kembaran Sasuke itu. Jadi, dugaan Fugaku bahwa Sai adalah Yousuke pun perlahan memudar.

"Aku rasa aku sebaiknya pulang dulu," ucap Sai begitu Sasuke telah kembali berdiri di dekatnya.

"Mungkin memang begitu, Sai. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," Sasuke berkata hambar.

Sai mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan pada Mikoto, ia pun mengajak Tenten meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Sai? Apa kau akan kembali pada kakekmu?" tanya Tenten dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Tenten.

Sai memang memutuskan untuk mengantar Tenten lebih dulu sebelum ia mencari hotel untuk tempatnya menginap malam itu. Apartemennya yang sebelumnya telah ia akhiri masa sewanya, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus tinggal di hotel.

"Bagaimanapun, aku berhutang banyak pada Kakek, Tenten. Beliau adalah orang tuaku. Jadi aku pasti kembali padanya," jelas Sai tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari kemudi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bibi Mikoto? Sepertinya ia sangat tergantung padamu."

"Itulah yang memberatkan. Aku tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi bersandiwara seperti ini." Sai seperti sedang mengeluh.

Mata Tenten membulat. Heran.

"Bersandiwara? Maksudmu?"

Sai menghela napas panjang, menoleh pada Tenten sejenak lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Atas permintaan Itachi dan Sasuke, aku bersandiwara menjadi Yousuke Uchiha, saudara mereka yang hilang. Karena semenjak perjumpaan pertama denganku, Mikoto-sama menyebutku sebagai Yousuke. Maka sejak itulah aku harus berpura-pura menjadi Yousuke," papar Sai yang sukses membuat Tenten tercengang.

"Sai.... Yousuke... Aku baru tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha pernah kehilangan seorang putra," gumam Tenten sebagai respon atas cerita Sai.

Sai tak menyahuti gumaman Tenten meski ia mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Sai... lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu sendiri? Apakah kau pernah mencari tahu tentang mereka?" Tenten bertanya lagi.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari seorang pengasuh di panti, bahwa aku ditemukan Kakek dalam sebuah boks yang terdampar di tepi sungai besar Oto.. Dan karena itu aku tak pernah berkeinginan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tuaku, karena bagiku mereka tidak penting. Mereka tak menginginkanku dan bahkan bermaksud membunuhku dengan membuangku ke sungai besar itu. Jadi, tak ada gunanya bukan memncari tahu siapa mereka?" ujar Sai datar tapi membuat Tenten menitikkan air mata. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka kehidupan Sai begitu kelam. Tanpa sadar ia memegang lengan Sai dengan lembut.

Sai menoleh dan ia terkejut melihat mata Tenten yang basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf membuatmu mengungkit luka lam, Sai. Aku tidak menyangka kalau...."

"Ssshh... tak apa Tenten. Aku baik-baik saja," Sai mengulurkan boks tisu pada Tenten lalu ia kembali fokus menyetir.

Perjalanan kembali berlanjut dalam diam.

Sehari setelah kepulangan Fugaku, Itachi kembali ke Konoha dan mendengar semua cerita dari Sasuke. Kekhawatirannya pada Sai membuatnya kini telah duduk berhadapan dengan Sai di kamar hotelnya sore itu.

"Sasuke bilang kalau kau terluka, Sai. Apa yang terjadi?" Sai bisa mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara pemuda yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang, Itachi. Kapan kau tiba?"

"Beberapa jam lalu. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Aku sungguh tak enak padamu, Sai. Merepotkanmu sampai sebegini banyak."

"Tak apa Itachi. Ibumu masih terlalu labil untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku masih bersedia untuk berpura-pura kok," terang Sai.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, miris.

"Sai, bolehkah aku melihat lukamu? Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Sai menatap Itachi agak terkejut. Tetapi kemudian ia melepas kemejanya.

Dan tampaklah luka di sekujur punggung dan bagian samping tubuh Sai. Goresan-goresan yang memanjang dan cukup dalam yang mengoyak kulit pucat pemuda itu. Itachi bergetar melihat keadaan tubuh Sai. Ia bisa merasakan sakitnya. Dan entah kenapa ia seperti tak rela Sai menderita luka itu.

Sai kembali mengenakan kemejanya dan mendapati tatapan iba Itachi padanya. Seperti tatapan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Perasaan yang aneh kembali menghadiri hati Sai.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka seperti itu Sai? Apa semua ini karena kami?"

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Sai tak mengerti.

"Apa Kakekmu yang melakukan ini semua, Sai?" tanya Itachi kalem. Tetapi sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Sai terkejut luar biasa.

"K-kau tahu tentang Kakek?" Sai malah balik bertanya.

"Begitulah. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sai."

"Iya. Aku memang menerima hukuman dari Kakek," jawab Sai akhirnya.

"Apakah ia menghukummu hingga seperti ini karena kau menyelamatkan aku?"

Lagi-lagi Sai terkejut.

"K-kau.. Itachi, kau tahu kalau...."

"Begitulah. Setelah insiden itu, aku menoba mencari tahu tentang dirimu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu. Maafkan aku Sai."

Sai shock. Kalau begitu Itachi telah mengetahui dia sebenarnya? Mungkinkah dia juga tahu, kalau ia pernah disuruh Kakek untuk mencoba membunuh dia dan adiknya?

"Dan kau berhasil mengetahui segalanya?" tanya Sai memastikan.

Anggukan Itachi melengkapi kekagetan Sai. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mendadak ia merasa nyawanya akan segera meninggalkan raganya. Mungkin Itachi akan menyudahi hidupnya. Sai tidak takut mati. Itu resikonya sebagai anggota ANBU Ne. Ia hanya tak ingin mati karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat.

Sai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati laci _night-table_ nya dan menarik keluar selaras pistol dari dalamnya.

Itachi sontak berdiri, berusaha tetap tenang ketika Sai kembali menghadapinya dengan selaras pistol di tangannya.

"Bunuh aku Itachi!" desis Sai dingin sementara tangannya mengulurkan pistol pada Itachi yang akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tetapi diterimanya juga pistol Sai itu.

"Kau telah mengetahui semuanya bukan? Jadi tidak perlu kau berpura-pura baik padaku. Semuanya telah jelas, kau bunuh aku sekarang atau kau sendiri yang akan terbunuh!" ucap Sai kaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku membunuh adikku sendiri, Sai?" kata Itachi sambil meletakkan pistol itu di meja.

"Itachi Uchiha! Kau tahu benar aku bukan Yousuke atau siapalah nama adikmu yang hilang itu! Semua adalah sandiwara. Kau sendiri yang menciptakannya! Jad, berhentilah berakting sebagai kakakku!" tukas Sai.

"Tidak! Aku memang kakakmu Sai... Kau bukan Sai Shimaru, tapi kau adalah Yousuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya!" Itachi berkata dengan sangat serius.

Sai kembali _shock_. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan sejuta keheranan dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Itu benar Sai! Aku telah melakukan penyelidikan dan semua bukti mengarah bahwa kau adalah Yousuke Uchiha. Adikku. Kakak kembar Sasuke."

"Kau pasti sedang mabuk, Itachi!" bantah Sai meski ia tahu benar Itachi 100% tidak sedang mabuk.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang tidak mabuk, Sai! Kau adalah adikku, kakak kembar Sasuke!"

"Pergilah dari sini secepatnya, Itachi. Berhentilah berbuat konyol karena itu bukan _track_mu! Dan bilang pada Ibumu kalau aku bukan anaknya!"

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan dan sulit dipercaya. Tetapi semua yang kukatakan ini benar. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku mengetahui kau masih hidup, Yousuke!"

"......" Sai diam tak menyahut.

"Ternyata feeling Ibu benar. Kau benar-benar Yousuke yang hilang.." Itachi mendekat. Namun Sai malah mundur dengan teratur. Ia masih tak mempercayai semua yang diucapkan Itachi. Segalanya terasa begitu janggal. Begitu sulit untuk diterima.

"Kau bilang Yousuke hilang bukan? Sementara aku ini bukan anak hilang, Itachi. Aku adalah anak yang sengaja dibuang oleh orang tuaku. Tak hanya itu, mereka malah sengaja ingin membunuhku dengan membuangku ke sungai besar Oto! Jadi berhenti mengatakan kalau aku adalah adikmu!" Sai tak lagi menyembunyikan emosinya. Matanya telah berpendar oleh air mata yang mendesak untuk tumpah. Padahal selama ini air matacadalah hal paling tabu baginya.

Itachi mematung. Sai benar-benar Yousuke, adiknya. Tetapi bagaimana meyakinkan Sai. Bagaimana ia akan bersedia menjadi Uchiha jika faktanya Ayahnya malah menginginkan kematian Sai? Apakah Itachi harus menceritakan segalanya pada Sai? Haruskah ia membeberkan semua pada Sai kalau ia memang sengaja disingkirkan oleh sang ayah? Lalu bagaimana Sai akan menerima Uchiha sebagai keluarganya jika Itachi membeberkan semuanya?

Bahkan tanpa mengetahui fakta itu pun Sai sudah sangat membenci keluarganya. Ia bisa melihat betapa sakit Sai jika mengingat orang tuanya. Pemuda itu sudah terlanjur mendoktrin dirinya sendiri untuk tak membutuhkan orang tua yang membuangnya.

"Sai, aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkanmu. Tetapi kita sama-sama telah dewasa. Tak ada gunanya terus memupuk kebencian. Demi Ibu yang selalu merindukanmu, ia yang sakit sekian lama karena kehilanganmu, kumohon kau mau menerima fakta bahwa kau adalah Yousuke Uchiha," ucap Itachi panjang lebar. Berharap sangat Sai mau mengerti.

"Jika benar aku adalah Yousuke. Jika benar Ibu begitu menyayangiku, lalu bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa dibuang ke sungai, Itachi?" tanya Sai, dingin.

Itachi mendesah panjang. Lalu ia memegang pundak Sai dengan lembut sembari berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi lagi. Setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak perlu ada rahasia lagi. Sai berhak tahu. Maka berceritalah Itachi mengenai segala rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan rapat-rapat.

Meski emosi mulai merayapi perasaannya, namun untungnya Sai adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia mendengarkan semua yang dituturkan Itachi tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Sai mencoba tak perduli meski kemarahannya memuncak ketika Itachi sampai pada cerita Fugaku Uchiha yang tak menghendaki bayi kembar dalam keluarga Uchiha yang kemudian berujung pada perintah untuk membunuhnya. Rasa sakit Sai jauh lebih besar dari amarahnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Luluh lantak. Sai tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dibiarkan butir-butir bening itu mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Dibiarkannya Itachi memeluknya. Dibiarkannya rasa sakit di punggungnya. Ia merasa menjadi manusia yang paling sengsara. Ternyata ia memang anak yang tak diinginkan. Ayah yang seharusnya memberikan perlindungan malah ingin membunuhnya. Sai tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana.

"Otoutou…" Panggilan itu terasa sebongkah es yang menyentuh hati Sai. Sejuk di hatinya yang terbakar dan terluka.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa hanya Ayah yang bodoh itu saja yang berniat jahat padamu. Tapi kami, Ibu, Sasuke dan aku, kami sangat merindukanmu dan menyayangimu, Sai. Kau mengerti?"

"Masihkan dia akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku masih hidup?"

"Dia tak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi, Sai. Aku dan Sasuke juga Ibu tak akan tinggal diam. Kami akan bersama-sama melindungimu," jawab Itachi tegas.

"Kau pikir aku bayi eh, onii-san!" sebut Sai akhirnya.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sai yang sama tinggi dengannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi… kau menerima kami, Sai? Kau menerima dirimu sebagai Yousuke?"

"Tidak semudah itu, nii-san. Tapi, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku masih punya sebagian keluarga yang menginginkanku," jawab Sai datar.

Itachi merangkul kembali adiknya itu dan Sai mengerang karena Itachi terlalu keras memeluk punggungnya.

"Upz! Maaf otoutou.." Itachi menyeringai.

Sai memutar bola matanya. Jauh dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia masih ragua kan keputusan yang tiba-tiba diambilnya ini. Akan ada banyakk sekali masalah. Entah dari Fugaku Uchiha atau dari Kakek. Jika diminta memilih, tentu saja Sai akan tetap membela Kakek. Bagaimanapun Kakek adalah orang yang paling berjasa. Yang membuatnya bertahan hingga dewasa. Meskipun Sai tahu banyak dari cara Kakek yang salah, namun Kakeklah yang menyelamatkannya, mengasuhnya dan membesarkannya. Memebrikan rumah dan segalanya untuknya. Tetapi kenyataannya pula, Sai tidak mampu membunuh Uchiha demi Kakek. Bahkan ketika ia belum mengetahui bahwa kedua Uchiha iru adalah saudaranya.

Kini Sai harus mencari tahu apakah Kakek mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Uchiha Yousuke. Juga Sai haru bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yakni berhadapan dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan Sai tak akan segan pada lelaki taj berhati itu.

_^ ……….. masih bersambung ……….. ^_

_A/N : Wuaaaaa…. Selesai juga chapter empat ini.__ Lumayan panjang atau pendek kah, readers? Wehehew, kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya adalah chpater terakhir. __Capek bikin multichap. Mana sekarang banyak tugas belum lagi pikiran diblok ide fanfik romance dengan pairing Gaa-Ino… wohohohoho.. they are so sweet. Sayang di fandom Naruto Indo langka pairing itu… Fuft! /_


	5. Chapter 5

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saia akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned!

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

A/N : Di fanfic ini, POV yang digunakan adalah multi POV (?). Atau jelasnya author adalah si segala tahu yang mengekspos dari berbagai sudut pandang berbagai tokoh. Maaf jika membingungkan.

Buat Afuri-chan yang sudah review via PM: hehehe, itu banyak miss-typo gara-gara ngetiknya di kompi kantor yang keyboardnya sudah pada kabur tulisan huruf-hurufnya… hehehehe, Uchiha-niichan dan Rinne-chan, thanks banget coz udah mau read and review cerita gaje bin bosenin ini… well, aku memang masih sulit bikin plot cerita yang enak dibaca..hohoho… i hope i can do better next time…

Tebar coklat buat para readers and reviewers…^^

**CHAPTER 5**

**=== THE UCHIHA CHRONICLES ===**

***** ENJOY *****

_CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA_

…………. _Akan ada banyak sekali masalah. Entah dari Fugaku Uchiha atau dari Kakek. Jika diminta memilih, tentu saja Sai akan tetap membela Kakek. Bagaimanapun Kakek adalah orang yang paling berjasa. Yang membuatnya bertahan hingga dewasa. Meskipun Sai tahu banyak dari cara Kakek yang salah, namun Kakeklah yang menyelamatkannya, mengasuhnya dan membesarkannya. Memberikan rumah dan segalanya untuknya. Tetapi kenyataannya pula, Sai tidak mampu membunuh Uchiha demi Kakek. Bahkan ketika ia belum mengetahui bahwa kedua Uchiha iru adalah saudaranya._

_Kini Sai harus mencari tahu apakah Kakek mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Uchiha Yousuke. Juga Sai harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yakni berhadapan dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan Sai tak akan segan pada lelaki tak berhati itu._

……………………………….

Beberapa hari kemudian Sai kembali lagi ke Otogakure. Tentu saja ia telah berpamitan dengan Mikoto. Mengenai perasaannya sendiri, meski ia telah mengetahui bahwa Uchiha memang benar keluarganya, tak banyak berubah. Walau ia sudah memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _onii-san_, tetapi ia masih belum 100% menerima fakta bahwa dia adalah Yousuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, kemarahan Kakek sudah tak tampak lagi ketika Sai menghadapnya di ruang kerjanya seperti biasa. Malah, Kakek bersikap lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Pria tua itu mengajak Sai minum teh di bangsal belakang, tempat mereka dulu biasa bersantai sehabis latihan.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini, Sai?" tanya Kakek lalu menyeruput teh hijaunya yang kental dan pahit.

Sai terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya pertanyaan itu hanya basa-basi Kakek. Karena ia yakin kalau Kakek pasti sudah tahu kemana perginya.

"Saya ke Konoha, Kakek," jawab Sai pada akhirnya.

"Konoha?" Alis Kakek bertaut. Heran atau pura-pura heran, entahlah.

Sai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Untuk apa kau kesana, Sai?" tanya Kakek lagi.

"Saya mengunjungi seorang relasi."

"Hmm… apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tugas yang pernah kuperintahkan padamu? Apa kau berniat memperbaikinya?" selidik Kakek.

"Ya." Sai memang ingin memperbaiki tugasnya yang pernah gagal. Tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia ingin mengungkap kejahatan Fugaku dan juga alasan Kakek yang sebenarnya memerintahkannya membunuh Uchiha bersaudara.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Sai. Jadi, besok kau akan kembali lagi ke Konoha, bukan begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Sai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka pun diam untuk beberapa saat. Kakek kembali menyesap tehnya sementara mata tuanya melihat jauh ke kebun belakang yang dipenuhi aneka bonsai sementara tanahnya tertutupi oleh rumput-rumput halus yang dipangkas rapi. Tak ada warna ceria bunga-bunga seperti yang terdapat di taman kota Konoha.

"Ohya, kalau boleh aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Tenten-san, Sai?" tiba-tiba Kakek melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sai terkejut heran.

Alhasil Sai hanya menunduk diam. Bukan takut, tapi ia merasa…. malu. Dan juga khawatir jika Kakek akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada hubungannya dengan Tenten yang baru saja terjalin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sai. Aku hanya menasihatkan padamu, bahwa emosi akan membawamu pada kebencian. Dan kebencian akan membawamu pada perang. Demikian pula cinta, ia hanya omong kosong yang menyesatkan. Neraka yang mengenakan baju surgawi. Kurasa kau masih ingat motto ANBU Ne?"

"_Go forward no backward, Keep fighting no feeling, No emotion No Love No Hatred_," sahut Sai dengan tegas.

Kakek tersenyum simpul.

"Sai, aku ini sudah tua… Dan di antara semua anak asuhku, hanya kaulah yang paling kupercaya untuk menjadi penggantiku. Ya, kau akan kuangkat menjadi pemimpin Shimaru Enterprise sekaligus ANBU Ne, juga melanjutkan Oto Orphanage. Mencari bibit-bibit baru yang berbakat, seperti kau…" ujar Kakek mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

'Ya, Kakek." Sai menyahut singkat. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Entah kenapa ia mulai meragukan kebaikan Kakek. Mungkin ia harus meminta bantuan Gaara untuk mengungkap siapa Kakek dan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Seperti Oto Orphanage. Rumah asuh khusus yang hanya mendidik anak-anak yatim piatu yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Tetapi Sai juga gamang mengenai identitasnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia memang sudah terlatih sejak kecil untuk tidak mengakui adanya emosi dalam dirinya. Namun ketika ia mengenal Shin dan Gaara, semuanya perlahan berubah. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia mulai menguak apa sebenarnya emosi itu. Dan ia tertarik semakin jauh ke dalam lingkarannya. Suatu hal yang membuatnya bisa mengenal arti seorang kakak dari Shin, cinta dari Gaara, persahabatan dengan Naruto dan kemudian sikap lembutnya terhadap Mikoto bahkan satu hal yang mendorongnya memanggil Itachi dengan _onii-san_.

Malam semakin larut. Suasana _Orphan_ yang begitu hening, yang hanya menyisakan suara ujung-ujung pepohonan yang dihembus angin malam, bahkan tak bisa membantu Sai untuk segera memejamkan matanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Kakek tadi siang serta hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha juga langkah yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya, membebani benak dan jiwanya.

Dalam keadaan gelisah seperti itu, biasanya Sai mengambil langkah menenangkan diri dengan meditasi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian itulah yang ia lakukan, bermeditasi dengan duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya di mana genggaman tangannya bertengger di atas ujung pahanya. Perlahan Sai semakin khusyuk dalam meditasinya.

Gambar-gambar samar mendadak muncul. Orang-orang yang tertawa lebar, orang-orang yang menyeringai licik, suara wanita yang menangis dan menjerit, dan suara tangis bayi.

Tubuh Sai terguncang hebat. Sebelum dengan cepat ia membuka kembali matanya. Diraupkannya tangan kanan ke wajahnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di tengkuknya. Sai menghela napas. Mencoba menenangkan diri akan ketegangan yang diakibatkan oleh gambaran-gambaran aneh yang baru saja terlihat dalam meditasinya.

"Gaara, sepertinya aku tak bisa tidak menemuimu kali ini," gumam Sai sambil bangkit. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela yang tirainya sengaja tak ia turunkan. Sudah dini hari. Ia bisa tidur sebentar sebelum berangkat ke Konoha seusai sarapan.

Untunglah Kakek tak berkata banyak ketika mereka berdua makan pagi bersama. Sayang, Sai bukan seorang ahli telepati yang bisa membaca isi pikiran orang. Tetapi melihat Kakek yang terdiam dan tampak kaku menikmati sarapannya, Sai bisa membaca bahwa sesuatu yang tak baik telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu Kakek. Dan Sai merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah, Kakek. Saya pamit dulu," ucap Sai sembari berdiri setelah mengakhiri sarapannya.

Kakek yang juga telah selesai sarapan, ikut berdiri. Ia menatap Sai lekat-lekat. Seolah ingin menguak apa yang tengah disembunyikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Sai, aku berharap banyak padamu. Jangan mengecewakan aku, kali ini!" suara Kakek terdengar serak dan nada suaranya tidak mengintimidasi seperti biasanya, malah lebih terdengar seperti suara yang memohon.

Sai terkesiap. Belum pernah ia mendengar Kakek berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya. Mendadak ia dipenuhi rasa tidak enak hati terhadap orang tua yang telah membesarkannya itu. Jika pun ada orang yang pantas ia sebut Ayah, maka Kakek lah orangnya.

Alhasil Sai mengangguk takzim. Ia lalu undur diri dari ruang makan itu. Merasakan tatapan Kakek di punggungnya hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan orang tua itu, Sai baru bisa mengambil napas.

Detik berikutnya, mobil _Ford_ hitamnya telah melesat meninggalkan pelataran rumah besar itu, menyusuri jalan kecil yang kemudian mengantarnya pada jalan raya menuju Konoha.

"Gaara?" ucap Sai memastikan bahwa yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Gaara. Ia membenarkan letak _blutooth headset_-nya agar suara dari seberang terdengar jelas sementara mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di atas jalan tol Oto-Konoha.

"Eh? Sai ya?" terdengar sahutan dari seberang yang jelas bukan suara Gaara. Itu suara Matsuri, tunangan Gaara.

"Hai, Matsuri. Ya, ini aku. Bisa bicara sebentar dengan Gaara?" Sai masih agak segan pada Matsuri jika mengingat kemungkinan bahwa Matsuri mengetahui riwayat hubungan tak normal yang pernah ia jalin dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Sai yakin sekali Gaara memberi tahu Matsuri semuanya. Dan walau ia tahu Matsuri mengerti, tetap saja Sai merasa segan.

"Oh? Ya, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya?" lalu Sai merasa Matsuri menutup mic-ponselnya, tapi masih terdengar langkah-langkah Matsuri dan bagaimana gadis itu memanggil Gaara dengan mesra.

Mau tak mau Sai meringis membayangkan bagaimana situasi antara Matsuri dan Gaara di pagi hari seperti itu. Gaara sudah banyak berubah. Kadang Sai merasa agak ganjil dengan pemuda yang satu itu. Perubahannya terlalu drastis, terlalu cepat. Tetapi setidaknya, Sai lega karena Gaara telah menjalin hubungan normal dengan seorang gadis yang normal seperti Matsuri.

"Hai, Sai-chan," sapa Gaara dengan menggoda. Di belakangnya terdengar Matsuri mengikik geli.

"Hai, Gaara-kun," sahut Sai sembari memutar bola matanya. Ia gemas-gemas geli jika Gaara dengan terang-terangan meledeknya di depan Matsuri.

Berikutnya yang terdengar di telinga Sai adalah tawa renyah seorang Sabaku no Gaara dan kikikan Matsuri. Sai, lagi-lagi hanya mampu mendesah jengkel.

"Stop, Gaara! Aku sedang ingin bicara serius kali ini," tukas Sai, ketus.

Gaara segera menghentikan tawanya. Sai bisa merasakan kalau Gaara kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Matsuri. Ia bernapas lega akan hal itu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" kali nada suara Gaara telah mengimbangi keseriusan Sai.

"Apa kau masih di Konoha?" Sai malah balik tanya yang seolah tak ada sambungannya dengan topik yang dimaksud Gaara.

Tetapi Gaara yang cukup mengerti segera menyahut, "Aku di Suna sekarang. Kau tahulah, persiapan ini-itu, ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Gaara. Kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapati satu fakta yang sangat **'waw'**," jawab Sai dengan gigi bergemeletuk dan penuh tekanan pada kata 'waw'. Memori tentang dia adalah Yousuke Uchiha selalu mebuat emosinya naik beberapa tingkat. Ia muak. Marah. Kecewa. Dan sedih.

Gaara tercekat. Belum pernah ia, selama mengenal Sai, mendengar luapan emosi seperti itu keluar dari seorang Sai, yang mana selalu tampak tenang dan terkontrol dengan baik. Sesuatu yang dimaksud Sai 'waw' itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sai?" Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Ia masih peduli dengan 'mantan'-nya itu. Matsuri bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sai masih belum bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Gaara, sama seperti dulu atau sudah berubah menjadi perasaan persaudaraan dan persahabatan.

"Aku baru saja diberitahu seorang Itachi Uchiha, kalau aku adalah Yousuke Uchiha, adiknya yang hilang. Menurutmu apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Sai tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Di depan Gaara-lah ia bisa mencurahkan segalanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, meski itu hanya melalui telepon.

Gaara terpaku. Ia seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi ini Sai yang mengatakannya. Dan tidak mungkin Sai bercanda untuk hal sebesar itu. Gaara menelan ludah.

"Itu berita besar, Sai. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau selentingan kabar itu ternyata benar. Dan lebih tak disangka lagi, anak itu adalah kau! Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera bertemu. Aku akan segera ke Konoha," ujar Gaara tegas.

"Aku rasa aku memang aku tak bisa tidak merepotkanmu, Gaara. Maaf untuk hal itu," sahut Sai. Ia tak bisa menutupi secercah kelegaan yang hadir di hatinya ketika didengarnya Gaara begitu intens terhadapnya.

"Hnn, " sahut Gaara dengan seulas senyum tipis lalu menutup ponselnya. Ia selalu merasakan semangat lebih jika berhubungan dengan Sai. Ia tahu itu tidak benar, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Matsuri yang telah begitu baik mau mengerti dirinya dan segala ke-tidaknormalan-nya.

"Matsuri, aku harus ke Konoha sekarang. Maaf sepertinya acara _fitting_ baju harus tertunda hari ini," ucap Gaara sambil memakai blazer hitamnya.

Matsuri sedikit terkejut. Baru saja ia sempat senang karena pagi-pagi Gaara sudah datang untuk menjemputnya untuk pergi ke butik untuk _fitting_ gaun pengantin, tapi kini janji itu berantakan begitu saja. Ia tahu sejak awal, ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya. Sejak awal mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, Gaara sudah mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sai. Matsuri paham benar bagaimana calon suaminya itu masih sangat perduli pada Sai di atas apapun, bahkan mungkin melebihi dia, yang notabene calon istrinya. Tetapi cinta Matsuri untuk Gaara terlalu besar, dan karena itu ia rela walau hanya separuh kecil hati pemuda itu untuknya. Ia rela menjadi yang kedua.

Karena itu semua, Matsuri sanggup mengangguk dan berkata, "Tak apa Gaara-kun. Masih banyak waktu untuk itu kok. Hati-hati saja ya. Jangan mengemudi terlalu kencang. Ok?"

Gaara mengangguk. Menghadiahi Matsuri seulas senyum tipis sebelum keluar dari apartemen Matsuri dengan langkah cepat.

**000 masih bersambung 000**

**))) enjoy (((**

**A/N: Yang ini keknya lumayan pendek, dan kek biasanya gak mengurangi kegajeannya *maklum eror gara-gara uts nee*, dan makin gaje saja. I wish you still have a will to read and review this fic, beloved readers... ^^**

**See you next chapter... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saia akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned! (sedikit sentuhan BL) XD XD

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

A/N : Di fanfic ini, POV yang digunakan adalah multi POV (?). Atau jelasnya author adalah si segala tahu yang mengekspos dari berbagai sudut pandang berbagai tokoh. Maaf jika membingungkan.

- terima kasih untuk yang sudah repot-repot mereview ff gaje ini - *mengangsurkan coklat kodok masing-masing satu keranjang (?) serta sembilan keping galleon* :D^^ -

Review kalian membuatku semangat mengupdate ff ini – gak nyangka juga kalo ada yang ngefave ff abal ini – author terharu – hiks – meski minim review, tapi semangat kalo inget masih ada yang mau baca ff ini – heuheu :D, so….

ENJOY -^^

**CHAPTER 6**

Siang sudah berganti sore ketika Sai sampai di Konoha. Setelah menemukan hotel yang ia gunakan untuk menginap sementara, ia pun pergi ke café hotel yang terletak di area taman hotel. Ya, salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan hotel tersebut adalah café taman yang asri dan nyaman. Walaupun Sai tak bisa begitu menikmatinya, karena sepanjang jalan kecil menuju café tersebut ia hanya mendapati pelayan-pelayan wanita yang terkikik-kikik sambil berbisik-bisik ketika ia lewat dan tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan mereka. Sai memang tak sadar kalau ia cukup membuat para wanita itu salting dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan.

Setelah menemukan meja yang tepat, Sai pun duduk dan mengeluarkan buku sketnya. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang biasanya ia lakukan untuk menunggu, menggambar atau sekedar membuat coretan-coretan. Ya, ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Gaara.

Belum sampai Sai menyelesaikan coretan pertamanya di bukunya, seorang pelayan wanita telah menghampirinya dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Permisi, Tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" pelayan tersebut memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

Sai hendak menolak. Tapi tak jadi. Bagaimanapun situasi hatinya kacau, ia tak bisa begitu saja bersikap acuh pada orang lain.

"Aloe vera juice, please," jawab Sai setelah sekilas melihat daftar menu yang terletak di meja di hadapannya.

"Baik, Tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Dan pelayan itu pun pergi.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian pelayan tersebut telah datang kembali membawakan pesanan Sai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai kalem.

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum salting. Siapa sih yang tidak salting berhadapan dengan pemuda setampan Sai. (*halaah* :D)

Sai menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya itu sedikit setelah si pelayan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Lalu pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu kembali menekuni buku sketnya. Mencoret-coretkan pensil di atas buku sketnya. Menggambar sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti olehnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sai." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak basah yang mengalihkan Sai dari kegiatan coret-mencoretnya.

Pemuda berambut semerah bata berdiri tegap di hadapan Sai, sebelum kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sai tersenyum tipis. Ia sebenarnya tak menyangka Gaara akan datang secepat itu. Ia menjadi tak enak hati dengan Matsuri.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena masih saja merepotkanmu, Gaara," sahut Sai kemudian.

Gaara membalas senyum Sai dengan senyum tipisnya juga. Menatap Sai untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Justru itu yang ingin aku rundingkan denganmu, Gaara. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu," sambil berkata demikian Sai mengangkat tangannya, mengundang pelayan untuk datang ke mejanya kembali.

Si pelayan datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri meja di mana kedua pemuda tampan nan menawan itu ada.

"Ya, Tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya agak gugup.

"Gaara, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Sai menoleh ke arah Gaara yang diam saja.

"Terserah kau saja, Sai. Kita sama kan?" ucapnya sambil melirik Sai, membuat si pelayan itu melongo melihat kedua pemuda tampan itu tampak aneh. 'Jangan-jangan mereka pasangan… Oh, my God! Tampan-tampan gitu masa….' Pikiran liar si pelayan keburu lenyap karena berikutnya Sai telah menyebutkan beberapa menu makanan yang diinginkannya.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali diam sambil menunggu pelayan kembali datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Bukan karena lapar, namun sengaja agar nanti saat sedang bicara pada pokok permasalahan, tak akan ada interupsi lagi.

Maka, setelah pesanan mereka tersajikan lengkap dan pelayan telah berlalu dari hadapan mereka, keduanya pun mulai saling berbicara.

Sai tak begitu menyentuh makanan yang dipesannya. Mata hitamnya sesekali bergerak melihat Gaara yang sibuk memotong-motong _fried steak_ lidah sapi kesukaannya.

"Gaara, apa saja yang kau tahu tentang Kakek yang aku tak tahu?" Sai mulai bertanya.

Gaara memasukkan sepotong steak ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan dan menelannya, lalu setelah meneguk _aloe vera juice_-nya ia pun meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya.

"Aku pikir cukup banyak, Sai. Mengingat selama ini kau tak pernah menyelidiki Kakekmu, sementara aku telah lama memata-matai setiap gerak langkahnya. Juga, karena arsip tentang dia dari senior-seniorku. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku minta _file_-nya? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang? Dan juga tentang Fugaku Uchiha," Sai menambahkan.

"Bukankah aku tak pernah menolak setiap permintaanmu, Sai. Jadi, meski beberapa filr itu termasuk rahasia ANBU, kurasa kau adalah perkecualian," Gaara tersenyum simpul lalu mengelap mulutnya pelan.

"Thanks, Gaara. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tak ada kau. Semua yang terjadi terlalu bertubi-tubi. Aku kewalahan dan merasa limbung. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya kondisi Kakek juga tak sebaik biasanya. Tampaknya sesuatu telah terjadi," ujar Sai panjang lebar.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sai," sebut Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Sai yang terjulur bebas di atas meja.

Sai tercekat. Ia terdiam tak percaya akan perlakuan Gaara. Sensasi aneh itu kembali menyentak hatinya. Seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Untunglah Sai seolah melihat bayangan Matsuri berkelebat di depan matanya, sehingga dia pun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang mantan.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Kuharap kita tak lagi keluar garis. Kasihan dia," kata Sai pelan tapi tegas.

Gaara menguap malas. Mengerling tajam pada Sai, lalu berkata,

"Kau benar-benar membosankan, Sai. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu begitu berubah? Aku tidak percaya hanya gara-gara mimpi gadis itu kau jadi begini!" Gaara tak menutupi kekesalannya.

"Ini keputusanku, Gaara. Aku berhutang besar padamu. Mungkin jika aku membayarnya dengan nyawaku sekalipun, tak akan bisa melunasinya. Tetapi aku telah memutuskan, dan aku minta kau mengerti. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah mencintai Matsuri?"

"Ohya? Memang aku pernah bilang ya aku mencintainya?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Tidak. Tapi kau toh tak akan menikahinya jika kau tak mencintainya."

"Tch! Selalu begitu. Kau memang membosankan Sai. Sialnya, aku malah menyukaimu," Gaara memutar bola matanya, gemas.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau bisa, Gaara. Berusahalah. Kita bisa jadi sahabat terbaik."

Gaara tak menyahut. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah lain. Diam sejenak, lalu...

"Sai, bagaimana jika Fugaku telah mengetahui kalau kau adalah putra yang pernah ia coba singkirkan?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Sai yang terhenyak.

"Itu… Kurasa satu hal yang pasti, nyawaku kembali dalam bahaya. Tetapi aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang kupikirkan justru, Bibi Mikoto," sahut Sai dengan suara tertahan. Ada emosi kuat yang sepertinya ia tekan agar tak mencuat keluar. Gaara menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika aku mati, Bibi Mikoto tak akan pernah sembuh. Padahal dia sudah terlalu lama menderita."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi? Mereka harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika mau menyentuhmu, Sai!" tukas Gaara tajam.

"Tidak, Gaara! Ini urusan keluarga. Aku hanya minta bantuanmu untuk membantuku mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam perang ini. Sudah ada yang menunggumu, dan penantiannya tidak boleh jadi sia-sia karena aku," ucap Sai kalem.

"Kau lupa aku adalah ANBU, Sai. Kami prajurit yang memprioritaskan kebenaran di atas segala-galanya."

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu soal itu. Hanya, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan jika jadi aku. Apabila pada saatnya nanti, dalam perang itu aku harus memilih, Kakek atau Uchiha?"

Gaara menatap Sai lekat. Gaara bisa merasakan bahwa Sai mulai menyayangi keluarga Uchiha: Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke. Tetapi Gaara juga tahu Sai sangat respek pada Danzo, orang tua yang telah dianggap Sai sebagai kakek sekaligus orang tuanya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu cepat memutuskan, Sai. Selalu ada udang di balik batu, kata pepatah. Mungkin penyelamatanmu dan pengasuhanmu selama ini oleh Danzo sudah direncanakan."

"Maksudmu? Segala yang terjadi adalah skenario Kakek untuk menghancurkan Uchiha?"

"Entahlah. Tapi instingku menduga demikian. Kau lihat dulu data-data yang ada dalam _flashdisk_ ini. Di dalamnya ada semua data yang kaubutuhkan. Sebagain merupakan hasil penyelidikanku sendiri." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah _flashdisk_ kepada Sai.

"Kejutan apa lagi yang akan aku temukan?" gumam Sai sambil memasukkan _flashdisk_ itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Jadi, kau masih akan berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha?" tanya Gaara mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Bibi Mikoto tak bisa kutinggal lama," jawab Sai datar.

"Dia sangat tergantung padamu, Sai. Apa kau tak merasa keberatan sedikitpun?" heran Gaara karena Sai yang tampak rela-rela saja harus 'mengurusi' Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku merasa damai saat melihat ia tersenyum, Gaara."

"Kalau begitu, itu mungkin akan membantumu menentukan pilihan, Sai."

Sai terdiam.

Angin sore berhembus semilir ketika Sai membelokkan mobil _ford_ hitamnya memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa jaman pertengahan. Itulah Uchiha Mansion.

"Shimaru-san," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang berat memanggil nama belakang Sai ketika pemuda itu turun dari mobilnya.

Sai menoleh. Darahnya berdesir ketika diketahuinya siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Fugaku Uchiha.

"Selamat sore, Fugaku-sama," ucap Sai sambil menunduk sekilas.

"Hnn... Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah," kata Fugaku dingin.

"Saya saya tidak mencari Sasuke, saya ada perlu dengan Mikoto-sama," ucap Sai datar. Sedapat mungkin ia menjaga agar emosinya tak muncul ke permukaan. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan akan memancing penasaran Fugaku.

"Mikoto? Ada perlu apa kau dengan istriku?" tanya Fugaku tampak terkejut. Atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura terkejut.

Sai menatap lurus-lurus ke arah sosok paruh baya di hadapannya. Menatap lekat ke mata yang hitam sebagaimana warna matanya. Sai sengaja menantang mata tua pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha itu. Ia ingin menemukan apa yang ada di balik sosok dingin dan kejam itu.

"Saya tahu kalau Anda sebenarnya sudah tahu alasan kedatangan saya menemui Mikoto-sama," kata Sai, dingin.

Fugaku tercekat. Ia sedikit memalingkan muka. Ada getaran jauh dalam hati kecilnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tatapan Sai terasa setajam pedang yang paling tajam yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Tapi dia adalah seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, Fugaku-sama. Saya menemui Mikoto-sama dulu. Permisi," Sai lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang sedikit senyum tipis tersimpul di ujung bibir Sai sembari ia melangkah.

"Sai, kenapa tadi kau belum datang ke rumah?" tanya Itachi dalam telponnya sore itu. Ia masih berada dalam ruangan kantornya di salah satu cabang Uchiha Corporation yang bergerak dalam bidang telekomunikasi telpon seluler.

"Aku sudah datang, Itachi-nii. Tadi pagi. Hanya saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Bibi Mikoto, melainkan dengan ayahmu," jawab Sai datar, sementara pandangan matanya menerawang jauh, menerobos keluar jendela hotel tempatnya menginap.

"Sai... ," Itachi hendak memprotes cara Sai memnggil kedua orang tua mereka, namun urung. Ia mencoba memahami perasaan Sai yang pastinya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima fakta bahwa dirinya adalah Uchiha.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Ayah?" tanya Itachi akhirnya.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa selain mengatakan Sasuke sedang tak ada di rumah saat aku datang. Jadi, aku katakan saja padanya kalau aku datang bukan untuk mencari Sasuke, melainkan untuk menemui Bibi Mikoto." Sampai di sini suara Sai berubah. Itachi bisa mendengar nada geram dalam suara Sai.

"Kau tak bercanda kan Sai? Itu akan membuat Ayah curiga," Itachi tak habis pikir bagaimana Sai bisa berlaku seceroboh itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia curiga? Toh, pada akhirnya dia akan tahu juga kan? Lagipula dari caranya menatapku, aku bisa menebak dia sudah tahu banyak tentangku!" suara Sai terdengar sarkastis.

"Tetapi Sai. Kau tak tahu bagaimana Ayah. Dia bisa melakukan apapun, tahu! Bagaimana kalau dia menyuruh orang untuk mencelakaimu lagi?"

"Setiap orang punya jalannya sendiri-sendiri. Dan ini jalan yang kupilih. Aku akan menghadapi ayahmu, apapun resikonya. Aku tak bisa tetap diam membiarkan diriku terombang-ambing di antara kalian dan Kakek," tegas Sai.

"Sai. Aku tahu, tetapi itu terlalu membahaykanmu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, _otoutou_. Demikian juga dengan Ibu dan Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, Itachi."

Telpon pun ditutup oleh Sai. Ber samaan dengan itu terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

Dengan tenang Sai melangkah menuju pintu. Dan berikutnya Sai hanya mampu terpaku tak percaya begitu melihat sosok yang menjadi tamunya itu.

_=== masih bersambung ===_

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga. Lumayan pendek. Tapi inilah. Thanks to all readers and reviewers (meski sedikit sekali jumlahnya) dan thanks sangat banget juga udah ada yang nge-fave dan nge-alert cerita ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Mau tahu siapa tamu Sai? Just read the next chapter! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Waktu adalah penggubah yang paling tangguh…._

DISCLAIMER : kalo Naruto series milik saia, maka saia akan membuat kostum yang cool dan tak mengumbar aurat untuk Sai .. XD XD

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL (?), Yeach, you've been warned! (sedikit sentuhan BL) XD XD

GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

Summary : Demi waktu….

Manusia yang selalu berubah. Terkadang ada bagian-bagian dari dirinya yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan. Namun ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dalam dirinya… Seperti ikatan hati… Seperti kasih Ibu…

A/N : Di fanfic ini, POV yang digunakan adalah multi POV (?). Atau jelasnya author adalah si segala tahu yang mengekspos dari berbagai sudut pandang berbagai tokoh. Maaf jika membingungkan.

_This is the last chapter. Author very appreciated any reviews that have came along the progress of this story._Bungkuk-bungkuk ~nyodorin coklat t*blerone ~ heheheheheh~ Pokoknya thanks bagi semua yang udah mau baca en review stori gaje bin abal ini. Luv u all^^

ENJOY -^^

**CHAPTER 7**

Fugaku Uchiha.

Sai terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau yang menjadi tamunya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Lebih terkejut lagi, dan seolah membuat detak jantungnya seketika berhenti berdenyut, adalah moncong pistol yang diajukan Fugaku tepat ke dahinya.

Tapi Sai adalah Sai. Seorang ANBU Ne yang telah terbiasa berhadapan dengan benda dingin bertenaga pembunuh bernama senjata. Dan bukan sekali dua kali Sai berhadapan senjata ketika ia bertugas bersama jajaran ANBU lainnya membereskan mafia-mafia pelaku bisnis hitam nan terlarang.

Plus, sadar atau tidak disadarinya dalam tubuh Sai mengalir darah seorang Uchiha. Yang dingin dan tak pernah mengenal rasa takut.

Maka, yang terjadi bukanlah keringat dingin yang mengalir di tengkuk Sai, melainkan sebuah senyum dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat yang terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Dan Fugaku, mau tak mau tercengang mendapati reaksi Sai itu. Tak disangkanya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu bisa tampak begitu dingin dan tenang menghadapi ancaman mautnya. Jauh dalam hatinya terbersit rasa kagum, meski kemudian rasa itu lenyap oleh kemarahannya karena merasa disepelekan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau pikir aku tak bisa menghabisimu eh?"

Sai masih mengulas senyum dinginnya.

"Mungkin, tapi saya sama sekali tak perlu khawatir. Karena sebelumnya Anda sudah pernah mencoba membunuh saya, tapi kenyataannya saya masih bisa berdiri sampai hari ini. Bukan begitu, **Uchiha-sama**?" Sai menekankan suaranya pada kata Uchiha-sama.

"Kau?" Fugaku menggeletukkan giginya. Kemarahan merayapi pembuluh darahnya.

"Kenapa? Hanya karena mengetahui bahwa Anda membagi DNA pada saya, tak lantas membuat saya bangga, Uchiha-sama. Sebaliknya, saya menyesal. Dan mungkin jalan terbaik menyudahinya adalah dengan membunuh saya. Bagaimana?" tantang Sai dengan nada semakin dingin.

Fugaku tercekat.

Ia tadi datang begitu saja ke hotel tempat Sai menginap setelah mendapatkan fakta sesungguhnya tentang Sai. Mikoto mengatakan semuanya. Dan ia percaya. Sai adalah Yousuke, kembaran Sasuke yang pernah ia singkirkan ketika masih bayi. Dan ternyata Yousuke tidak mati, melainkan tumbuh berkembang menjadi Sai, yang belakangan ia tahu adalah andalan Shimaru Enterprise, saingan utama Uchiha Corporation.

Fugaku kalap. Karena mengetahui Yousuke yang seharusnya sudah mati ternyata masih hidup dan malah membuat saingan bisnisnya mencapai kejayaan menyaingi perusahaannya sendiri.

Karena itu ia segera datang secepatnya untuk menghabisi Sai, sebelum pemuda itu menghancurkan semua yang dimilikinya. Ia tak perduli bagaimana reaksi istri atau kedua anaknya yang lain. Baginya keberadaan Sai hanya akan menguntungkan lawannya dan merugikannya, jadi Sai harus dimatikan. Tidak bisa tidak.

Rupanya Fugaku terlalu terganggu oleh pikirannya sendiri. Atau karena umur yang sudah paruh baya membuatnya lengah. Karena detik berikutnya Fugaku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyentuh tepat di tengah dahinya. Mendapati bahwa kedua tangannya sudah menjuntai lunglai di samping tubuhnya.

Sai membalikkan posisi. Kini pistol Fugaku telah berada di tangannya dan giliran Fugaku yang berada di ujung tanduk. Sekali Sai menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tamatlah riwayat seorang Fugaku Uchiha.

Dan Fugaku gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan karena moncong pistol yang mennyentuh dahinya, melainkan karena tatapan Sai yang setajam pedang es. Begitu dingin dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. Ia gemetar. Karena tatapan itu seperti pernah ia dapati saat ia bercermin di waktu muda dulu. Ketika ia masih aktif di jajaran ANBU. Sai begitu mirip dengannya. Sebagaimana dua putranya yang lain.

Sai. Yousuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang tak hanya piawai dalam mengembangkan bisnis Danzo, saingannya, tetapi juga lihai membaca situasi dan membalikkan keadaan. Dingin dan seolah tak tersentuh.

Senyum Sai kembali terkembang tipis. Sinis. Dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-sama? Ada permintaan terakhir?"

Belum sampai Fugaku menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan keras. Sai menoleh. Ia terkesiap. Kakek.

"Luar biasa! Pertemuan ayah dan anak yang sangat **elegan**," ucap Danzo dengan puas.

Sai tercengang. Diturunkannya pistol dari dahi Fugaku, kemudian ditatapnya Kakek tanpa kedip.

"Kakek?" Ia kaget. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Kakek yang dihormatinya ternyata merupakan sosok yang sangat jahat. Ia sudah membaca data dari ANBU yang diberikan Gaara yang mengindikasikan adanya kerja sama orang dalam Uchiha Corp. dengan Danzo alias Kakek untuk menggulingkan Uchiha Corp. perlahan-lahan. Disinyalir skenario palsu tentang ramalan kehancuran Uchiha akibat kelahiran kembar dalam keluarga adalah manipulasi yang dilakukan Madara untuk menguasai Uchiha Corp. sendiri.

Karena itu pula, Sai gamblang saja mengatakan pada Fugaku saat ia hendak menemui Mikoto. Juga ia begitu tenang ketika Fugaku hendak membunuhnya. Karena dari semua file dan bukti-bukti yang telah ia periksa ia jadi tahu betapa kelamnya persaingan antara Uchiha dan Danzo. Yang berakhir dengan sebuah konklusi dari Gaara, bahwa pengasuhan dirinya oleh Danzo adalah bagian dari rencana besar menghancurkan Fugaku.

Sai telah memutuskan untuk ia tidak memihak pada siapapun selain pada dirinya sendiri. Semuanya telah jelas, bahwa apa yang didapatinya dalam hidupnya sampai ia berdiri sekarang adalah rekayasa. Bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah alat. Tak lebih.

Ditinjau dari segala segi, memang perlu kesabaran cukup lama bagi Danzo untuk menunggu saat Sai bisa ia jadikan alat untuk menghancurkan Uchiha secara 'halus.' Tapi drama keluarga seperti itulah yang jauh membuat Danzo puas daripada menghabisi Uchiha secara langsung dengan perang terbuka. Yang tentunya juga tak mudah mengingat basis Uchiha yang sangat kuat. Maka, Sai adalah pilihan tepat Danzo. Dididiknya Sai dengan militerisme dan disafeksi. Menetralkan emosi Sai dengan pahamnya yang tak mengenal perasaan dalam setiap tugasnya.

Sai merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Berdiri di depan dan belakangnya, dua orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Fugaku yang tak pantas ia sebut ayah dan Kakek yang ternyata hanya memanfaatkannya saja selama ini. Pun demikian, Sai tetap berusaha menunjukkan ketenangannya.

"Sayang sekali Sai. Aku tak bisa mengandalkanmu lagi sejak saat ini!" ucap Danzo dingin.

Sai terkesiap, meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja.

"Mengapa?" toh Sai tetap menanyakan alasannya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu mengapa, Sai. Kegagalanmu membereskan tugasmu serta tindakanmu yang justru menguntungkan Uchiha, itu jelas alasan utamanya! Kau benar-benar membuatku menyesal telah membesarkanmu!" urai Danzo dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan sinis.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis. Hingga kesannya malah menunjukkan hatinya yang seolah teriris dengan senyum itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Orang itu pastilah Madara Uchiha."

Danzo terbeliak. Begitupun Fugaku.

"Kau?" Danzo benar-benar terkejut bagaimana Sai bisa mengetahui kerja samanya dengan Madara.

"Mengapa kaget, **Danzo-sama**. Anda sendiri yang mengajarkan saya untuk menyerap informasi dari segala sumber. Dan saya melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Bukan begitu?" Untuk pertama kali Sai tidak lagi memanggil orang tua itu dengan sebutan "Kakek".

"Sai? Kau harus mati! Kalian harus mati sekarang juga!" Danzo mengacungkan pistolnya segera ke arah Sai dan Fugaku.

Sai tidak tahu siapa yang akan ditembak lebih dulu. Namun sebelum Danzo menarik pelatuk pistolnya, peluru dari pistol Fugaku yang dipegangnya telah lebih dulu melesat dan tepat menancap di pergelangan tangan kanan Danzo yang memegang pistol. Mengakibatkan pistol Danzo terlempar jatuh dari tangannya.

"Lari!" seru Sai. Tanpa sadar ia meraih pergelangan tangan Fugaku dan menyeret pria paruh baya itu keluar secepat mungkin menuruni tangga. Tentu saja tidak via lift. Karena Sai yakin, anak buah Danzo pasti menunggu di depan setiap lift dan juga pintu depan.

Sai berlari sangat cepat diiringi Fugaku yang ngos-ngosan di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Fugaku juga pernah jadi tentara di masa mudanya, namun semenjak sibuk di bisnisnya dia jadi sangat jarang olahraga. Dan itu membuat fisiknya mudah lelah kalau diajak berlari. Ditambah, Fugaku masih bingung. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia kembali bingung.

Ia bertanya-tanya heran mengapa Sai menyelamatkannya. Padahal setelah semua yang terjadi, ia bisa melihat kebencian di mata Sai yang dingin. Dan itu wajar. Jadi, Fugaku merasa sangat tidak wajar ketika Sai menyelamatkannya.

Akhirnya lewat pintu belakang yang merupakan pintu yang biasa digunakan tukang dan petugas kebersihan hotel, Sai bisa meninggalkan gedung tanpa kesulitan. Sepertinya, Danzo memang tak membawa banyak anak buah.

"Sai, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Fugaku akhirnya ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkan Anda? Kita berdua masih punya urusan yang belum selesai. Saya tentunya tak mungkin melupakan kalau Anda datang ke kamar saya untuk membunuh saya!" tukas Sai datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Pistol Fugaku masih dipegangnya.

"Yah… itu benar. Tapi apa yang kau bilang tentang Madara itu benar?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya, Uchiha-sama. Anda bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Dan ini pistol Anda," Sai mengulurkan pistolnya.

Fugaku tercenung sesaat sebelum menerima pistol itu.

"Kau tidak takut aku membunuhmu?"

"Apa gunanya takut pada pistol tanpa peluru?" Sai tersenyum dengan sudut bibir kiri terangkat. Sinis.

Fugaku tercengang. Namun ia segera menyembunyikannya.

"Kau benar-benar lihai," gumamnya.

Sai tak menyahut. Jauh dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia masih merasakan keanehan karena telah menembak Danzo. Juga kebersamaannya dengan Fugaku, yang terasa sangat janggal. Sangat janggal.

"Sai! Kau tak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyeru diiringi langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

Sai menoleh. Begitupun Fugaku. Ia terpana ketika dilihatnya Itachi dan Sasuke datang.

Itachi dan Sasuke sampai di tempat Sai dan Fugaku berdiri, hingga mereka bisa dengan jelas melihat selaras pistol yang tergenggam di tangan Fugaku.

"Ayah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara Itachi meninggi. Sementara Sasuke segera berdiri di depan Sai dengan maksud melindunginya dari berbagai kemungkinan buruk.

"Ayah benar-benar biadab jika Ayah mau melukai Sai lagi!" tukas Sasuke sengit.

Fugaku hanya terpaku menatap kedua putranya itu saling membela dan berusaha melindungi Sai.

"Memangnya kalian pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Sai ha?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

"Membunuhnya. Pistol itu buktinya. Ayah sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia itu putra Ayah, sama seperti aku dan Sasuke," cetus Itachi dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Kalau Ayah mau melukai Sai lagi, Ayah harus berhadapan dengan kami dulu," tambah Sasuke.

Sai yang sedari tadi diam mau tak mau merasa tersentuh melihat usaha kedua saudaranya itu untuk melindunginya.

"Mulanya memang begitu, tetapi… sepertinya Ayah harus mengaku kalah kali ini. Sai, kau memang seorang Uchiha Yousuke, putraku!" kata Fugaku yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Itachi tercengang.

Sai tak bereaksi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Sasuke perlahan menyingkir minggir, ketika Ayahnya bergerak maju mendekati Sai.

Berikutnya Sai bisa merasakan kedua lengan kekar melingkari punggungnya. Fugaku memeluknya.

Sai masih berdiri kaku dan tak membalas pelukan Fugaku. Namun ketika perlahan diarasakannya tubuh orang tua itu bergetar memeluknya dan suara lirih Fugaku yang menyebut, "Putraku, maafkan Ayah!", Sai perlahan menaikkan tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Fugaku. Mengelusnya pelan, meski mulutnya masih terkatup rapat.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang dan tersenyum. Dan mereka pun ikut merangkul Sai. Akhirnya terjadilah pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan di antara para pria Uchiha yang terbiasa dingin dan saling menyembunyikan emosinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berempat pun melepaskan pelukan itu.

Sai menatap sejenak kepada Fugaku yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang … hangat. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh bagi Sai. Ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai semua yang terjadi.

"Kurasa kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini," ucap Sai datar.

"Kau tak ingin pulang bersama kami….. Yousuke?" tanya Fugaku, masih terdengar agak kaku.

Sai menatap Fugaku kembali dengan aneh. Baginya nama itu masih asing terucap dari mulut Fugaku. Mengingat sejarahnya, memang tak mengherankan. Lain jika Mikoto yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Saya masih punya urusan yang harus saya selesaikan."

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan Danzo, kami akan membantumu," ujar Fugaku.

"Maaf, tapi saya bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Permisi," Sai segera bergegas meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Berjalan cepat kembali masuk ke dalam gedung hotel.

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Fugaku hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sai dalam diam.

"Kakek!" Sai berseru begitu dilihatnya Danzo masih terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia tak mengira kalau orang tua itu belum pergi dari tempat itu. Ternyata Danzo datang sendiri ke hotel tanpa anak buahnya.

"Kenapa Sai?" tanya Danzo serak. Matanya nanar menatap Sai. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kanannya yang tertembak oleh Sai.

"Saya harus melindungi diri saya," jawab Sai.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin. Saya sudah tahu semuanya. Siapa Anda sebenarnya. Bahwa Anda hanya memanfaatkan saya sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan Uchiha Corp. Anda yang merencanakan semua itu dengan Madara. Jadi apalagi yang Anda ingin dengar dari saya?" ujar Sai dingin sementara dia berjongkok di samping Danzo yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Ya, itu semua memang benar. Aku memang merencanakan semuanya dengan Madara. Tetapi sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah aku dikhianati oleh Madara, Sai."

Sai terkejut. Tapi ia diam saja. Dibiarkannya Danzo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura saja ketika mengatakan bahwa aku menemukan partner yang lebih baik darimu. Karena yang terjadi adalah berkhianat dan menikamku dari belakang. Semuanya diambil alih olehnya, Sai. Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa sekarang," tutur Danzo yang sukses membuat Sai tercekat tak percaya.

"Lalu mengapa Kakek datang dan hendak membunuh saya?"

"Aku marah melihatmu tak langsung membunuh Fugaku. Dan aku tahu dari caramu menatapnya, kau tak akan pernah membunuh Fugaku ataupun kedua putranya yang lain. Dan jujur saja aku terkejut saat aku tahu, kalau kau sudah mengetahui aku dan Madara. Seharusnya aku menprediksikan sejak awal, kalau seorang Uchiha sepertimu pasti tak bisa begitu saja menerima segala ajaranku seumur hidupmu. Kurasa keputusanku untuk menyuruhmu membunuh Itachi dan Sasuke, justru membawamu untuk mendekat dan menemukan keluargamu, Sai. Senjata makan tuan. Kacau. Ya, sangat kacau."

Sai terdiam mendengarkan semua penuturan orang tua yang sebenarnya sangat dihormatinya sebelum ia tahu semua siasat licik Danzo yang memisahkannya dari Uchiha dan menjadikannya alat untuk menghancurkan Uchiha sendiri.

"Saya rasa tidak sekacau itu. Saya memang sangat _shock_ ketika saya mengetahui kalau Kakek bekerja sama dengan Madara dan sengaja memisahkan saya dari keluarga Uchiha dengan cara yang begitu kotor, lalu bersandiwara mengasuh dan membesarkan saya hanya untuk memanfaatkan saya. Itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang," ucap Danzo putus asa.

Seolah tak memperdulikan ucapan Danzo itu, Sai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sekian lama Kakek mendoktrin saya dengan ajaran Kakek yang keras untuk melenyapkan emosi. Karena itu saya bisa menahan diri saya. Bahkan saat ini. Untuk tidak membunuh Kakek dengan tangan saya sendiri. Jadi Kakek sebaiknya pergi dari sini."

"Aku memang akan pergi Sai. Pergi sangat jauh, sebentar lagi, racunnya akan bereaksi. Aku hanya menunggu waktu saja. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kali. Maafkan aku." Untuk pertama kalinya Danzo minta maaf pada orang lain.

"Apa maksud Kakek?"

"… aku diracuni oleh Madara. Dia memasukkan racun yang menyerang jantungku. Tetapi, sebelum aku mati… aku ingin kau kembali ke _Orphan_. Seluruh kekayaan yang tersisa kuwariskan padamu, Sai.."

Sai terpaku diam. Ditatapnya wajah Danzo yang mulai memucat kebiruan.

"Sebaiknya Kakek saya antar ke rumah sakit," putus Sai.

Danzo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kalah. Aku terima semua ini. Balaskan dendamku pada Madara. Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya… Sai."

Danzo memegangi dadanya. Sementara luka di pergelangan tangannya terus mengalirkan darah.

Tetapi diam-diam Sai telah memanggil ambulans.

Tak lama kemudian petugas rumah sakit telah datang dan membawa Danzo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sai mengikuti ambulans dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Danzo. Meskipun ia tak punya perasaan lagi pada orang tua itu.

Pemakaman Danzo berlangsung sunyi. Hanya Sai dan beberapa pelayan _Orphan_ yang menghadiri pemakaman kecil itu. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tampak pada wajah Sai yang putih pucat.

Namun dalam hatinya, Sai tahu ia harus segera bertindak. Secepatnya. Targetnya, Madara Uchiha.

Menurut data yang diperolehnya dari Gaara, Madara Uchiha adalah sepupu dari Uchiha Fugaku. Madara terkenal dengan kelihaiannya memanipulasi pikiran orang. Hal yang sama yang pernah dilakukannya pada Fugaku. Madara juga seorang yang kejam dan sangat licik. Ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Termasuk tindakannya mengambil alih saham Danzo di Shimaru Enterprise.

"Aku baru mendengar kalau kau telah mengambil alih lebih dari 75% saham Shimaru Enterprise. Benarkah itu Madara?" tanya Fugaku sore itu di tepi sebuah danau yang sepi di pinggiran kota Konoha.

Ia mengadakan pertemuan empat mata dengan Madara karena ia ingin mengkonfirmasi kabar yang diperolehnya, bahwa Madara ada hubungan dengan Danzo.

Madara tersenyum tipis. Sinis.

"Ya begitulah, Fugaku. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Bukankah mereka sangat tertutup dengan keluarga kita?" Fugaku mengutarakan keheranannya meskipun ia sudah bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Madara, Fugaku. Hal-hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana dan dapat dengan mudah dilakukan," ujar Madara dengan angkuhnya.

"Termasuk dengan bekerja sama dengan Danzo untuk kemudian menikamnya dari belakang eh?" Fugaku bertanya sinis.

Madara terkesiap, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kau sudah tahu rupanya ya Fugaku? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Itachi?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu. Tetapi perbuatanmu itu benar-benar mencoreng nama Uchiha, Madara! Dan bisa-bisanya kau bekerja sama dengan musuh kita?"

"Ah, Fugaku! Kau berbicara seolah kau tak pernah melakukan dosa saja! Membunuh putramu sendiri, bukankah itu jauh lebih mencoreng nama Uchiha?" Madara tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Madara. Kau memperdayaiku dengan otak busukmu itu. Pembunuhan Yousuke itu itu kau rencanakan bukan? Kau juga yang memberikan anak itu pada Danzo dan menggunakan anak itu untuk menghancurkan keluargaku! Jangan pikir aku tak tahu!"

"Hahaha… sayang sekali kau tahu semua itu agak terlambat, Fugaku. Atau bisa kubilang, sangat terlambat!" pongah Madara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku tak mengerti. Detik berikutnya, jawabannya segera saja ia dapat ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang keras menyodok pinggang kirinya. Sebuah pistol yang ditekankan Madara tepat di balik jasnya di pinggang kirinya. Fugaku meringis menahan sakit.

"Kini kau tahu siapa Madara Uchiha bukan? Heheheheh…" Madara terkekeh penuh kemenangan sementara keringt dingin mengucur di tengkuk Fugaku.

"Kau benar-benar iblis, Madara!" geram Fugaku.

"Dan sayangnya kau juga bukan malaikat, Fugaku. Kita sama-sama iblis, dan kali ini aku yang menang," sahut Madara sambil menekankan ujung pistolnya lebih keras ke pinggang Fugaku.

Fugaku meringis. Betapa ingin dilumatnya sepupu yang selama ini telah ia percayai namun ternyata sangat licik dan mengkhianatinya itu. Tetapi Fugaku tak tahu bagaimana ia akan lolos dari Madara. Ia tahu benar Madara tak akan segan membunuhnya. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk melakukan pertemuan empat mata dengan Madara membawa malapetaka sendiri baginya.

Detak jantung Fugaku seolah terhenti ketika terdengar sebuah letusan pistol. Ia merasa peluru menembus kulitnya. Namun ketika tak dirasakannya sakit, ia pun tersadar bahwa letusan pistol itu bukan berasal dari pistol Madara yang hendak membunuhnya, melainkan dari pistol lain.

Erangan Madara mengiringi letusan pistol kedua yang tidak diketahui darimana datangnya itu. Pistol Madara sendiri telah jatuh ke tanah saat pertama kali tangannya yang memegang pistol tertembak tepat di pergelangan. dan belum sampai Madara mengetahui siapa yang menembaknya, sebuah peluru kembali melesat dan menancap tepat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Nyaris memotong urat nadinya.

Fugaku tercekat melihat Madara tersungkur memegangi kedua tangannya yang kini mengucurkan darah. Dengan sigap Fugaku mengambil pistol Madara yang terjatuh tepat di kakinya.

Fugaku melihat ke sekeliling. Mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah menembak Madara dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Matanya kemudian melihat gerakan-gerakan di antara terdapat hamparan semak-semak yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam-hitam bertopeng, yang diketahui Fugaku merupakan topeng ANBU melompat keluar.

Laki-laki itu meloncat dan dalam sekejap ia telah berdiri di hadapan Fugaku.

'Angkat tangan!" seru laki-laki bertopeng itu dingin tanpa melepas topengnya sementara dengan kecepatan kilat ia telah merebut pistol yang semula berada di tangan Fugaku.

Fugaku mau tak mau mengangkat tangan. Hatinya mencelos. Bagaimana ANBU tahu pertemuannya dengan Madara? Ia tahu benar ANBU adalah bagian dinas rahasia kepolisian. Dan itu berarti kalau Madara dipenjara, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan terseret juga karena kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada putranya sendiri. Ia masih belum siap menerima hukuman itu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha menghalanginya.

"Kalian berdua akan diperiksa. Ikut kami!" tukas laki-laki itu sambil menyeret Madara yang sudah tak berkutik.

Fugaku hanya bisa menurut, mengikuti langkah prajurit ANBU itu. Langkah mereka menuju sebuah mobil ANBU berwarna hitam dengan bak belakang terbuka. Di mobil itu prajurit ANBU lainnya yang juga bertopeng telah siap di belakang kemudi.

Fugaku benar-benar merasa terhina ketika prajurit ANBU itu menghardiknya dengan kasar untuk naik ke bagian belakang bersama Madara. Sementara Madara sendiri hanya diam saja. Wajahnya memucat, tampak sangat kesakitan akibat luka tembak di kedua tangannya.

"Apakah saya harus duduk di sini?" Fugaku mengutarakan keberatannya.

"Kenapa Uchiha-sama, keberatan?" tanya prajurit ANBU itu sinis. Sementara kedua tangannya masih mengacungkan pistol dengan waspada ke arahnya maupun ke arah Madara. Kelihatannya ia adalah prajurit ANBU pilihan yang sangat terlatih. Terbukti dari kedua tangannya yang bisa memegang pistol dengan baik dan kecepatannya dalam bergerak tadi.

Fugaku terdiam. Tentu saja ia keberatan. Mau dimana ia taruh mukanya jika ia sampai diarak sepanjang jalan menuju kantor polisi. Hancur sudah namanya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Kalau Anda malu, anda bisa menggunakan jas Anda untuk menutupi muka," ujar ANBU itu lagi datar.

Fugaku tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Kurang ajar ANBU di hadapannya itu.

"G4124, jalan!" seru ANBU itu pada temannya yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Dan mobil itupun segera melaju dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, setidaknya begitu bagi Fugaku yang selalu terbiasa naik limosin dengan tenang.

Sepanjang perjalanan ANBU bertopeng yang siaga menjaga Fugaku dan Madara tetap berdiri kokoh meski mobil melaju gila-gilaan. Tentu saja tak ada polisi yang akan menilang mobil tersebut karena memang sudah disepakati bahwa selama dalam tugas, ANBU mempunyai wewenang untuk menggunakan jalan sesukanya. (Tentunya tidak lucu bukan jika ANBU harus berhenti karena lampu merah saat harus mengejar penjahat yang kabur? Atau harus melaju dengan kecepatan di bawah 100 km/jam saat mengejar penjahat yang mengebut kabur?)

Akhirnya setelah dalam waktu yang cukup singkat namun sangat menyiksa baik bagi Fugaku maupun Madara ynag memang terluka, mobil itu berhenti dengan mendadak hingga ban mobil mendecit nyaring memekakkan telinga. Jantung tua Fugaku seolah mau tanggal dari tempatnya karena bagian belakang mobil sampai terangkat sedikit.

Si pengemudi yang ugal-ugalan itu melompat turun dari mobil dan tertawa puas dari balik topengnya. Sementara prajurit ANBU yang mengawal Fugaku dan Madara membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Fugaku hanya bisa menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati karena merasa dipecundangi oleh dua ANBU yang ia yakin masih anak muda itu.

Fugaku digelandang masuk menuju ruang interogasi, sementara Madara dibawa ke ruang perawatan karena luka tembak di tangannya.

Ternyata ANBU muda yang mengemudi mobil gila-gilaan itu menduduki posisi penting dalam jajaran kepolisian Konoha. Begitulah kesan yang ditangkap Fugaku selama menyusuri koridor menuju ruang interogasi karena setiap prajurit yang berpapasan dengan ANBU berinisial G4124 itu menundukkan kepala tanda hormat.

Setelah menyusuri koridor yang panjang dan membelok beberap kali, sampailah mereka bertiga di sebuah ruangan yang agak gelap.

ANBU bertopeng yang sejak tadi mengawal Fugaku menyuruhnya duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu tepat di depan si ANBU pengemudi yang kini telah menanggalkan topengnya. Sebagaimana yang diduga Fugaku kalau prajurit ANBU itu adalah ANBU yang masih muda. Bahkan ia bisa menebak kalau usia ANBU berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'ai' itu sebaya dengan putra sulungnya, Itachi. Dan rupanya si ANBU pengemudi itulah yang akan menginterogasi Fugaku. Sementara ANBU yang lainnya tanpa melepas topengnya, berdiri dengan bersandar ke tembok di belakang ANBU berambut merah itu. Dua ANBU muda itu sepertinya partner yang sangat akrab melihat santainya sikap mereka satu sama lain.

Tetapi Fugaku tak bisa memikirkan terlalu banyak tentang jati diri dua ANBU di hadapannya karena berikutnya, si ANBU rambut merah mulai menginterogasinya dengan ciri khas ANBU yang tajam, dingin dan mengintimidasi. Membuat Fugaku tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi karena ternyata ANBU rambut merah itu memiliki data yang sangat lengkap tentang dirinya dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Jadi, Anda mengakui bahwa Anda melakukan pembunuhan terhadapa putra Anda sendiri, Yousuke Uchiha. Begitu, Fugaku-sama?" simpul G4124 tajam.

"Tetapi ternyata Yousuke masih hidup. Jadi, saya tak bisa dikatakan membunuhnya," sangkal Fugaku. Menolak fakta bahwa ia telah melakukan tindak kriminal itu.

"Tentu saja Anda membunuhnya, Fugaku-sama. Anda jelas-jelas menyuruh kaki tangan Anda untuk menghabisi nyawa Yousuke. Kemudian kalau ternyata ia selamat itu berarti di luar prediksi Anda. Dan fakta itu sama sekali tak meringankan posisi Anda dalam kasus ini, karena selamatnya Yousuke dari pembunuhan itu, **bukan** karena Anda. Ingat itu!" ujar ANBU berambut merah itu dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Yousuke tidak menuntut saya akan hal itu? Saya telah mengakui kesalahan saya padanya. Bagaimanapun saya ayahnya," kilah Fugaku.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa berkata demikian, Uchiha-sama? Apa Anda pikir semudah itu bagi Yousuke memaafkan Anda dan segala yang telah Anda lakukan padanya?" tukas ANBU yang bersandar di tembok yang dari tadi diam dengan nada yang sangat sinis dan dingin.

Fugaku terkesiap. Ia menoleh pada ANBU yang bersandar di tembok itu. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia baru sadar kalau ANBU yang sejak tadi diam itu, berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat dengan tubuh jangkung. Ciri-ciri yang sama yang ada pada diri Sai. Sai yang merupakan Youuke Uchiha. Bagaimana mungkin? Fugaku tak bisa percaya jika Sai adalah bagian dari ANBU. Tapi nyatanya hati kecilnya menyatakan demikian. Hatinya berbisik bahwa ANBU yang tadi menembak Madara dan menyelamatkannya, yang kini bersandar di tembok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai.

"Kau? Kau Sai?" Fugaku tergagap.

Perlahan ANBU itu maju dan berhenti tepat di samping rekannya si ANBU rambut merah. Dilepasnya topeng yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Fugaku tercekat. Benar dugaannya. ANBU itu adalah Sai.

"Saya sudah pernah mengatakan bukan, Uchiha-sama? Bahwa meskipun Anda membagi DNA Anda dalam tubuh saya, tak lantas membuat saya bangga menjadi seorang **Uchiha. **Jadi, dalam kasus ini 'hubungan' kita tak akan banyak membantu," ucap Sai datar dan dingin, namun dengan sedikit penekanan ketika ia menyebut nama Uchiha.

ANBU rambut merah berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sai dengan lembut.

"Sudah, Sai. Kali ini kita harus profesional, saatnya menyingkirkan masalah pribadi di sini, OK?" ucap si rambut merah setengah berbisik.

Sai menoleh pada rekannya. Ditatapnya sejenak mata Gaara.

"Hnn, memang seharusnya begitu. Terima kasih, Gaara. Baiklah, kau yang akan mengurus kasus ini.. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang masih perlu dibereskan," ucap Sai dalam suara pelan pula.

Gaara mengangguk. Berikutnya Sai melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, melewati Fugaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, Ayah sekarang ditahan?" tanya Sasuke datar, tanpa ekspresi. Sai baru saja menceritakan tentang penangkapan Fugaku dan Madara kepada kedua saudaranya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan reaksinya sama sekali tak mengindikasikan kalau ia keberatan ayahnya ditahan.

Sai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya terjerat kasus pidana."

"Aku rasa Ayah memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kekejamannya padamu dan Ibu, sulit untuk dimaafkan."

"Satu hal lagi, Ayahmu juga tersangka dalam usaha pembunuhan Hyugaa-san," tambah Sai.

Itachi dan Sasuke terbeliak, namun kembali menampilkan ekspresi datar khas Uchiha.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?" tanya Itachi seolah tak memperdulikan lagi mengenai Fugaku.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat meregenerasi perusahaan. Aku akan meregenerasi Shimaru enterprise yang telah dimanipulasi Madara, begitu juga kalian. Semua rekening Madara telah dibekukan. Pihak bank telah dihubungi oleh kepolisian untuk memblok semua aset Madara di seluruh jaringan perbankan nasional maupun internasional. Begitu pun dengan semua kaki tangan Madara, semuanya telah diperiksa," ujar Sai pelan tapi tegas.

"Aku sudah menduga dari awal bahwa Madara-lah dalang di balik semua bencana ini. Ayah saja yang terlalu bodoh bisa diperalat oleh iblis itu," geram Itachi.

Sai tak menyahut. Ia tahu, tentu saja. Memang Madara-lah dalang di balik segala kejahatan dan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam keluarga Uchiha.

"Apakah kalian merasa ayah kalian pantas dipenjara?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan.

"Sai, dia itu ayahmu juga," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak bisa mengakuinya, atau setidaknya belum bisa untuk sekarang. Kalau kalian meminta kebebasannya, maka aku tak akan menuntutnya. Toh, Hyugaa-san juga sudah tidak mengajukan tuntutan pada ayah kalian," ujar Sai. _(bagi yang lupa mengenai kasus Hyugaa, bisa baca di chapter 2 atau 3, ada scene di mana Neji Hyugaa hampir ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil secara sengaja, namun diselamatkan oleh Sai. Ternyata mobil yang hendak menabrak Neji itu adalah suruhan Fugaku dan Madara, karena Neji adalah dokter yang merawat Mikoto, yang mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Mikoto yang merupakan saksi atas kekejaman Fugaku merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap kembaran Sasuke)_.

"Kami tak akan mempengaruhi pikiranmu, Sai. Kau berhak melakukan apa saja. Setiap kejahatan berhak mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal," ucap Itachi tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Bibi Mikoto?" tanya Sai mengingat sosok wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya sendiri sebenarnya.

"Ibu sudah lebih baik ketika beliau tahu kau baik-baik saja. Kami juga mengatakan bahwa Ayah telah menyadari kesalahannya padamu. Kau tahu, Ibu sekarang telah… normal lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika beliau tahu kalau Ayah ditahan," tutur Sasuke.

"Hnn, baiklah kalau begitu," Sai lalu melihat arloji _army _hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengabari kalian mengenai kasus ini. Sampai jumpa." Sai lalu berdiri.

Itachi dan Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Kalau semua sudah selesai, berjanjilah pada kami kalau kau akan pulang ke rumah, Sai!" ucap Itachi sambil menepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Itachi-nii benar. Kami inin kau pulang dan bersama kami, Sai," ucap Sasuke pula.

Sai terpaku sejenak mendapati dua pasang mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasakan getaran aneh. Perasaan yang ia kurang mengerti mengapa bisa muncul.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu," ucap Sai akhirnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Sai, kau harus yakin satu hal ini: bahwa kau punya rumah, tempatmu untuk kembali. Kami," tegas Itachi.

Sai menatap Itachi sejenak. Tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Arigatou," ucapnya singkat.

Kemudian Sai pun melangkah cepat meninggalkan kedua saudaranya itu. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Fugaku. Mikoto. Dua nama dari dua orang yang merupakan ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Dua orang yang seharusnya sangat penting baginya….

Sebulan kemudian…

Madara akhirnya mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup karena kejahatan-kejahatan yang dilakukannya. Karena semua bukti menunjukkan bahwa dialah dalang dari segala kejahatan. Termasuk peracunan Danzo.

Sementara Fugaku dibebaskan karena kedua 'korbannya', yaitu Neji Hyugaa dan Sai yang tak lain adalah Yousuke Uchiha, tidak menuntutnya dan menyatakan damai. Maka, kepemilikan Uchiha pun dikembalikan lagi ke tangannya dan namanya pun dibersihkan dari segala tuduhan.

Malam itu sebuah pesta keluarga digelar di Uchiha Mansion yang mewah. Acara itu digelar dalam rangka merayakan kembali bersatunya keluarga Uchiha, terutama kesembuhan Mikoto dan tentunya, kembalinya si anak yang pernah 'dihilangkan' ke tengah-tengah keluarga itu.

Semua kerabat dekat dan partner bisnis Uchiha diundang. Akan hadir keluarga Hyugaa, Namikaze, Nara, serta Inuzuka dan Yamanaka yang notabene akan menjadi besan dari Uchiha karena putri sulung Inuzuka dan putri tunggal Yamanaka akan menjadi pendamping dari dua putra Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, malam itu memang sekaligus acara pertunangan Sasuke dengan Ino dan Itachi dan Hana Inuzuka.

Selain keluarga-keluarga besar di Konoha tersebut, hadir pula beberapa prajurit ANBU seperti Komisaris ANBU yaitu Hatake Kakashi, Komandan I ANBU Sabaku no Gaara yang didampingi tunangannya, Matsuri, dan beberapa prajurit ANBU lainnya.

Ketika semua tamu sudah datang, Fugaku Uchiha pun maju ke panggung kecil yang telah disipakan dan memberikan sambutan selamat datang. Di pinggir panggung berdiri anggota keluarganya, dan seorang lagi yaitu Sai, yang oleh publik memang belum diketahui sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan teman-teman kuliah Sasuke dan Sai, juga penasaran melihat Sai berdiri di samping Mikoto dan tampak digandeng erat oleh Mikoto yang sepertinya sangat menyayanginya.

"Sebelum acara ini dimulai, saya ingin lebih dulu mengucapkan terima kasih pada hadirin semua yang sudah berkenan datang kemari. Selamat datang di rumah kami, keluarga Uchiha," Fugaku memulai pidatonya.

Di pinggir panggung kecil itu, Sai berdiri kaku. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari awal dimulainya pesta. Mengenai kehadirannya yang memang merupakan warga baru di Konoha yang ternyata hampir semua penduduknya saling mengenal itu. Sai tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia bisa begitu merasakan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Padahal dulu, ia tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Apa mungkin emosinya telah normal seperti orang-orang lain pada umumnya? Sai tidak bisa menjawabnya. Yang pasti ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman berdiri di antara keluarga Uchiha. Kalau saja tak ingat akan wanita di sampingnya yang kini erat menggandeng lengannya, Sai sudah kabur dari tempat itu sejak awal.

"Dan hadirin yang terhormat, malam ini akan menjadi momen yang sangat berkesan bagi kami karena malam ini akan ada beberapa acara pentig yang akan kami gelar malam ini. Pertama, keluarga Uchiha bersyukur karena kembali sembuhnya Mikoto-san, istri saya yang tercinta," Fugaku menatap Mikoto dengan lembut dan senyum tipis khas Uchiha, sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihat oleh putra-putra Uchiha selama ini. Karena setahu mereka, ayah mereka itu sangat dingin dan jarang menampilkan ekspresinya.

Fugaku lalu kembali menghadapa ke arah para tamu dan melanjutkan pidatonya, "Kedua, adalah pertunangan kedua putra saya, yaitu Itachi dengan putri keluarga Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka dan Sasuke dengan Yamanaka Ino," Fugaku berhenti sebentar, membiarkan para tamu bertepuk tangan dulu. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke masing-masing menatap ke pasangan mereka dengan pandangan yang membuat setiap gadis iri.

"Selanjutnya," Fugaku meneruskan sambutannya, "acara yang ketiga dan tak kalah pentingnya adalah karena kami, keluarga Uchiha mendapatkan kembali anggota keluarga kami, putra kami yang tercinta yang pernah, hilang. Hadirin yang terhormat, perkenalkan putra Uchiha yang merupakan kakak kembar Sasuke, Yousuke Uchiha," Fugaku lalu berjalan menghampiri Sai yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Sai tak merespon selain hanya menurut saja diajak Fugaku ke tengah panggung. Fugaku merangkul pundak Sai, dengan gaya khas seorang ayah yang membanggakan putranya. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Sai. Beberapa gumaman terdengar. Secara fisik, Sai memang mirip dengan Sasuke. Penasaran mereka terjawab sudah. Ternyata pemuda yang mereka pertanyakan jati dirinya itu adalah juga anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di antara para tamu, Gaara berdiri tegap. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya sementara sepasang mata _jade_-nya menatap lurus ke arah Sai yang masih kaku. Di sampingnya, Matsuri hanya bisa menatap sabar. Ia tahu benar, kalau lelaki di sampingnya yang telah menjadi tunangannya dan akan segera menjadi suaminya itu masih memiliki perasaaan khusus kepada Sai. Namun ia tak perlu khawatir, karena ia tahu Gaara dan Sai hanya sahabat. Dan juga, karena dari sepupunya, Tenten, Matsuri tahu kalau Sai tampaknya mulai dekat dengan Tenten.

"Kembalinya putra kami ini, adalah anugrah terbesar bagi Uchiha," ucap Fugaku di depan _mic_-nya sambil menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih berdiri kaku.

Sai hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata Fugaku. Sementara para tamu segera bertepuk tangan kembali dengan riuh.

"Sekarang setelah semua anggota keluarga kami berkumpul utuh, maka kami adakanlah acara ini. Selanjutnya, adalah prosesi tukar cincin bagi pasangan-pasangan muda yang berbahagia ini. Dan kami hanya bisa memohon, semoga hadirin berkenan memberikan do'a agar keluarga kami senantiasa utuh dan bersatu seperti ini. Terima kasih," Fugaku membungkuk sekali. Hadirin kembali bertepuk tangan. Fugaku tampak banyak berubah. Ia kini jauh lebih manusiawi.

Prosesi tukar cincin berlangsung meriah karena teman-teman Sasuke, terutama Naruto dan Kiba, sangat berisik dan tak henti-hentinya menggodai Sasuke dan Ino yang telah resmi menjadi tunangan.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kebagiaan itu. _Selalu ada kebohongan yang disembunyikan untuk mempertahankan apa yang disebut kebaikan_. Pikir pemuda tampan itu ketika mengingat lagi bagaimana Fugaku memperkenalkannya.

Langkah kaki Sai nyaris akan keluar dari ruang depan megah Uchiha Mansion itu, andai saja tidak didapatinya sepasang tangan yang lembut menarik lengannya, emngurungkan niatnya meninggalkan ruang pesta itu.

Sai _surprise_.

"Tenten?"

**FIN**

**A/N:** Akhirnya tamat. Sebuah cerita panjang nan gaje ini akhirnya tamat. Sebenarnya author ingin membuat adegan action yang cukup seru, namun karena faktor waktu dan tenaga yang nggak nyukupi jadi beginilah… well, seenggaknya tak terlalu melenceng dari _outline_ awalnya. Hohohoho… *dilempari kulit semangka dan kulit durian ama readers* ^^

Akhir kata, maaf untuk semua yang tidak berkenan dalam ff ini. Dan endingnya, memang sengaj dibikin agak menggangtung gitu.. hehe, tapi tetep hepi ending to? Hihihi… see you next ff… (I'll make romance story, maybe… it's easier… hahahah)

*kabur naik firebolt sambil mamerin snitch dengan cengiran ala James Sirius Potter* (?)


End file.
